


Алма

by Spicebox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Если бы не он, ты бы таким не вырос.<br/>— Если бы не он, я бы вообще не вырос.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Алма

**Author's Note:**

> Соавтор идеи - Tivel.  
> Иллюстрации Tivel: [Колизей](http://i.imgur.com/SWUMAfO.png), [Другая сказка](http://i.imgur.com/eJXhYPP.png), [Ешё один Донкихот](http://i.imgur.com/iw8laOE.png), [Не отпускай](http://i.imgur.com/KD7Z5sX.png), [Лики любви](http://i.imgur.com/AkjXO6J.png)

1\. ДРЕСС РОСА

"Я ему говорю: сделай что-нибудь, чтобы тебя можно было из Дозора со скандалом выгнать. Только без ненужных жертв, сам понимаешь, а я потом придумаю, как тебя вернуть. А он что сделал?   
Если помнишь, на ту базу зачастила Святая Романия, как на аукцион рабов, право слово. Потом мне по старой дружбе намекнули, что у начбазы вышло терпение и всё может закончиться несчастным случаем сомнительной степени случайности, так что я послал Роси присмотреть за уважаемой. Этот идиот три дня послушно светил экстерьером и изображал болонку-переростка, а на четвёртый нажрался до состояния, не совместимого с честью дозорного, — и так у него это, понимаешь ли, непринуждённо получилось, что никто даже не задумался, с чего бы это перспективный офицер, протеже главнокомандующего вдруг повёл себя как вдохновенная и лишённая чувства самосохранения свинья. Так и есть, самая настоящая свинья! Начал рассказывать похабные анекдоты про тенрюбито, а потом и вовсе приставать к уважаемой, лапать за божественное и спрашивать: "Девушка, а вы меня помните? Мы ведь в детстве под одним деревом играли!" Уважаемая, конечно, в истерике, требует вызвать адмиралов и размазать мерзавца по плацу, свидетелей как ветром сдуло, только начбазы стоит, довольно ухмыляется, и руки в карманах. И котлета к щеке прилипла.   
Морской Дозор, мать его, колыбель порядка и правосудия.   
В итоге — ни одной жертвы, даже уважаемую удалось отвадить от базы, но почему эта ситуация вызывает такое острое чувство неловкости?"

"Потому что у тебя нет чувства юмора".

*  
"Здравствуй, дорогой Доффи! Пишет тебе твой брат Росинант, помнишь такого? Буду в ваших краях — выдался незапланированный отпуск. Сто лет тебя не видел, давай встретимся".

"Дорогой Роси! Радует, что ты вспомнил о семье — и что удачно сбежал от трибунала".

*  
Ло проснулся.  
Его разбудил яркий свет: в открытом окне висел молочно-белый, по краю с налётом зелёной плесени, кругляш луны. По спальне плыл сладкий запах цветущих апельсинов — тех, которые отцвели два месяца назад. Теперь ещё и апельсины: Дресс Роса, безмозглая, хищная тварь, напоминала о себе, требовала кровавых жертв. Вечером со всех крыш исчезли флюгеры, а когда стемнело, поднялся ветер, срывая вывески, переворачивая стулья и столы в открытых кафе, пригибая кроны деревьев. Обязательно напомнить Дофламинго — пора устраивать Большие Игры в Колизее. Не сейчас напомнить. Утром.   
Ло взъерошил волосы, протяжно зевнул — и попытался сесть, но ничего не вышло: во сне Дофламинго вечно подгребал его под себя и обнимал как ребёнок тряпичную игрушку, умудряясь при этом казаться едва ли не легче своей шубы. Но держал крепко, так что Ло, предприняв пару попыток высвободиться, со вздохом вызвал Пространство и поменял себя местами с подушкой, упавшей на пол. Дофламинго не проснулся.  
У него, предпочитавшего деловой подход, знавшего цену чужой верности и искренности, в то же время была потребность доверять — слабость, которая могла стать самоубийственной, будучи направлена не на того человека. 

Два года назад, ещё перед Дресс Росой, всё было по-другому: Ло смотрел   
на Дофламинго, и в животе таял обжигающий ком — привязанность превращалась в очарованный, болезненный интерес. За несколько месяцев до отплытия он начал учить забытый язык Дресс Росы — местное наречие с его словечками и оборотами, наследием древнего языка, делало всеобщий певучим и почти непонятным.  
Однажды проходящий мимо Дофламинго остановился и заглянул в раскрытую книгу:  
— Что читаешь?  
— Доффи, ми корасон, — осторожно ответил Ло.  
— Чего-чего? — моргнул Дофламинго.  
— Древний язык Дресс Росы. Как ты вообще собираешься править страной, не зная таких вещей?  
— Я знаю! — важно отозвался Дофламинго. — Фиеста, коррида.   
Задумался и с сомнением добавил:  
— Чупакабра.  
— Перестань, — скривился Ло. Иногда Дофламинго как будто нарочно испытывал его терпение, обращаясь как с ребёнком.  
— Это мёртвый язык, им сейчас никто не пользуется, — пояснил Дофламинго. — А если он вдруг понадобится — ну вот, ты же его учишь.  
Отвернувшись, Ло хмуро уставился в книгу, и вдруг замер: пальцы дотронулась до запястья, скользнули вверх, и от этого прикосновения будто обдало жаром.  
— Новая татуировка?  
— Новая, — кивнул Ло.   
Он не любил поспешных необдуманных планов. Нет ничего глупее, чем сказать как на духу: знаешь, Доффи, я на тебя с дрочу с пятнадцати, ты такой умный, красивый, крутой, давай же наконец трахаться — и услышать в ответ: я тебя не хочу.  
Дофламинго не стал бы смягчать правду, и Ло ценил его прямоту, — так что, не показывая своих чувств, наблюдал, подмечал мелочи — и готовился к серьёзному разговору.

Возможность поговорить — равно как и возможность доказать Дофламинго полезность "мёртвого языка" представилась через полгода, когда они пришли на Дресс Росу. Дофламинго тоже не любил поспешных необдуманных планов; на волне народной любви они быстро устранили неугодных и начали менять лицо острова. При перестройке дворца (Дофламинго нашёл его маленьким и безвкусным) обнаружился старый архив. Обнаружился случайно, просто в этот момент Пика отодвинул стену как лёгкую занавеску, и за толстым слоем каменной кладки Ло увидел тайную комнату.  
— Погоди, — окликнул он Пику, — здесь что-то есть, — и тот, в своём обличье каменного голема остановил почти сомкнувшиеся стены и пол. В тёмном узком пенале ниши показалась лестница, снизу дохнуло холодом, но воздух был сухим и чистым.  
Из пола выросла огромная каменная рука, протянула ему лампу.  
— Только Доффи пока не говори! — подмигнул Ло и спустился вниз, зная, что любопытство и мания контроля пригонят сюда Дофламинго не далее чем через полдня.  
Тот появился через два часа. Широко улыбнулся при виде книжных полок, прошёлся по архиву; невзначай попытался стащить заботливо отобранную стопку книг. Ло тут же объявил о своём праве первой ночи и законе первооткрывателя, и Дофламинго сделал "не так уж и нужна мне эта ерунда"-лицо.  
— Ты всё равно не знаешь языка Дресс Росы, — невозмутимо заметил Ло.  
Дофламинго зевнул и задумчиво уставился на початую бутылку вина и тарелку с бутербродами.  
— А я как раз не успел пообедать, — заметил он и сел на пол.  
Ло смотрел на его расстёгнутую рубашку, на ключицы, на шею, на улыбающийся рот — и думал о том невидимом, невыразимом, что менялось и текло между ними. Теперь он знал, что Дофламинго ему не откажет, но не хотел подачки, подарка ценному и своенравному ребёнку. Он хотел взаимности.  
— Иди пообедай, — сказал Ло. — Ты меня отвлекаешь.  
— Я ещё вернусь! — пригрозил Дофламинго и, встав, направился к двери.  
Ло раскрыл книгу и погрузился в перевод, выкинув из головы мысли о Дофламинго. Перед ним вставала история Дресс Росы, её дух, невидимый и всемогущий, её сила и истина. Мощь Древних Королевств покоилась на крови, и когда правители оставили их, отправившись на Святую Землю, духи уснули.  
В следующей книге говорилось о жертвоприношениях и ритуалах, призванных пробудить Дресс Росу. "Любой король, — утверждал неизвестный летописец, — должен любить свою страну и приносить ей в жертву самое ценное, что у него есть — жизни подданных". Страницы книги, написанной вручную, украшали схемы и рисунки, и Ло узнавал некоторые ритуалы, искажённые временем и изменившие свой смысл. Он потёр глаза, откинувшись на спинку стула, и вдруг увидел под закрытыми веками, в красно-зелёных плавающих пятнах, Дофламинго с длинным ножом, вскрывающего чью-то грудную клетку. Обломки рёбер торчали наружу, кровь раскрашивала тело жертвы тонкими тёмными линиями, разделяя и перечёркивая татуировки.  
Ло помотал головой, стряхивая тяжёлую дрёму. Буквы расплывались перед глазами, и когда он попытался продолжить чтение, то понял, что предложения распадаются на слова, теряют смысл. Грудь и живот зудели, фантомное прикосновение холодило кожу, рассыпая ледяные крошки вдоль позвоночника.  
Он замёрз, а у Дофламинго была такая тёплая шуба.   
Уже подойдя к двери, Ло вдруг осознал, что нашёл в книгах: обрывочные данные встали перед ним, оформляясь в план действий, и нужно было срочно рассказать об этом Дофламинго, плевать, который сейчас час; неважно, который.  
Он открыл дверь без стука — Дофламинго всё равно спал, на подушке рядом темнела чья-то голова. Жители обожали своего короля, а король не разбирал, кого трахать — и никогда не оставлял случайных партнёров на вторую ночь.  
— Доффи, — позвал Ло.  
Тот сел, взял очки, потом покосился на подушку — и не стал их надевать.  
— Это срочно?  
— Срочно, — кивнул Ло, глядя, как Дофламинго встаёт, нащупывает одежду. Огромный, голый, он заполнил собой всё пространство — и двигался в этом пространстве с не замечающей себя грацией. От этого слабели колени, пересыхало во рту; Ло откашлялся.  
— Пойдём, — сказал Дофламинго. Он уже оделся, рука привычно взъерошила волосы, легла на плечо. — Что-то в тех книгах?  
Они прошли через тёмную гостиную и оказались в коридоре. Свет рассеял тёмное, очарованное оцепенение, и Ло кивнул:  
— Ага, в книгах. Доффи, ты когда-нибудь слышал про сущность Дресс Росы?  
— Мамины сказки, — прищурившись, ответил Дофламинго. — Невидимая алма, которая творит чудеса. Уверен, что ради этого стоило меня будить?  
— Я тебе сейчас всё расскажу, и ты сам решишь, стоило тебя будить или нет.  
Они спустились вниз; стена, всё ещё деформированная, вспучивалась складками, наползая на пол, в тёмном провале из-под пола поднимался свет.

Дофламинго слушал молча, в паузах кивал, а Ло говорил, пока не охрип — и чувствовал на себе взгляд, заинтересованный и словно ласкающий; этот взгляд скользил по телу, сбивал с мыслей, и Ло облизывал пересохшие губы, продолжая говорить.   
— И об этом никто не знает, — выслушав, то ли спросил, то ли сообщил Дофламинго.  
Ло кивнул.  
— Только из маминых сказок про невидимую чудесную хрень. Но смотри, вот ещё история Древних Королевств, и там тоже пишут про жертвоприношения.   
Он открыл книгу, нашёл отмеченное закладкой место:  
— Король Донкихот Сервантес Третий для этих целей даже пирамиду построил. Там всё завязано на геомантию, но тебе сейчас нет смысла вникать в эти тонкости, и кстати, пирамида не лучший вариант, видишь, дальше пишут, что Донкихот Санчо Кучерявый использовал арену. Кстати, у нас есть Колизей Коррида.   
Он замолчал. Дофламинго выдержал томительную паузу — знал, что Ло ждёт его решения и веселился, совершенно этого не скрывая.  
— Нам даже не надо никуда идти, потому что Дресс Роса везде, достаточно найти какую-нибудь жертву и пролить её кровь под ноги королю. Понятно, эксперимент есть эксперимент, но если получится...  
Ну же, Доффи, хватит развлекаться, сделай мне приятно, — с раздражением подумал Ло. Проблема была вот в чём: умом понимая его правоту, Дофламинго всё-таки не мог до конца поверить. Слишком хорошо знал изнанку чудес: неизученные свойства дьявольских фруктов, продуманные мистификации, человеческую глупость и страх.  
— Я бы попробовал, — нарочито незаинтересованно добавил Ло.  
— Ладно, давай попробуем.  
Он вышел и быстро вернулся с живыми игрушками. Бросил их на пол и сел на диван, вытянув ноги. Достал нож:  
— Валяй.  
Ло прижал вяло вырывающуюся игрушку к полу, перехватил нож — и вспорол её вдоль живота, совсем как в том своём сне. Сначала появилась пушистая набивка, а потом вдруг брызнула кровь. Игрушка забилась, извиваясь, плюшевые лапы бессильно дёргались, мягко хлопали по руке. Кровь всё текла — и в этом не было ничего удивительного, ведь совсем недавно игрушка была человеком. Ло посмотрел на пол — кровь впиталась в камень как в губку, не оставляя следов.  
Тогда он взялся за следующую жертву — деревянного медведя с блестящими стеклянными глазами; дерево поддалось так же легко как ткань, фонтан горячей крови ударил ему в лицо, и Ло зажмурился, вытер лицо тыльной стороной ладони.   
Дофламинго молча смотрел — не на выпотрошенные игрушки, не на сухой пол, — на Ло, и в его взгляде было такое, что начинала кружиться голова. Потом сказал:  
— Я же кучу народа здесь убил.  
— Важен настрой, — ухмыльнулся Ло. — И я.  
— Штатный шаман, — фыркнул Дофламинго.  
— Штатный хирург, — поправил Ло. — Хочешь, что-нибудь отрежу?  
Он чувствовал себя пьяным, немного сумасшедшим, охваченным азартом и возбуждением — и больше не хотел ждать.  
Дофламинго не одобрял связей внутри семьи; кто-то, кажется, Диаманте, как-то раз сказал, что всё дело в плаксивом засранце, а когда Ло спросил, что за плаксивый засранец, — ответил, что это неважно, что тот давно уже сгинул. Позже всплыло имя — "Роси", и Ло заочно возненавидел этого Роси, пропавшего и наверняка давно уже мёртвого.  
— Иди сюда, — Дофламинго похлопал по дивану рядом с собой, и Ло шагнул, вдруг вывалившись из мыслей в окружающий мир, в его беззвучные шорохи, гулкую тяжёлую тишину. По спине пробежали мурашки и что-то тёмное скользнуло на самом краю зрения.  
— Что-нибудь чувствуешь? — спросил Ло. Дофламинго покачал головой:  
— Ничего.  
— Давай ещё подождём.  
Они подождали ещё немного, но ощущение присутствия исчезло. Может, одного жертвоприношения было недостаточно. Может, стоило отвлечься и подождать.  
— Слушай, Доффи, — окликнул Ло. — А спорим на желание, что я задам тебе два вопроса, и на один из них ты мне соврёшь?  
Дофламинго повернулся, заинтересованный:  
— Ну спорим. Что за вопросы?  
— Как ты относишься к сексу?  
— Отлично отношусь.  
— А со мной?  
— А с тобой нет.  
— Ну вот, с тебя желание, пошли трахаться, — ухмыльнулся Ло. — И кстати, кто такой этот Роси, из-за которого...  
Он осёкся. Плохо, очень плохо. Равнодушная беззаботность Дофламинго была опасной штукой, мешала остановиться вовремя — он мог взорваться непредсказуемо, на ровном месте. И ладно, если начинал орать, а то ведь бывало как сейчас.  
— С чего ты взял, что я захочу с тобой трахаться? — он всё так же улыбался, и голос был таким же ровным, но глаза побелели от бешенства, и на лбу вздулись вены. Что-то словно ударило беззвучным громом, отдалось металлическим привкусом во рту, сдавило виски и горло. Королевская Воля. Ей нечего противопоставить, нужно просто держаться.  
— Сейчас расскажу, — ответил Ло, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал обычно. — У меня же всё записано.  
Дофламинго удивлённо моргнул, и Воля отпустила разом, будто ничего и не было. Достав из кармана плаща записную книжку, Ло помахал ею:  
— Думаю, детали тебе не интересны, но если интересны, можешь почитать. Девяносто процентов твоих партнёров за последние два года — мой типаж. А раньше было всего двадцать. Оставшиеся десять списываю на то, что ты дрочишь на себя. И ещё твои постоянные попытки прикоснуться. И твои оговорки. И ещё...  
Дофламинго восхищённо присвистнул:  
— Вот ты ебанутый.  
— Ага! — воскликнул Ло. — Замри, я сейчас.  
Приподнявшись, развернул его за плечи — лицом к тусклому старому зеркалу, висевшему на стене:  
— А вот так, Доффи, ты на меня смотришь. И если бы хоть что-то говорило о том, что ты не хочешь со мной трахаться, то и этого разговора бы не было.  
Дофламинго отвёл взгляд от зеркала, помолчав, прищурился:  
— Ну не знаю. С тобой? Серьёзно? — и если бы Ло не знал его так хорошо, не знал, что эта сволочь по своему обыкновению играет, как кошка с мышкой, то давно бы уже психанул. Просто для профилактики. Да, Доффи, всё очень серьёзно.  
— Не прокатит, — покачал головой Ло. — Мы же с тобой договаривались, помнишь? "Если тебе что-то нужно — говори прямо". Говорю прямо: мне нужен ты.   
Чутьё подсказывало ему, что он на верном пути. А если даже и нет — это же Доффи. Близкий, свой. Извращённый ум и стопроцентная надёжность. Из обычных ниток он способен сделать оружие массового порабощения. Он умеет летать и заразительно смеяться. У него разноцветные глаза и загорелая, но всё-таки светлая кожа. И он всё поймёт правильно. В детстве Ло хотел быть таким как он; сейчас ему нужно большее.   
— Ладно, — ответил Дофламинго. Что-то изменилось в его лице, в его позе, он как будто раскрылся. Ло отодвинулся; ему вдруг захотелось отсрочить, задержать в будущем этот момент. Чтобы Дофламинго тоже ждал, рассчитывал время, провожал взглядом.  
— Ты прав, — сказал Дофламинго. — Сколько можно с этим тянуть.  
Он наклонился; очертил пальцем скулу и линию челюсти, следом поцеловал — щека, кончик носа, угол рта. Прикосновения, при всей своей обыденной ловкости (рубашка уже лежала на спинке дивана, расстёгнутые джинсы едва держались на бёдрах), казались невесомыми и почти неощутимыми, словно Ло был вазой эпохи Древних Королевств. Его окутало сладкое томительное предвкушение, но внутри шевелилось, нарастало что-то неистовое, тёмное и злое. Ло услышал свой нетерпеливый стон, Дофламинго тоже его услышал, улыбнулся слегка, уголками рта:   
— Всё, пойдём.  
Ло кивнул, потянулся к его губам, но вдруг снова заметил что-то тёмное на самом краю зрения, источник шепотов и наползающего холода.   
— Нет, погоди, — возразил он торопливо, боясь передумать. — А вдруг мы сейчас уйдём, а тут что-нибудь произойдёт? Это же всегда так бывает. Закон подлости.  
— Как скажешь, — согласился Дофламинго.  
— Только не вздумай потом отказываться!  
Несколько мгновений Дофламинго молча на него смотрел — под светлыми длинными ресницами желание и насмешка, — а потом стянул джинсы вместе с бельём, тронул поцелуем ключицу, следуя за орнаментом татуировки, переползающей на плечо.   
— Ты странно себя ведёшь, — сказал Ло и встал с дивана, переступая через одежду. Взъерошил волосы на затылке сидящего Дофламинго, приблизился, почти шепча в приоткрытые, весело изогнутые губы. — Ты же трахаешь всё, что движется. Тебе не нравятся все эти нежности. Что ты делаешь? А, Доффи?  
Он поставил колено на диван между расставленных ног, надавил на член, обрисовавшийся под тканью брюк, и Дофламинго втянул воздух сквозь зубы, дёрнул к себе за бёдра, прижал. То ли прошептал, то ли прошипел:  
— Ты избалованный наглый мальчишка.  
— А ты халтурщик, — безмятежно отозвался Ло, подставляя шею под поцелуи, больше похожие на укусы. В голове прокатывались огненные шары, падали вниз по позвоночнику и взрывались мучительными приступами желания. Дофламинго потянул его к себе, спиной к груди; широко раздвинул ноги, перекинув их через свои колени, — ощущение уязвимости, полной незащищённости прокатилось ознобом по коже, вырвалось из горла хриплым, протяжным стоном.  
Дофламинго сдвинулся на диване, и Ло увидел себя в настенном зеркале, распластанного по нему в бесстыдной позе, свою ничем не прикрытую, бездумную жажду. Рубашка Дофламинго казалась ослепительно белой, пальцы блуждали по груди, обрисовывая чёрные контуры — дались ему эти татуировки! — потом обвели ореол вокруг соска, сжали — и в горле застыл воздух. Другая рука поглаживала внутреннюю сторону бедра, манжета то и дело задевала напряжённый, подрагивающий член, запонка обжигала холодом.  
Смотреть на это было невыносимо.  
— Ты хорошо подумал? — спросил Дофламинго, и Ло не узнал его голос; не узнал его взгляд, отражённый в зеркале, расфокусированный, голодный.  
Он молча кивнул в ответ. Палец дотронулся до головки, скользнул по кругу, размазывая прозрачную жидкость.  
— Ты уверен? — губы втянули кожу на шее. Дофламинго сжал его член, и Ло выгнулся, стараясь двинуться в кулаке.  
— Чёрт, да!  
Он видел и одновременно чувствовал прикосновения к отверстию входа, к поджавшейся мошонке, в поясницу упирался чужой член, пульсировал, обжигал. Ло представил, как берёт его в рот, как нежная, влажная головка скользит по языку; Дофламинго двинул рукой, сначала вниз, потом вверх, и таким естественным оказалось податься навстречу этим движениям, бессвязно и протяжно отвечая на не заданный вопрос — да, Доффи, да да, да... 

Нет. Он думал, всё будет совсем не так. Наверное, просто не знал Дофламинго.  
Ло закрыл глаза, улыбаясь, и вдруг услышал:  
— О, смотри.  
Выползая из тёмных углов, по полу стелился туман, вязкий и серый, пронизанный тенями и золотыми лучами света. Остановился у ног Дофламинго, и Ло с любопытством спросил:  
— Ты что-то чувствуешь?   
Дофламинго пожал плечами:  
— Ничего.  
Ло посмотрел на его руку: под кожей шевелились пятна света; провёл по щеке, следуя за золотыми бликами. Туман таял.  
— Наверное, больше ничего не произойдёт, — рассеянно сказал Ло. Дофламинго протянул ему рубашку и мотнул головой: “Слезай”.  
— Я тут ещё посижу, а ты иди. Пришли кого-нибудь с едой, — Ло встал, натянул джинсы, начал застёгивать рубашку. Дофламинго смотрел, как он одевается, а потом ответил:  
— Нужно повторить.  
— Что именно?  
— Там видно будет. Приходи сегодня вечером.

Неправдой было бы сказать, что до вечера Ло не находил себе места, не мог сосредоточиться на поисках сбежавшей принцессы или постоянно искал взглядом часы. Нет.   
Он больше думал о странном тумане, чем о Дофламинго; ещё о сотнях игрушек, роющих тоннель под Дресс Росой, о хрупких земляных перегородках, оказавшихся прочнее металла.   
Вспоминал старика с Оливы, приютившего его после Флеванса — тот так и не представился, и Ло называл его просто Старик, а иногда, когда мышцы горели и не слушались после бесконечных тренировок, больше похожих на пытки — Чёртов Старик, Ебаный Старикан и тому подобные производные. Старик был сумасшедшим шаманом и, как любой безумец, поощрял Ло в его ненависти и стремлении убить как можно больше людей прежде, чем умрёт он сам. Возможно, иначе Ло не задержался бы на Оливе надолго.  
С Дофламинго всё было по-другому.  
Не любящий лишней работы, но всё-таки постоянно занятый делами, Дофламинго проходил мимо, не обращая на Ло особого внимания — и только спустя месяц тот заметил, научился улавливать пристальный, изучающий взгляд под непрозрачными яркими очками. После того, как Ло отличился в бою с пиратами, старшие устроили ему настоящий ад. Доффи боится, что я его превзойду, — решил Ло и даже задумался о том, чтобы уйти, но потом всё-таки остался. Ему было неважно, где умирать, а убивать людей он мог и здесь.  
К тому же дело касалось принципов: Ло не мог сдаться, он обязан был всему научиться, успеть победить Дофламинго и всех его прихвостней, которые пускали слюни на обожаемого "молодого господина". Что ещё за "молодой господин"? Пугало в розовой шубе!  
Когда он сказал про пугало детям, те устроили ему тёмную. Это был единственный раз, когда они смогли справиться с ним все вместе. На третий день, когда Ло смог подняться с кровати, его вызвали к Дофламинго, и всё, что теперь оставалось — собрать все силы, вспомнить уроки Старика и то, чему он научился у прихвостней — и попытаться ударить первым. Но Дофламинго сказал: ты мне нравишься. У меня на тебя большие планы. Подрасти немного, и я сделаю тебя своей правой рукой.  
Ло даже задохнулся от такой возмутительной лжи.  
— Я через полгода умру, ты, ублюдок!  
— Посмотрим, — улыбнулся Дофламинго. Помолчав, спросил: — Тебе нужно лекарство?  
— Нет никакого лекарства!  
— Если тебе что-то нужно — скажи прямо.  
Ло открыл рот, потом его закрыл, воздух стыл в горле: этим холодом, неощутимыми тонкими иголками его коснулась надежда — впервые за всё время после Флеванса.  
— Мне нужно лекарство, — согласился он.  
Через четыре месяца Дофламинго достал ему Опе-Опе.  
А когда Ло решил его за это поблагодарить — спасённая жизнь была достаточно весомой причиной для благодарности, — Дофламинго снова ответил вопросом:  
— Теперь ты умрёшь за меня?  
— Обойдёшься, — выпалил Ло. Ему нравилось жить. Он ещё не отвык от страха неизбежной смерти. Но всё-таки не предложить ничего взамен было бы нечестно, и Ло добавил: — Теперь я могу за тебя кого-нибудь убить.  
Дофламинго рассмеялся. Он выглядел довольным, и только потом Ло понял, в чём причина — просто в его окружении не осталось людей, способных ответить отказом.

Поздно вечером он пришёл к Дофламинго — с влажными после душа волосами, рубашке, застёгнутой на две пуговицы и джинсах без ремня. Ло чётко знал, чего хотел, и говорил об этом прямо; Дофламинго хмыкнул, окинув его взглядом, протянул рукояткой нож:  
— Проходи, там люди в шкафу.  
Ло молча шагнул в гостиную, но, видимо, на лице что-то отразилось, потому что Дофламинго, выждав несколько мгновений, обиженно бросил вслед:  
— Я же пошутил.  
— Что-то у меня романтический настрой прошёл, — отозвался Ло, слушая шаги за спиной.  
— Да не ври, — сказал Дофламинго из спальни. — Иди сюда.  
Скрипнула кровать; Ло развернулся, шагнул вперёд, слепо и бездумно ориентируясь на шорох ткани, Дофламинго подхватил его у самой кровати, и всё перевернулось, поплыло, растаяло в бешеной вспышке возбуждения.  
Потом он стоял на коленях и локтях, почти касаясь грудью простыни, прижав пламенеющий лоб к скрещённым рукам, и поясница, казалось, сама прогибалась под сильными, но осторожными касаниями. Между ягодиц скользил член, то вперёд, то назад, и каждое движение вызывало жажду и беспокойную досаду; Ло приподнялся, пытаясь направить его внутрь, тогда Дофламинго отстранился, придержав его за бёдра.  
— Доффи, — пробормотал Ло.  
— Что?  
— Доффи, трахни меня уже.  
— В другой раз.  
Он наклонился, провёл ладонью по животу, сжал член — и Ло, прикусив губу, подался вперёд. Под закрытыми веками плавали раскалённые полосы, напряжение и дрожь нарастали, а Дофламинго шептал ему на ухо самые непристойные, самые грязные ругательства, самые нежные и бессмысленные прозвища, и его голос, мягкий, срывающийся, тёк расплавленной карамелью, выжигая внутри огромные пространства, наполненные стонами и всхлипами, треском простыни, зажатой в руках. То вперёд, то назад, сбивая ритм, учащая — и Ло не выдержал, вбился в кулак и обмяк, сползая вниз на дрожащих коленях. Под животом остывало мокрое пятно.  
По правде говоря, это было немного обидно, так что, отдышавшись, он недовольно пробубнил в подушку:  
— Если ты не хочешь, так бы и сказал, в чём вообще проблема, — и повернувшись, осёкся. Взгляд Дофламинго был неотрывным, застывшим, страшно напряжённым, и весь он казался тихим и неподвижным, только в кулаке то появлялась, то исчезала головка члена.  
Ло приподнялся, подобрался ближе — рука замерла, — лизнул головку. Шепнул в ответ на дрожащий вздох:  
— Убери руку, — провёл пальцами вдоль ствола, невесомо очертил утолщение головки: ну да, понятно, почему он так осторожничал, но если, к примеру, использовать Опе-Опе... Картинка встала перед глазами, и мысли сбились. Подавшись вперёд, он сжимал горячий, пульсирующий член губами, щекотал языком и впускал в себя всё глубже, до самого горла. Дофламинго хрипло дышал, и вдруг застонал, толкнулся, пальцы вцепились в волосы и тут же разжались — но Ло не нужно было подгонять, он наконец понял, что так умопомрачительно сильно завело Дофламинго, это ощущение живой, сгорающей от желания игрушки. Всё, что захочешь, Доффи — он начал двигаться быстрее, и только в самом конце отодвинулся, трогая головку губами и языком, собирая с неё последние капли спермы. Потом они долго целовались, кажется, впервые, и это возбуждало, но и успокаивало, наполняло странной, опустошающей нежностью, от которой начинали гореть глаза.   
Перед тем, как уснуть, Дофламинго пробормотал:  
— Не торопись ты так. Всё будет.  
— Я и так очень долго ждал, — сказал Ло. В комнате повисло молчание, и когда Ло уже решил, что Дофламинго не ответит, тот шепнул:  
— Да, я тоже.

У Ло была небольшая проблема: он плохо спал по ночам. Возможно, сказались детские переживания или безумные откровения и практики Старика, а может, эта бессонница была побочным эффектом янтарно-свинцовой болезни — Ло, единственному выжившему из Флеванса, не на ком было проверить это предположение. Так что он лежал, смотрел в потолок и вспоминал прошедший день. Дофламинго во сне закидывал на него то руку, то ногу, потом и вовсе прижал к себе, чуть ли не обвился вокруг. Это могло показаться трогательным, почти детским, — если не знать Дофламинго и то, как легко он переходит от беспечного веселья к холодной, расчётливой жестокости. Ло восхищало в нём всё. Под утро он вспомнил вчерашние слова Дофламинго и, осторожно выбравшись из объятий, пошёл проверить шкаф. На полу за глухой створкой, надёжно связанные и с кляпами во рту, лежали люди. Ло молча покачал головой: что за предусмотрительный человек, готовый к любому раскладу.   
Утром Дофламинго, как ни в чём не бывало, спросил:  
— Ну что, продолжим?  
— Продолжим, — зевнул Ло. Встал и, прихватив нож с тумбы, пошёл к шкафу. Дофламинго похабно присвистнул ему вслед.  
С обычными людьми было даже проще, чем с игрушками. Ло перетащил их в спальню, на светлый пушистый ковёр — кровь испарится без следа, а если даже и останутся пятна — этот ковёр ему всё равно не нравился. Воткнул нож в живот жертвы, быстро провёл вверх до грудины и сморгнул кровь, брызнувшую в лицо. Да, всё-таки получилось: красное пятно побледнело, стало меньше, над ковром поплыли волокна тумана. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Дофламинго, тяжёлый и испытующий, от которого внизу живота сжималась раскалённая пружина. Сосредоточиться стало трудно, руки двигались сами, а когда кровь последней жертвы испарилась с ковра, Ло повернулся — и вдруг увидел себя глазами Дофламинго, голого, возбуждённого, в чужой крови, в молочном тумане, наполненном искрами и тенями.  
— А ну иди сюда, — резко бросил Дофламинго. Ло бросился к нему, опрокинул на спину, выдохнул в мягкие, раскрытые губы:  
— Доффи, можно?  
Тот кивнул, и к горлу подкатила сухая солёная жажда, разлилась по венам, поджигая кровь, ударила в голову пьяной, дурной похотью, ощущением всемогущества. Хотелось разложить его на кровати, трахнуть так, чтобы кричал от удовольствия, чтобы отбросил наконец свой вечный контроль. Наверное, с Дофламинго никто такого не делал — а Ло сделает. Может быть, тогда он поймёт, что Ло не нужна его осторожность, его снисходительность, его пощада — пусть всё будет по-настоящему.   
Его намерения были похвальны, но первое же движение смело все мысли, всё утонуло в остром и диком удовольствии, и кто-то держал его за плечи, подавался вверх, стремясь прижаться ближе, отдавая себя без остатка — кто-то, кто был рядом, казалось, всегда, и всегда на незримом расстоянии. Дофламинго.  
Короче говоря, Ло облажался.  
Дофламинго потом с неделю вспоминал этот случай и упражнялся в остроумии, не стесняясь ни в комментариях, ни в характеристиках, пока Ло, и без того разозлённый, не спросил в лоб:  
— Тебя что-то не устроило?  
Дофламинго задумался, после паузы ответил:  
— Да нет, всё устроило.  
— Вот и хорошо, — широко улыбнулся Ло. — Если ты меня не трахаешь, то я трахаю тебя. Всё честно.  
Дофламинго удивлённо моргнул, и вдруг посмотрел на него по-новому, с каким-то странным, уважительным интересом. А потом встал, хлопнув ладонью по спинке кресла:  
— Подловил. Ладно, пойдём.  
— Куда? — машинально переспросил Ло, захваченный этим взглядом, и эта сволочь, эта скользкая хитрая сволочь тут же развеселилась:  
— Как это куда? Трахать тебя. И смазку не забудь.

Жертвоприношения быстро надоели Ло. В конце концов, в его планы не входило всю оставшуюся жизнь ходить за Дофламинго с ножом, и нужно было поставить дело на поток, так что, когда Дофламинго уплыл в Маринфорд (иногда Мировое Правительство напоминало шичибукаям о своём существовании), он нашёл Пику и объяснил свою задумку — сделать из Колизея Корриды фокусирующую линзу.  
Вернувшись, Дофламинго обнаружил их в своей гостиной, карту Дресс Росы — на столе, а дискуссию — в разгаре. Ло была нужна вода, запоминающая и усиливающая ритуал, а Пика упёрся в то, что стабильная форма важнее. Они не сразу заметили Дофламинго, а когда заметили — выражение лица у него было незабываемое.  
— Тогда можно сделать водоём под ареной, и бойцовых рыб туда напустить. Получится красиво, — Ло говорил, а сам незаметно косился на Дофламинго. Тот прошёл мимо, вернулся с бутылкой вина; наклонившись, заглянул через плечо:  
— Вот здесь мне нужен подземный порт.  
Потом провёл пальцем вдоль старого моста, ведущего к Грин Биту:  
— А здесь — завод.  
Ло запрокинул голову, взглянув на него; Дофламинго ухмыльнулся — разве мог он пропустить новое развлечение? Рука лежала на плече, и рукав шубы щекотал скулу.  
Ло, кашлянув, отодвинулся, наклонился к столу.  
— Вот, смотри, — Пика пододвинул ему раскрытую "Теорию архитектуры". — Нужен отводящий элемент под ареной, там, где помещения для гладиаторов.  
— Что-то из золота, — Ло откинулся на спинку кресла, в задумчивости постучал пальцем по губе.  
— Моя статуя к примеру, — самодовольным голосом сообщил Дофламинго. Рука вернулась на прежнее место, и там, где пальцы касались шеи, словно образовалось горячее дрожащее пятно, постепенно захватывающее всё тело.  
— Не надо там твою статую ставить, — резче, чем собирался, ответил Ло.  
— Это почему ещё? — возмутился Дофламинго. В голосе звенел смех.  
— Правда, Доффи, не надо, — вмешался Пика. — Через эту статую будут проходить шлаки жизненной силы, а если вспомнить симпатический принцип, то её прообраз рано или поздно станет объектом инвольтации.  
Из-за возбуждения стало неудобно сидеть. Слова распадались на бессмысленные звуки, и чтобы понять, о чём говорит Пика, приходилось сосредотачиваться усилием, не думать о невидимых линиях, тянущихся за кончиками пальцев: по краю уха, по шее, по затылку, — о лёгких движениях, незаметных стороннему наблюдателю.  
— Ну-ну, — скептически отозвался Дофламинго.  
— Короче, Доффи, — Ло встал, разворачивая Пространство. — Чья статуя там будет стоять, у того жизнь будет очень хреновая.  
— А помнишь статую бога гладиаторов? — спросил Пика. — Как раз золотая. Пойду её поищу.  
И с этими словами начал бочком пробираться к выходу — крайне нелепое зрелище при его габаритах.  
— Зачем сразу фруктом-то? — невозмутимо спросил Дофламинго, когда за спиной хлопнула дверь. — Словами я тоже понимаю. Кстати, не помню, чтобы разрешал тут всё перестраивать. И успокойся.   
Ло медленно выдохнул, потом вдохнул.  
— А что за дыра на площади? — продолжил Дофламинго. — Тоже твоя работа?  
Он сбросил шубу на кресло, начал расстёгивать рубашку. Зевнул; поморщившись, потёр висок.   
— Скорее наша.  
Дофламинго повернулся, кивнул: продолжай.   
— Алма проснулась и хочет жрать, — ответил Ло. — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я...   
Что я не твоя игрушка, — подумал он, но показать Доффи свою обиду? Обойдётся.  
— ...не буду ходить за тобой с ножом всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
— А жаль, — улыбнулся Дофламинго.  
— Так что нужно срочно решать проблему, — перебил его Ло. — С твоего высочайшего позволения и благоволения, мой король.

Через месяц в перестроенном Колизее Корриде открылись первые Большие Игры. Невиданный в этих краях приз, дьявольский фрукт, привлёк на Дресс Росу многочисленных желающих, и все они сейчас толпились под ареной, в помещении для гладиаторов — "отстойнике", как для себя назвал его Ло. Сам он стоял рядом с троном, окружённым четырьмя креслами: одно пустовало — Верго, хоть и отсутствующий, всё равно оставался с ними.  
Под ногами волновалось человеческое море; редкие вкрапления живых игрушек были как разноцветная пена на воде, и арена — как раз такая, какую задумывал Ло, — была покрыта тонким орнаментом желобов, сплетавшихся на каменных плитах.  
На арену вышел распорядитель.  
Ло сжал ножны Кикоку, замедляя стук сердца. Получится? Не получится? Кропотливо изучив найденные книги, он решил изменить рисунок — чем дальше, тем более нестабильной становилась алма, очнувшаяся от восьмисотлетнего сна. Ночами начали пропадать люди, погода постоянно менялась, и эти дыры в земле — огромные, идеально круглые; жители проходили мимо, не обращая никакого внимания на их странное появление и такое же странное исчезновение. Древние схемы, созданные для управления стабильной алмой, здесь не годились; Ло думал об этом неделю, забыв обо всём, натыкаясь на стены и людей, а когда попытался изложить свою идею Дофламинго, то выбрал неудачное время. Он лежал на подушках, утопая в их невесомой мягкости, с широко разведёнными ногами, а внутри будто двигался огромный раскалённый стержень, неторопливо, мучительно осторожно. Он вдруг почувствовал себя очень хрупким, предельно уязвимым, и от этого мысли расплавились, потекли сладкой, пьяной карамелью.   
Движение прекратилось.  
— Хочешь поговорить об этом сейчас? — спросил Дофламинго. Губы щекотали кончик носа. Ло помотал головой, выгнулся навстречу.  
— Делай как считаешь нужным, — шепнул Дофламинго и провёл ладонью по его животу, остановившись внизу. Потом он добавил что-то ещё, но Ло уже не слышал, что.

— Эй, — позвал Дофламинго. — Соберись, скоро твой выход. Убей побольше народу, а если начнёшь сливать, я тебя подстрахую.  
Он ухмылялся, не скрывая насмешки — ждал, что Ло возмутится, начнёт рассказывать, что запросто справится сам, что Дофламинго мог бы верить в него хоть капельку больше, а уж вмешиваться в поединок — последнее дело, да и вообще, была бы причина. Все эти слова вертелись у Ло на языке — но высказать их означало бы допустить стратегическую ошибку. С Доффи нужно было по-другому.  
Он расстегнул рубашку, повесил её на подлокотник трона. Наклонился:  
— Договорились. А если не солью, ты перестанешь играть в заботливого папочку. Или это у тебя что-то детское?  
Ухмылка сползла с лица.  
— Может быть, — бросил Дофламинго. — Пошёл отсюда.  
Ло отвернулся и спрыгнул на арену, обнажая клинок. Ударив наугад, он попал во что-то важное — во что-то, о чём молчал Дофламинго и никогда не упоминали старшие офицеры. И будь он проклят, если это незнакомое, потерянное выражение лица ему не понравилось.   
Дофламинго, которого знал Ло, был идеальным — умным, сильным, изворотливым, знающим себе цену, лишённым человеческих слабостей — и Ло не думал, что можно любить его ещё сильнее. Но, оказалось, можно. Ведь теперь его хотелось защитить.

Словом, всё было отлично — шло по плану, без неожиданностей и заминок, пока одним ясным утром Дофламинго не принесли газету. Он посмотрел на первый лист, отставил чашку с чаем и, помолчав, сказал:  
— Надо же.  
Выглядел он при этом вполне обычно, разве что немного озабоченным, но Ло успел заметить мгновенную, почти неуловимую вспышку радости.  
— Увидел что-то хорошее?  
— В двух случаях из десяти, да и то не для меня, — небрежно отозвался Дофламинго и бросил газету на стол. Ло подошёл, перевернул её фотографией к себе: с газетного листа смотрело знакомое красивое лицо с незнакомым выражением, непривычной сигаретой, тёмными очками совсем другой формы.  
— "Разыскивается живым или мёртвым", — прочитал Ло. — "Донкихот Росинант, бывший капитан Морского Дозора, совершивший тягчайшее из преступлений". Донкихот? Ты его знаешь, Доффи?  
— Двадцать четыре года не видел, — в голосе Дофламинго было столько равнодушия, что и дурак бы всё понял. — Это Роси, мой брат, и он совсем не стоит того, чтобы тратить на него время. Пойдём, я хотел сегодня отменить какой-нибудь налог. Сделаем этих людишек счастливыми.  
Ло кивнул, про себя подумав, что жители Дресс Росы были бы счастливы даже в нищете, даже в цепях — невидимая сила алмы прорастала в сердцах любовью, словно окутывая правителя тонким сиянием удачи и могущества. Но Дофламинго всегда планировал на несколько шагов вперёд, поэтому поток людей, привлечённых его щедростью, не иссякал.  
И всё-таки утром он отреагировал странно; это не понравилось Ло, а ещё больше не понравился внезапно появившийся Роси — тот самый, о котором давным-давно вскользь упомянул Диаманте. 

Верго ответил на звонок не сразу, голос был немного нервный — голос человека, загруженного неприятными и срочными делами, — и Ло решил не тратить чужое время:  
— Видел сегодняшнюю газету?  
— Подожди минуту, — в динамике зашуршало; Ло откинулся на спинку кресла, устраиваясь удобнее. — Всё, теперь здесь. Сплошные проблемы из-за этого мудака.  
— Которого?  
— Про которого в газете пишут, — ответил Верго. — Но знаешь, я даже рад, что так получилось. Недоумок вляпался в такую хуйню, что сам старик не смог его вытащить.  
Чутьё не обмануло. Да и Верго редко ошибался в людях, но всё-таки Ло решил уточнить:  
— Он точно брат нашего Доффи?  
Верго вздохнул.  
— Капитан Донкихот Росинант, младший брат нашего Доффи и любимчик Самого. Умение хорошо пристраиваться у этой падлы точно семейное. И сейчас, когда его попёрли из Дозора — угадай, куда он побежит?  
— И что теперь делать? — растерялся Ло. — Может, убить его втихую?  
— Не знаю, мелкий. Не знаю.

Губы жарко и тесно сжимали член, язык скользил, то вычерчивал длинные кружевные линии, то сдавливал головку. Ло дышал открытым ртом, чем дальше, тем громче, пытался вырвать запястья из захвата и прогибался в пояснице, но была одна вещь, которая мешала ему расслабиться, торчала в мыслях как плохо забитый ржавый гвоздь.  
На десятой минуте Дофламинго спросил:  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Меня беспокоит твой брат. То есть я понимаю, что он твой брат, но он меня беспокоит.  
Ло непривычно тщательно подбирал слова; он не мог предсказать реакцию Дофламинго. Точнее, мог — по тем нескольким случаям — ожидать, что она будет странной и бурной. Но Дофламинго снова его удивил:  
— Ты же знаешь, что надо делать в таких случаях. Разузнай о нём больше и прими меры.  
— А ты не против?  
— Я не против, — улыбнулся Дофламинго. — Продолжим?  
И они продолжили. Оргазм накрыл Ло, короткий и мучительно яркий, а когда он схлынул, из-под непрочной эйфории проступила нежность, тяжёлая и тёмная, впитавшаяся в кровь и кости.

Ночью Ло проснулся.   
Подошёл к окну, ступая босыми ногами в шевелящемся ковре тумана. Ветер утих, даже флюгеры снова появились, но теперь они указывали в одном направлении — в том же, куда тянулись, выстроившись в линии, бледные облака: к порту.  
Верно. Недоумок-Росинант тоже Донкихот, в нём та же королевская кровь.  
— Только попробуй, — зло шепнул он алме — стрелам облаков, золотым искрам в тумане, тонущим в ночной темноте фигурным крышам, над которыми, серебряные как призраки, строго и непоколебимо застыли флюгеры.

2\. ЕЩЁ ОДИН ДОНКИХОТ

Росинант появился днём.   
Только что на лестнице было пусто — и вот, стоит, руки в карманах, сигарета в зубах, на плечах — помятый и грязный капитанский плащ. Дофламинго, конечно, тут же кинулся обниматься, и на секунду Ло даже понадеялся, что он от избытка чувств сломает ублюдку позвоночник — но нет, это было бы слишком большой удачей.  
Дофламинго стоял спиной к Ло, и тот видел лицо Росинанта, его кривую, презрительную улыбку. Всё-таки этот братец был очень мутный, но Ло решил, что пока не будет его убивать — не хотелось расстраивать Доффи, потому что когда Доффи расстраивался, в нём просыпался изобретательный садист-психопат со склонностью к геноциду, а это было далеко не всегда уместно.  
— Пойдём, покажу тебе мой дворец, — сказал Дофламинго, и когда он повернулся, Ло увидел азарт и жестокость, промелькнувшие на лице.   
— С удовольствием, — ответил Росинант, пряча свою отвратительную улыбку.  
Когда они проходили мимо Ло, Дофламинго, не поворачиваясь, бросил:  
— Ты ещё здесь?  
— Уже ушёл, — буркнул Ло и неохотно начал спускаться. При желании Доффи умел быть невыносимым, вот и сегодня утром — Ло надоело смотреть на бессмысленные метания, и он спросил:  
— Ты не забыл, что у тебя встреча с Салли Паккарди?  
Дофламинго остановился на полушаге. Задумался на мгновение — и уверенно ответил:  
— Планы изменились, к Паккарди поплывёшь сам.  
— Но он же ждёт тебя, а не меня!  
— Придумай что-нибудь, — ухмыльнулся Дофламинго. — Учись выкручиваться. Сорвёшь сделку — буду очень недоволен.  
Ло даже онемел от такой наглости, и сначала разозлился, но потом — потом, уже спускаясь по лестнице и оставляя за спиной Дофламинго с его чёртовым братом, он понял, что это чувство было не злостью, а беспокойством.  
Скорее бы вернуться!

Сальватора Паккарди все звали Чёрный Салли, и он, на бумагах приписанный к торговой компании "Хандзо и сыновья", был одним из самых удачливых и дерзких контрабандистов на всей Гранд Лайн. Опьянённый полосой везения, он относился к миру с высокомерием, достойным самого Дофламинго. Проблема была лишь в одном: достоинствами Дофламинго Салли при этом не обладал.   
Сейчас он остановился на островке со смешным названием Червивый Гриб — очертания действительно напоминали — и ждал Дофламинго, это было его условием: только самого Джокера.  
Ло знал, что было тому причиной: не добыча, обжигавшая Салли руки, не бывшие партнёры, затаившие обиду — звериным, нутряным чутьём охотника за рисковой удачей Чёрный Салли чувствовал силу, и он хотел стать частью этой силы.  
А Дофламинго прилип к своему чёртову братцу, этому недоноску Росинанту.  
Так что уже вечером Ло сидел за столом, опирался локтями на потемневшую, отполированную сотнями рук столешницу, прятал широкую ухмылку за сплетёнными пальцами и наблюдал за тем, как выделывается Чёрный Салли. Тот, разочарованный и обиженный, был в ударе.  
— Неужели уважаемому Джокеру мало этих жалких, подгнивших фруктов? — заламывал руки Салли. — Или он поверил гнусным, лживым слухам, которые распускают мои враги? Или я его чем-то оскорбил? Признайся честно, мальчик! Чем этот ничтожный пират мог оскорбить уважаемого Джокера?  
Команда скучающе пялилась в кружки, кто-то методично надирался в углу бара. Под потолком глухо и монотонно шумел вентилятор. Ло молчал и ухмылялся, в душе желая паскуде-Росинанту всего наилучшего.  
— Я сказал — Джокер, будь моим отцом, будь моим попутным ветром. Мой корабль — твой корабль, возьми мою добычу и моих людей, Джокер! — завывал Салли и косился на Ло хитрым, оценивающим взглядом.  
Ло пошевелился, посмотрел на кружку — пиво не внушало доверия.  
— А Джокер присылает ко мне какого-то мальчика!  
— Ты бы лучше радовался, что так вышло, — заметил Ло.  
— Это почему? — спокойно полюбопытствовал Салли.  
— Потому что больше всего Джокер не любит, когда его держат за дурака. Он бы тебя убил на месте, Салли. А я — просто напугаю.  
Тот сел напротив, отодвинул, поморщившись, кружку с пивом. Тёмные глаза блеснули азартом:  
— Предположим, я уже напуган. Продолжай. Как там тебя?  
— Семь кораблей Дозора в северной бухте, Салли. Всего лишь семь. Это даже оскорбительно. Сколько тебе пообещали за Джокера?   
Салли изменился в лице. Теперь он выглядел испуганным — по-настоящему испуганным. Эти люди, не чуждавшиеся предательства, полагавшие обман обязательным условием сделки, а убийство — закономерным исходом неудавшихся переговоров, считали непростительной только одну вещь: сдавать своих Дозору. И Салли был напуган, Салли был ошеломлён, а его люди, не раз доверявшие ему жизни, смотрели на своего капитана с прямым и недобрым интересом.  
Ло не был пиратом. Корабли Дозора он привёл за собой на хвосте, а потом потопил их — все семь — в безлюдной северной бухте. Дофламинго мог бы им гордиться — Дофламинго бы им гордился, если бы не был занят другими делами; как бы то ни было, задача оказалась несложной.  
— Это не я, — деревянно покачал головой Салли.  
— Я же говорил, — улыбнулся Ло. — Джокер бы убил, а я — просто напугаю. Найди предателя, Салли, а я найду, что сказать Джокеру.  
Надежда словно вдохнула жизнь в загорелое лицо.  
— Когда ты уплываешь?  
— Подожду до утра, — ответил Ло. — Тогда и заключим сделку.  
Он вернулся на корабль. Всю ночь с острова доносились дикие крики, а утром, когда Ло вошёл в деревню, то увидел страшно изуродованный, безглазый труп, качающийся на столбе. Салли шумно клялся в верности, называл Дофламинго отцом и благодетелем, с презрением отворачивался от сундука с деньгами. Помещение пропитал едкий и горький запах страха.  
Словом, Ло справился с задачей.

Он плыл на Дресс Росу так быстро, как мог, а когда вернулся, то у комнат Дофламинго его остановил Требол.  
— Не советую, — рука крепко сжимала плечо, а голос, обычно дурашливый и ноющий, был серьёзным.  
— Доффи там?  
— С чудовищем, — скривился Требол. — Вспоминают детство. Уже два раза подрались.  
— А ты что?  
— А что я? Доффи меня за дверь выставил.   
Требол вздохнул и, помолчав, добавил:  
— Не беспокойся ты так. Доффи прекрасно знает, что за дрянь его брат.  
Вечером Дофламинго не пришёл. Ночью тоже. Поворочавшись в кровати, Ло решил, что всё-таки зря оставил его наедине с чудовищем. То есть, конечно, Дофламинго был сильнее и умнее этого придурка, но мало ли что тот может выкинуть!  
Так что он встал, оделся и пошёл искать Дофламинго. 

Тот обнаружился в гостиной Росинанта (дверь напротив его двери — что ты делаешь, Доффи?), сидел на диване, не обращая внимание на сигаретный дым, заполнивший комнату. Дофламинго не терпел людей с сигаретой, последний кто рискнул при нём закурить, потом собирал сломанную руку по косточкам. К Росинанту это, по-видимому, не относилось.  
— А сам-то? — спросил тот. — Мне Сенгоку рассказывал, как ты на Мариджоа припёрся с головой, а потом удирал оттуда как побитая собака.  
В комнате повисло напряжение, ощутимое, болезненно искрящее, казалось, ещё немного — и они кинутся в драку. Ещё немного? "Уже два раза подрались", — вспомнил он обеспокоенный голос Требола. Происходило невозможное, совершенно, абсолютно невозможное.  
— Кстати, что же ты такого на самом деле сделал, что твой покровитель, — Дофламинго многозначительно ухмыльнулся, — не прикрыл твою задницу?  
— О, — Росинант опустил ресницы. — То, что так и не смог сделать ты. Братишка.  
Ло стоял в дверном проёме, и на него никто не обращал внимание. Он кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание Дофламинго, но отреагировал Росинант:  
— Доффи, тебе пора спать. Твой мальчик уже заждался, а я никуда не денусь, — лениво, не скрывая пренебрежения, протянул он.  
Вот сейчас ублюдок точно допрыгался. Ещё больше курильщиков Дофламинго не любил обсуждения его личной жизни. Но тот благодушно улыбнулся, поднимаясь с дивана:  
— Роси, уймись. Ты уже не в Дозоре.  
Он вышел. Ло последовал за ним, говорить было нечего — да и не хотелось. Хотелось вернуться и убить сволочь — долго, кроваво, мучительно, выплёскивая злость и непонимание. Но он привык доверять Дофламинго, и тот всегда становился таким благодушным и таким спокойным, глядя, как враг, уверенный в своей безнаказанности, делает шаг с обрыва.   
Потом, уже у себя, Дофламинго произнёс:  
— Я сделаю его Корасоном.   
Ло задохнулся от возмущения — нет, успокойся, это какая-то ошибка.  
— А Верго?  
Дофламинго бросил на него короткий взгляд и продолжил, наливая вино в стакан — пальцы мелко тряслись от злости, голос оставался весёлым.  
— Завтра введи его в курс дела.  
— Доффи. Ты что творишь?   
— Я так хочу.  
Ло вздохнул, смиряясь. Иногда Дофламинго хотел странного и откалывал безумные, ничем не обоснованные вещи — хотя, справедливости ради, делал это реже остальных и куда реже самого Ло. Вспомнить даже тот случай, когда Ло добыл себе Кикоку — или тот, когда он, экспериментируя с формулой "жидкого огня", чуть не взорвал корабль.   
Дофламинго тогда только покачал головой и сказал, что им всем очень повезло, что Ло не повезло.  
— Ладно. Как скажешь, Доффи.   
— Только меня завтра не будет, — продолжил Дофламинго. — Так что ты его сам введи в курс дела.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Ло. — Тебя завтра не будет, введу его в курс дела.   
Пока ты трусливо прячешься, — про себя добавил он. Всё-таки это был другой случай. И Верго — Доффи не должен был с ним так поступать.  
Дофламинго кивнул. Молча, залпом, выпил; кивнул на бутылку: будешь? Ло отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Что мне ему рассказать? Всё, что я знаю, да?  
— Нет, конечно, — удивился Дофламинго. — Ты с ума сошёл? Допуск как у старших офицеров.  
— А про нового Корасона ты сам семье объявишь?  
Дофламинго снова налил вина, снял очки. Дужка жалобно хрустнула в руках. Смолчал.  
— А чем его развлечь, прости, занять, пока тебя не будет?  
Ло не ожидал, что Дофламинго сдержится — да его просто трясло от злости — но тот небрежно бросил в ответ:  
— Делай что считаешь нужным.

*  
"Не смей мне больше звонить. Писать тоже не надо. Роси, ты же знаешь, как это бывает, если прокалываешься — то в мелочах. И учти, если ты провалишься из-за своей неосторожности, то я тебе обещаю — слово дозорного — ты умрёшь беглым преступником. Уяснил?"

"Слушаюсь, сэр, папочка. Я унесу эту тайну в свою одинокую холодную могилу".

"Какую ещё тайну, идиот?"

"Тайну вашего выдающегося педагогического таланта, сэр". 

*  
"Значит, у тебя сохранилась мамина шкатулка?"

"Ты тоже помнишь? Когда мама узнала, что мы по-тихому залезаем в шкатулку, начала оставлять нам в ней подарки".

"И никогда не трогала наши секретные записки. Наверное, это единственный способ поговорить без твоих истерических припадков".

"И я ещё сдерживаюсь. Очень не люблю предателей".

"Предателей? Потому что я сбежал от психопата и убийцы?"

"Нет, потому что вернулся шпионить. Что за задание ты получил? Как ты собираешься мне навредить? Убил бы тварь".

"Дай угадаю, почему ты использовал сослагательное наклонение. Тебе очень скучно, дорогой брат".

"Уже нет. Но эта задача не займёт у меня больше месяца".

*  
Наутро Ло зашёл за Росинантом и обнаружил его странно тихим и отстранённым. Росинант стоял у окна, задумчиво курил, а в комнате, едва уловимый, повис запах туалетной воды Дофламинго. От души сразу отлегло: да, это был тот самый, прежний Доффи, который бы ни за что не оставил дома беспорядок.   
— Пойдём, — сказал Ло.  
Росинант повернулся, выбрасывая окурок, и Ло поймал на себе его внимательный, изучающий взгляд.  
— Давно ты здесь?  
— Не твоё дело, — ответил Ло. Росинант согласно кивнул: да, не моё.  
По дороге в малый тронный зал он молчал, оглядывал стены, колонны и лестницы так, словно не запоминал — вспоминал их расположение. Только один раз подал голос:  
— Доффи сказал, что ты мне всё тут покажешь.  
— Покажу, — согласился Ло. — Что он ещё сказал?  
Росинант помялся, но всё-таки ответил:  
— Что ты его правая рука, и что твой приказ — это его приказ.  
— Хорошо.  
Они вошли в зал, и Ло показал на пустующее кресло:  
— Оно теперь твоё.  
Требол поднял голову, круглые тёмные очки блеснули маслянисто и тускло. Ло пожал плечами — а я что могу поделать.  
— Вот, это наш новый Корасон. Доффи так сказал.  
— Ну что теперь поделать, — широко улыбнулся Диаманте, поглаживая рукоять меча. — Раз сказал, то сказал.  
Росинант неопределённо кивнул и пошёл к креслу с высокой спинкой в форме сердца. Ло смотрел на его спину — всё тот же плащ дозорного на плечах, угольные буквы на белом: "Правосудие". Правосудие, значит? Хорошо.  
Нахмурившись, он взволнованно воскликнул:  
— Чёрт! Повезло, что Доффи нет, а то бы ты попал.  
— Я? — обернулся, остановившись, Росинант. — Почему?  
— Потому что старшие офицеры, Корасон, обязаны носить символику мастей. Это Доффи так говорит, вы всегда должны помнить о том, что вы — его козыри.  
Росинант моргнул.  
— Тебе должны были утром принести рубашку с сердечками, — Ло обеспокоенно прошёлся по залу. — Слушай, ты не представляешь, как это серьёзно. Это нерушимое правило.  
Росинант недоверчиво огляделся — лица у старших офицеров были серьёзные.  
— Да ты сам посмотри! — теряя терпение, повысил голос Ло. — У всех же так!  
Пика молча показал на символы, выбитые на наплечниках — ну да, он всегда слишком серьёзно относился к символике. Требол помахал жезлом с анкарским символом плодородия — сойдёт за трефу, если не приглядываться. И сказал:  
— А помните, Диаманте как-то раз вместо плаща с ромбами надел что-то в клетку?  
— Как не помнить, — вздохнул Диаманте. — Доффи тогда так разозлился, чуть не убил. У меня теперь на всякий случай даже трусы в ромбик!  
На Росинанта было приятно посмотреть: такая растерянность проступила на его лице.  
— Да ладно тебе, Ло, Росито же не знал, — вмешался Требол. Щёки подрагивали от сдерживаемого смеха.  
— Он сейчас пойдёт и переоденется, — продолжил Диаманте. — А мы Доффи не скажем.   
— И ты не говори, — пискнул Пика. — Это же мелочь.  
— Ладно, сейчас вернусь, — неохотно кивнул Росинант. И в гробовой тишине вышел.  
Не стоило даже надеяться на то, что Росинант заблудится — дорогу он всё-таки запомнил, а когда вернулся, на нём в самом деле была рубашка с сердечками; и где её только нашёл?   
С рубашки всё только началось — и все очень быстро вспомнили, каким невыносимым может быть Ло, когда ему что-то не нравится. Росинант будто ничего не замечал. Ходил за Ло, приставал с дурацкими вопросами, а когда тот, разозлившись, спросил, не может ли Росинант развлечь себя сам — удивлённо отозвался:  
— Доффи не отдавал мне никаких приказов, я не знаю, чем заняться.  
Как потерянный щенок, честное слово. Разве что не скулил.  
И да, Дофламинго мог бы это предусмотреть — а вместо этого не отвечал на звонки.  
Вечером он позвонил сам.  
— Ты скоро вернёшься? — спросил Ло.  
— Нет, задержусь ещё немного.  
— Что-то серьёзное?  
— Да нет, — как-то рассеянно ответил Дофламинго. И тут же ожил: — Как там Роси?  
— Лучше всех, — буркнул Ло. — Кстати, ты знаешь, что "росинант" на древнем языке означает "бесполезная кляча"?  
Дофламинго помолчал — на фоне шумели волны; низко прогудела корабельная сирена. Послышались голоса, слишком быстрые, неразборчивые.  
— А, чуть не забыл, — добавил Дофламинго. — Если кто-то тронет моего младшего брата — убью на месте.  
— Охренеть! — вырвалось у Ло. — Что, вот так вот сразу?  
— Ты меня понял? — голос стал чужим, неприятным. Дофламинго не пугал — он предупреждал. Ло молча положил трубку.  
Нет, с Дофламинго определённо происходило что-то странное. Невольно задумаешься о том, что ждёт их дальше. Из открытого окна тянуло табачным дымом, и Ло, поморщившись, решил проверить, чем занимается чудовище. В конце концов, этого Доффи не запрещал.

— Открыто! — донеслось из-за двери. — А, это ты.  
Ло шагнул внутрь, остановился: Росинант валялся на диване, закинув ногу за ногу, и читал при свете зажжённой лампы. На колене, опасно покачиваясь, стояла пепельница, а рука с сигаретой упала вниз, туда, где с подлокотника кресла свисал, небрежно брошенный, капитанский плащ.  
Почему-то сложно было отвести взгляд от пепельницы, а когда он соскальзывал, то тут же упирался в пряжку ремня, в голый живот, в светлые полоски шрамов на загорелой коже. Вдруг запахло палёным, и Ло тряхнул головой, приходя в себя — это от тлеющей сигареты загорелся плащ. Росинант смотрел на пламя с недоумением и каким-то непонятным смирением, тогда Ло подошёл к дивану, взял бутылку вина, стоявшую на полу и молча вылил на злополучный плащ.  
— Мог бы его просто выбросить.  
— Да, теперь придётся, — ответил Росинант, закрывая книгу. Книга была старая, из того тайника, откуда она у него?  
Росинант, поймав его взгляд, пояснил:  
— У Доффи взял. Он, кажется, был не против. Или не обратил внимания, — лёгкая, беспечная улыбка преобразила его лицо. Ло оглядел комнату:  
— Где твои вещи?   
— Остались в Маринфорде. — Росинант засунул руки за голову, пепельница накренилась, но всё же не упала. — Думаю, сейчас лежат в спецхранилище. Как-то по-дурацки я вляпался.  
Сейчас Росинант ничем не напоминал злобную, ядовитую змею, которую хотелось убивать мучительно и долго. Казался спокойным, даже доброжелательным. Только казался — Ло ему ни на каплю не верил.  
Тусклые, тревожно красные глаза, светлые волнистые волосы — у Дофламинго после душа они тоже ложились волнами, ему это страшно не нравилось, в конце концов, он начал стричься коротко.  
— Во что вляпался? — спросил Ло, опускаясь в кресло.   
— Да так, — уклончиво ответил Росинант. — А ты зачем пришёл?  
— Разве не очевидно? — Ло потянулся за сигаретами, прикурил одну, протянул. — Поговорить. Познакомиться ближе. Задать неудобные вопросы. Оценить, насколько ты опасен, Донкихот Росинант. Так во что ты вляпался?  
Тот, помедлив, всё-таки взял сигарету — аккуратно, не касаясь пальцев. Затянулся.  
— Не помню. Сопровождал тут одну... Уважаемую, — он произнёс это слово с таким надменным отвращением, с каким даже Доффи никогда не говорил о тенрюбито. Да кто он такой, этот Росинант?  
— Собачья работа, — вздохнул Росинант ещё спустя пару затяжек. — Не выдержал, нажрался, очнулся за решёткой. Сенгоку очень орал, конечно, потом сказал, что за оскорбление тенрюбито полагается казнь, и он ничего не может для меня сделать. Ну, я и сбежал.  
Ло растерянно моргнул.  
— То есть тебе приказали сопровождать тенрюбито, а ты нажрался и ничего не помнишь?  
— Мне было морально тяжело, — он отвечал серьёзно, а глаза смеялись.   
Ло покачал головой и вдруг подумал, что в сравнении с Росинантом Доффи с его внезапно образовавшимися и явно выдуманными делами — образец взрослого, рассудительного, предусмотрительного человека.  
Он забрался в кресло с ногами, упёрся подбородком в колено и спросил:  
— Где ты служил?  
Росинант неопределённо взмахнул сигаретой:  
— То тут, то там. Не люблю сидеть на месте.  
— Ловил пиратов?  
— Бывало.  
И, видимо, заметив выражение, промелькнувшее на лице Ло, сердито добавил:  
— Вообще-то я на хорошем счету!  
— Был, — напомнил Ло. Он смотрел на Росинанта, мысленно сравнивая с Доффи, и не мог понять, как тот умудрился вырасти таким безответственным, таким избалованным? И Доффи — зачем ему такой брат? Неужели Росинант для него важнее семьи?   
— Каким был Доффи в детстве? — наконец, спросил Ло.  
— Тебе не понравится ответ. — Росинант помолчал немного и, не дождавшись возражений, продолжил: — Злобный маленький гадёныш. Не думаю, что он изменился, Ло.  
Неожиданно он сел, отбросив свою мнимую расслабленность — подался вперёд и голосом, серьёзным, как у сумасшедшего, произнёс:  
— Не поворачивайся к нему спиной. Всегда будь с ним очень осторожен. Не думай, что тебя спасёт то, что Доффи тебя трахает — он убивал куда более близких людей.  
В комнату вползала душная, грузная августовская ночь, свет от лампы, тусклый и зябкий, колебался — вот-вот исчезнет. Всё это, чёрные тени в углах, тлеющие в них золотые искры, голос Росинанта, тихий, гипнотически отчётливый — приносило тревогу и пустоту.  
Твой брат сумасшедшее чудовище, Доффи, — отстранённо подумал Ло.   
Ему захотелось уйти — и потом, торопливо и равнодушно распрощавшись, уже в коридоре, он понял, почему ушёл Дофламинго, от чего тот сбежал.

Под утро он провалился в короткую дрёму; ему привиделся Дофламинго — в темноте, освещённый тусклым светом лампы, в очках непривычной формы, с отросшими, волнистыми волосами. Такой же, как всегда, и странно незнакомый, тот принёс с собой ощущение беспокойной, жаркой истомы; Ло вздохнул и, выпадая из сна, вдруг услышал рядом шаги, тихий шорох ткани. Он замер.  
— Это я, — сказал Дофламинго, садясь на кровать. Ло потянул его к себе, вцепился в плечи; впился в губы, заглушив шёпот — тише, Ло, тише.   
Пальцы провели вдоль члена, сжались, пропуская по нервам электрическую дрожь. Дофламинго обнял его со спины, целовал шею, не переставая дрочить, а Ло был так возбуждён, что не осталось никаких сил сдерживаться, не кричать, не извиваться, не вырываться — чтобы прижаться ещё ближе. Когда его совсем повело, Дофламинго вдруг сдавил член у основания, и Ло протестующе застонал — от прерванного, сбитого оргазма низ живота продрало режущей болью. Но член оказался между его бёдер, пальцы толкнулись в рот, и Ло облизал их, втягивая глубоко в рот, изнемогая от желания кончить. Потом были быстрые размашистые движения между плотно сжатых ног, кулак скользил то вверх, то вниз, ускоряя темп, и стало слишком хорошо, бездумно, опустошённо.  
Дофламинго молчал и гладил его по животу, без страсти, успокаивая. Ло окутал запах моря, слабее — туалетной воды, на самом дне — горький оттенок табачного дыма, и тогда, уже засыпая, он вдруг что-то понял, что-то очень важное, даже попытался запомнить, но Дофламинго шепнул — теперь всё будет хорошо, спи, — и Ло уснул.  
Утром он проснулся от звука хлопнувшей двери. Рядом никого не было; Ло закрыл глаза, прижался щекой к подушке и подумал, что хочет поговорить с Верго. А Дофламинго — да он даже не заметит его отсутствия.

Кайросеки — лёгкий металл. Ло прекрасно это знал, но чем дальше, тем более тяжёлыми, почти неподъёмными казались оковы на руках. Под языком разливалась горькая, вязкая слюна, а в глазах то и дело темнело — его слегка заносило на поворотах и стоило труда не споткнуться, не прислониться к стене, не сползти по ней, теряя сознание.  
Дозорный, потрёпанный, бандитского вида, толкнул его в кабинет.  
— Коммодор, сэр! Лейтенант Мартен поймал пирата!  
Коммодор отложил стопку документов, сплёл пальцы в замок и посмотрел из-под тёмных очков.  
— Трафальгар Ло из шайки Донкихота, — сказал он. — На листовке этот щенок выглядел старше.  
— Капитан, у тебя печенька к лицу прилипла, — осклабился Ло.  
— Пираты, — вздохнул коммодор. — Самые предсказуемые люди на свете. Через полчаса от твоей наглости ничего не останется, сопляк. Бардж, оставь нас.  
Тот отдал честь и, ударив на прощание Ло кулаком в бок, вышел.  
— Ну и порядки у вас, — поморщившись, Ло опустился на стул, стоявший у стены.  
— Привет, мелкий, — улыбнулся коммодор. — Что-то случилось?  
Он вышел из-за стола, прихватив из ящика связку ключей. Тихо щёлкнул замок, и Ло наконец вдохнул полной грудью, помотал головой, стряхивая обморочное оцепенение.  
— Случилось, — кивнул Ло. — Тебе Доффи ничего не говорил?  
— Про нового Корасона? Да, говорил.   
Верго прошёл к окну, остановился, заложив руки за спину.  
— Обычно Доффи знает, что делает. Но в том, что касается Росинанта... Будь с ним очень осторожен.  
— С этим придурком? — фыркнул Ло.  
— Пожалуй, с обоими.  
— Ты не преувеличиваешь? Ладно ещё Доффи, но с чего мне бояться долбоеба, который умудрился просрать такое важное задание?  
— Знаешь, может и не просрал, — Верго говорил неторопливо и взвешенно, будто размышлял на ходу. — Чем больше я думаю об этой истории с тенрюбито, тем более странным мне кажется, что Росинант сделал такую глупость. Это же всё произошло здесь, на моих глазах — интересное совпадение, не находишь? И Росинант, воспитанник адмирала флота, перспективный, между прочим, офицер...  
"Вообще-то я на хорошем счету", — вспомнил Ло. Часть правды лучше любой лжи, да?  
— ...с засекреченным личным делом. Ему бы не дали сбежать — слишком много знал.  
Верго замолчал. Вернулся к столу, вытащил из ящика наручники. Бросил их Ло. Тот поймал: обычные, металлические, только с виду похожие на оковы из кайросеки.  
— А Кикоку? — спросил он, защёлкивая браслет на запястье. — Твои уроды отобрали.  
— Придётся тебе обойтись без Кикоку, — ответил Верго. — При случае верну.  
В первый раз Ло увидел Верго шесть лет назад, на Миньоне, и детский страх перед дозорными, смешанный со злостью, быстро сменился торжеством: эти дозорные даже не подозревали, что среди них — человек Доффи, преданный ему до мозга костей. Верго скучал по вольной пиратской жизни, но и карьеру строил с удовольствием — тот редкий и счастливый случай, когда желания совпадают с требованиями необходимости. Хотя — не такой уж и редкий. В их семье все делали только то, что хотели — то, что хотел от них Дофламинго, и Ло восхищался тем, как он, не прилагая, казалось, никаких усилий, управляет чужими жизнями, чужой любовью, чужим обожанием.   
Так было раньше, но сейчас что-то сломалось: Ло знал, что.   
Нет, он не верил в того Росинанта, о котором говорил Верго — трудно поверить, когда перед глазами стоит совсем другой человек.  
В этом-то и была проблема: Ло не мог выкинуть Росинанта из головы. Вспоминал, как тот валялся на диване, пепельницу, качающуюся на колене, светлые полоски и капли шрамов на загорелой коже. Полы рубашки разошлись, открывая живот, рубашка была та самая, дурацкая, с сердечками. Вернувшись на Дресс Росу, Ло первым делом направился к Дофламинго, но, взявшись за дверную ручку, остановился. Из-за двери послышалось раздражённое:  
— И сними эту идиотскую рубашку, ты в ней на сутенёра похож! Кто тебе вообще сказал... Бля, что ты делаешь?!  
— Доффи, — заглянул в комнату Ло. — Ты занят?  
Дофламинго сдёрнул с головы смятую рубашку, швырнул на пол, но его движения тревожно диссонировали с выражением его лица, с тем, как он смотрел на Росинанта — не как на брата, не как на врага, — так смотрят на своенравного и запутавшегося любовника. Росинант прошёл мимо, невозмутимый и голый по пояс; поравнявшись с Ло, приветственно хлопнул по плечу, и сердце сжалось, пересохло во рту. Дверь оглушительно хлопнула, только тогда Ло выдохнул.  
Прикрыв глаза, Дофламинго потёр висок, раздражённо и устало:  
— Невозможно с ним. Что ты хотел?  
— А про рубашку это я ему сказал. Что старшие офицеры носят символы карточных мастей, и это нерушимое правило. Твоё.  
Ло поднял рубашку с пола, ткань была ещё тёплой.  
— И, между прочим, мне все подыграли. Наш новый Корасон успел обзавестись фан-клубом.  
— Придурки, зачем, — рассмеялся Дофламинго.  
— Из-за Верго. — Ло помолчал и спросил: — Почему он тебя ненавидит?  
— Потому что я убил нашего дерьмового папашу.  
— А почему ты его убил?  
— Когда это будет тебя касаться, расскажу.  
— Он мне не нравится, — сказал Ло. Дофламинго подошёл, взял его лицо в ладони, поднял, встречаясь взглядом:  
— Ло, хорош заливать. Ты на него смотришь как собака на кусок мяса.  
Ты тоже, — подумал Ло и покачал головой:  
— Всё равно, я ему не верю.

*  
"Если ты думаешь, что мой Ло вот так запросто тебе поверит, ты ошибаешься. Но ты можешь попробовать — я не буду тебе мешать. А трахаться он может с кем угодно. Хочешь, подскажу, что ему нравится?"

"А давай поспорим, что поверит. И это вообще не твоё дело, с кем трахается Ло и тем более — с кем трахаюсь я".

"Ну давай поспорим. На желание слабо?"

"Не боишься?"

"И ещё, Роси. Если я увижу, что Ло не нравится то, что ты с ним делаешь, ты пожалеешь, что тебя не расстреляли".

*  
Все они со своими предупреждениями и опасениями перегибали палку, считая опасным растяпу, способного запутаться в собственных ногах. Росинант был мутным, но безобидным — ну, насколько безобидным вообще может быть дозорный. Бывший дозорный, — поправил себя Ло.  
— А вот тут будет завод, — он махнул рукой, указывая на леса, паутиной затянувшие недостроенный каркас.  
— Давай залезем! — тут же предложил Росинант.  
Засекреченное личное дело? "Будь с ним очень осторожен"? Смешно.  
День сегодня выдался отличный, ясный, не слишком жаркий, и небо казалось огромным и бездонным. Хороший день для прогулки, да и не стоило выпускать Росинанта из виду.  
Они забрались на самый верх, Росинант, конечно, подошёл к самому краю, пару раз чуть было не напоровшись на торчащие прутья арматуры. Ло щурился от солнца, его опьяняла высота и свежий воздух, и что-то легко и неотступно тянуло в груди, будто там образовалась пустота. Он подумал, что нужно бы позвать Росинанта, мало ли что случится — и, конечно, тут же случилось: тот, стоявший на каменном парапете, взмахнул руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие — "Пространство", — крикнул Ло, — "Замена" — и, оказавшись рядом, схватил его за руки, потянул на себя. Всё произошло так быстро, что только потом он сообразил, какой упустил шанс. Ведь Ло всё ещё хотел избавиться от Росинанта — не потому что верил в его мифическое коварство, а из-за Доффи.  
— Отпусти, — как ни в чём не бывало сказал Росинант. Волосы трепал ветер, улыбка трогала края губ, беспечная и лёгкая.   
Ло шагнул назад, не выпуская его рук.  
— А ты что, не слышал про очередной Доффин загон, тьфу, закон? Цитирую, если кто-то тронет моего младшего брата, убью на месте.   
— Как мило, — прищурился Росинант.  
— Да отойди ты от края!  
— И что, думаешь, Доффи с тобой так поступит? — невыносимо светским тоном поинтересовался Росинант. — Даже если ты ни в чём не виноват?  
— Делай что хочешь. Я ухожу, — Ло засунул руки в карманы, отвернулся и пошёл назад, к лестнице.  
Спину холодило страшное, ничем не оправданное предчувствие; казалось, он вот-вот услышит свист ветра и следом — отдалённый глухой удар тела о землю. Он уже пересёк площадку, когда Росинант его окликнул:  
— Эй, подожди!  
Ло обернулся, собираясь его поторопить — и замер с открытым ртом: Росинант двигался так быстро, как будто его вырезали из одной точки и вставили в другую — так быстро, что глаз не мог этого уловить.  
— А Доффи знает, что ты так умеешь?  
— Не выдавай меня, — подмигнул Росинант.  
Всё это было очень прозрачно: его интерес, его игры, похожие на заигрывание, то, как он держался на расстоянии. Росинант не скрывал своих намерений, Ло не знал, что думать по этому поводу. А может, не было никаких намерений, — может, Ло просто хотел, чтобы они были. Он запрокинул голову, будто впитывая в себя раскалённое белое солнце, ветер в звенящем воздухе, невероятную, бескрайнюю лёгкость.

Вечером Ло сидел и смотрел, как эти двое склонились над картой. Позади остались два часа пустых разговоров, и доброжелательная настойчивость Дофламинго была похожа на объявление войны. Воздух в гостиной казался молочным от дыма.  
— Хватит ломаться, — напирал Дофламинго. — Ты же бывший дозорный, наверняка знаешь, как здесь пройти, чтобы ваши не заметили. Помоги мне, Роси.  
— Что, пришла пора платить за гостиницу? — спросил Росинант и стряхнул пепел мимо пепельницы.  
Сейчас рванёт, — равнодушно подумал Ло. От дыма в голове было тяжело и мутно, от чужой злости — тошно. В воздухе висело напряжение, как перед грозой.  
Он угадал: рвануло. Дофламинго схватил руку с сигаретой, рявкнул:  
— Ты заебал уже в лицо дымить!  
Росинант не понимал слова "хватит". Там, где любой другой человек отступил бы, выжидая удобный случай, Росинант, этот сумасшедший, кидался вперёд, нарушал все границы, все соображения здравого смысла. Сгрёб Дофламинго за рубашку, придвинулся вплотную, губами к губам — голову немного набок, будто хотел поцеловать — и спокойным деловым голосом начал рассказывать про пути контрабандистов. Вдруг запнулся, будто потерял мысль — рука Дофламинго ещё сжимала запястье, пальцы поглаживали кожу, — вздохнул и закончил:  
— Это всё, что я знаю. Теперь ты счастлив, Доффи?  
Когда он ушёл, Дофламинго долго смотрел на дверь. Потом перевёл взгляд на Ло, улыбнулся:  
— Иди ко мне.  
— До меня тут кое-то дошло, — сказал Ло, даже не пытаясь подняться из кресла. — Что вы своей вечной руганью компенсируете желание поебаться.  
— Нет, ты что, ничего подобного, — Доффи был сама искренность.  
— Ладно, как скажешь, — отозвался Ло. — Не компенсируете.  
И подумал с внезапной обидой, что Доффи сам всегда твердил про "говори прямо", и что он делает сейчас? Или это новое, усовершенствованное правило — говори прямо во всех случаях, которые не касаются Роси? Да что с ним такое?  
Так или иначе, это Роси был во всём виноват. И Ло, кажется, придумал, как вывести его на чистую воду.

Принцессу Виолу держали в тюрьме в кайросеки — слишком мягкая мера для человека, способного читать мысли и видеть сквозь стены — и ненавидящего Дофламинго всем сердцем. Дофламинго хотел, чтобы она присоединилась к семье, но Виола сбежала. Сбежала бы, если бы не попыталась его прирезать. Оскорблённый такими глупостью и упрямством, Дофламинго в последний раз предложил ей передумать и, снова услышав "нет", забыл о Виоле навсегда.   
Иногда Ло задавался вопросом, почему Дофламинго тогда её не убил, но сейчас, спускаясь по тёмной лестнице, он понял. Тёплые отшлифованные камни стен стали сырыми, на бугристой поверхности проступали влага и слизь. В небольшой комнатке перед анфиладой закрытых камер сидел тюремщик, от скуки раскладывал пасьянс. На грязном столе стояла кружка и пара пустых бутылок.  
Ло поставил сумку на пол и кивнул, ограничившись этим полуприветствием.  
— И вам не болеть, молодой господин, — ответил тюремщик. Ло всё пытался вспомнить, как его зовут, но память подводила, разбивалась о бесцветное, рыхлое лицо.  
— Пришли кого-то навестить?  
— Принцессу Виолу.  
— Бедняжка, — вздохнул тюремщик. — Совсем умом повредилась.  
— Вот как? — Ло повернулся. — И в чём это выражается?  
— Кричит, проклинает нашего господина, — тюремщик загибал пальцы, — несёт какую-то чушь. Не слушайте её, молодой господин.  
Ло взял сумку и шагнул в коридор. Глухие железные двери скрывали решётки, к которым не стоило прикасаться фруктовику. Камеры были пусты: большие и маленькие, пару раз Ло попались зарешечённые клетки. в которых можно было только сидеть.  
Из глубины коридора послышался звук — странный, похожий на шорох или скрежет. Ло ускорил шаг.  
Камера за распахнутой дверью была довольно удобной — никак не клетка — а внутри её, на грязном тонком матрасе, съёжилось тёмное пятно.  
— Принцесса? — позвал Ло. — Я ищу принцессу Виолу.  
— Зачем? — голос был хриплый и тихий, но на самом дне, безотчётная, плескалась надежда.  
— Хочешь отсюда выйти?  
Она ничего не ответила. В полутьме сверкнули белки глаз.  
— Взамен придётся поработать на семью, — продолжил Ло. — Но зато у тебя появится возможность отомстить Доффи. Гипотетически.  
Виола подалась вперёд — для измождённого, жалкого существа, пожалуй, слишком энергично. Звякнули цепи из кайросеки. Ненависть придавала ей сил.  
— Врёшь.  
— Проверь.   
Он срезал замок лезвием Кикоку, толкнул решётку и вошёл в камеру, вызывая Пространство. Одно короткое движение — и оковы упали на пол. Виола встала.  
— Давай, проверь, — повторил Ло.  
Дрожащими тощими руками она сделала "очки", потом, вздохнув, закрыла глаза:  
— Ты хочешь, чтоб я для тебя шпионила.  
— Просто узнала побольше об этом человеке.  
Она снова промолчала.  
— Пойдёшь под начало Требола, — продолжил Ло. — В сумке одежда и всё, что нужно, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Здесь есть душ?  
— Есть, — ответила она с какой-то странной интонацией. — А ты знал, что я соглашусь.  
— Предполагал.

Перед тем, как уйти, уже у самой лестницы, ведущей вверх, Виола окликнула:  
— Подожди.  
— Да? — остановился Ло.  
— Я должна попрощаться.  
Она недобро улыбнулась и протянула руку. Ло положил в ладонь нож.  
— Жду тебя здесь.  
Отвернувшись, он начал ждать. За спиной простучали каблуки, скрипнула дверь. Голос резанул по ушам тошнотворным страхом:  
— Что здесь... Не надо! — и взвинтился воплем. Сквозь крики и проклятия пробивалось холодное змеиное шипение Виолы:  
— Не дёргайся, сучка. Хочешь ещё? Ещё глубже?

— В общем, я оказался более убедительным, чем ты, — похвастался Ло. Он лежал в разворошённой кровати, а Дофламинго, приподнявшись на локте, слушал рассказ про Виолу и невесомо обводил пальцами татуировки. От этих прикосновений было тепло и немного щекотно.  
— А всё почему? — продолжил Ло. — Потому что я предложил то, что ей было нужно.  
— Возможность отомстить? — хмыкнул Дофламинго. — Да я ей об этом тоже говорил.  
— Слушай, я даже не знаю. Иди на меня работать, а взамен можешь попытаться меня грохнуть? Когда-нибудь? Если получится? Как-то тупо. Я бы не купился.  
Из-под полуприкрытых ресниц он смотрел на Дофламинго, решая, рассказать ему про договор насчёт Роси — или ситуация подпадает под правило "говори прямо во всех случаях, которые не касаются Роси".  
— Можно не пытаться грохнуть, — Дофламинго очертил татуировку-сердце, голос был ласковым-ласковым, и Ло напрягся: он знал этот голос, предвещавший, что сейчас его ткнут носом в глупейшую ошибку. — Можно что-нибудь слить. Что-нибудь по-настоящему важное, что знаю только я.   
— Но откуда... — Ло похолодел. — Ой.  
— Ничего, зато ты красивый, — улыбнулся Дофламинго и погладил его по голове. Ло вывернулся, вскочил с кровати, лихорадочно соображая, где искать чёртову Виолу; ему было очень стыдно, он так сильно увлёкся секретами Роси, что напрочь забыл про осторожность. Что-то дёрнуло его за ногу, останавливая.  
— Расслабься, — уже обычным голосом сказал Дофламинго. — Я с ней уже поговорил. Видишь ли, она слишком дорожит жизнью племянницы.  
— Какой ещё племянницы?  
— О которой знал только я.  
Ло сел, сделал вдох, потом выдох.   
Что с ним, что он делает, это надо немедленно прекращать.

3\. ДВА ДОНКИХОТА

*  
"Свежие новости, дорогой брат: тебе больше некуда возвращаться. В Дозоре тебя не примут, как бы ни старался твой папочка. И как бы ни старался ты сам".

"По мне похоже, что я стараюсь?"

"По тебе похоже, что ты стараешься засрать мозги Ло. А ведь тебе ещё нужно разнюхать, что здесь происходит на самом деле. Почему Дресс Роса так отличается от других королевств — и почему вы ничего о ней не знаете".

"И почему же?"

"Потому что я настоящий король."

*  
Он избегал Росинанта целую неделю, и даже сам предложил съездить на Сабаоди — под прикрытием респектабельной работорговли Дофламинго занимался куда более сомнительными вещами: редкими лекарствами и наркотиками, запрещённым оружием. Там, под просторным залом "Человеческого Аукциона", отделённый толстой стеной от помещения для хранения рабов, был ещё один, небольшой не столько зал, сколько склад. Полупустой — то, что здесь продавалось, не залёживалось на полках. Диско старательно делал вид, что никакого склада не существует, а Матушка Минг, в свою очередь, называла его дешёвым позёром и бурчала под нос, умело и легко ощупывая закрытый контейнер, что если случится беда — а беда всегда случается, помяни моё слово, молодой господин — этот кусок разноцветного дерьма будет лежать и вонять, и толку с него никакого не будет.  
Матушка Минг была трогательно пухлой старушкой с румяными щеками и кольцами с отравленными шипами на коротеньких пальцах. Ло знал таких людей, уютных и очень домашних: им доверяешь до последнего, даже когда они целятся в тебя из пистолета, и даже когда жмут на спусковой крючок — от них всё ещё не ждёшь подвоха.  
Может быть, Дофламинго тоже не ждал подвоха от Росинанта, отворачивался от подозрений, чтобы не потерять самого близкого человека. Или считал, что у него всё под контролем — но чтобы понять, что он ошибается, достаточно было одного взгляда.  
Когда Ло вернулся, то увидел их, стоящих лицом к лицу у раскрытого сундука. Дофламинго поправлял на Росинанте шубу, похожую на его собственную, только чёрную. И они снова ругались, приглушёнными, такими утомлёнными голосами, как будто им за это платят — и платят удручающе мало.   
— Чёрная в такую жару, — начал было Росинант, Дофламинго его оборвал:  
— Потерпишь.  
Он поправил воротник, будто не замечая чужую руку на щеке. Пальцы очертили скулу, тронули серьги.  
— Какой дурак вообще будет...  
— Очень самокритично.  
— Мне нечем заняться, — сменил тактику Росинант.  
— А мне кажется, что ты наоборот очень занят. Как думаешь, Ло?  
Ло не сразу понял, что последний вопрос адресован ему, не сразу смог сбросить зачарованное и жаркое оцепенение — когда он на них смотрел, что-то плавилось внутри.  
— Пойду прогуляюсь, — сообщил Росинант и вышел. Дофламинго выразительно взглянул на Ло, тот закатил глаза — и, развернувшись, двинулся вслед, хотя ему как раз-таки было чем заняться и без этого.

Росинант направлялся в Колизей. Сначала Ло попытался его отговорить, а потом решил, что ничего страшного не произойдёт — в конце концов, продолжая настаивать, он бы привлёк ненужный интерес к происходящему в Колизее. Сказал только, что программа там сегодня скучная, ни одного известного бойца. Росинант, повернувшись, посмотрел на него из-под тёмных очков — и чуть было не споткнулся о бордюр.  
— Смотри лучше под ноги, — вздохнул Ло. Они прошли через толпу — Росинант было заикнулся про кассу, тогда Ло взял его за руку и молча потащил за собой.  
— Я не хочу сидеть в королевской ложе, — возмутился Росинант, совсем как капризный ребёнок, которому купили шоколадное мороженое вместо клубничного.  
— Хорошо, сядем на трибунах, — кивнул Ло, не замедляя шаг. Пальцы сжались в руке, и это движение отдалось лёгким уколом холода в желудке. На входе его, конечно, узнали — до сих пор помнили тот бой, один из первых, и то, как Ло потом стоял на залитой кровью арене и совсем чуть-чуть рисовался: широкая ухмылка, в вытянутой руке — Кикоку, с лезвия срываются алые капли. Он смотрел вверх, на Доффи, а тот держал в руке его рубашку и задумчиво улыбался.  
— А выйти на арену может кто угодно? — прикуривая, спросил Росинант. Ло хлопнул его по плечу, сбивая занявшееся пламя. Над Колизеем клубился серый туман, играл золотыми искорками, а воздух стал плотным, будто стеклянным, и Росинанту нечего было делать на арене, но тут Диаманте, оглядев приготовившихся к схватке бойцов, недобро ухмыльнулся и крикнул в микрофон:  
— Что, никто больше не хочет на арену?  
Ло скрипнул зубами. Он понимал Диаманте — бой обещал быть скучным, и он вдруг понял, почему Росинант отказался от королевской ложи — ублюдок с самого начала собирался выйти на арену.   
— Как видишь, да, — ровно ответил Ло.  
Росинант поднялся, и вдруг, на какое-то мгновение, стал безумно похож на Дофламинго, словно его окружила невидимая аура власти и могущества. Волосы вспыхнули диким, солнечным золотом. Только во рту тлел сигаретный окурок, напрочь убивая весь пафос.  
Лицо у Диаманте стало кислое — наверняка представлял себе, как он будет докладывать Доффи про труп ненаглядного Корасона, — но голос звучал уверенно и воодушевлённо:  
— Есть один доброволец! Спускайся сюда, парень, подберём тебе железный костюмчик по размеру!  
— Лишь бы не деревянный, — буркнул Ло под нос.

Росинант отказался от доспехов. Взял, не глядя, первый попавшийся меч — и чуть не грохнулся по пути на арену. Что это, снова игра? Ло не знал. Слишком хорошо помнил взгляд Росинанта, полный недоумения и странного смирения, когда у него загорелся плащ дозорного. Росинант не притворялся, он действительно был неуклюжим растяпой — и успел к этому привыкнуть. Но потом, на арене, он снова не притворялся, и бой закончился за две минуты.  
Две минуты. Ни одной смерти. И ни одного человека, оставшегося на ногах. Даже Диаманте сразу не нашёлся со словами, а когда всё-таки объявил победителя, то косился на Росинанта так, словно тот был омерзительным насекомым.  
— Победитель сегодняшних игр! — радостно заорал он. — Донкихот Росинант, Корасон! Вот оно, милосердие Донкихотов!  
Отличная выдержка. И отличный выпад. Росинант стоял, смотрел на ревущие трибуны, и глаза у него были злыми. Над головой, в стеклянном густом воздухе, тревожно и голодно ворочалась невидимая алма.

Ладно. Ло решил не говорить ему ничего, да и настроение у Росинанта, похоже улучшилось сразу после того, как они, выбравшись из Колизея, купили целый пакет одуряюще пахнущих, горячих пирожков. Шли, ели на ходу, перебрасывались незначительными и почти бессмысленными репликами. Росинант удивлялся, как много здесь живых игрушек, восхищался фонтанами, разглядывал многочисленные флюгеры самых разных форм и видов — и то и дело поправлял шубу, наброшенную на плечи.  
— Жарко? — спросил Ло.  
— Да нет, она не жаркая, — посерьёзнев, ответил Росинант.   
Конечно, дело было совсем не в этом.  
— Почему ты ненавидишь Доффи?  
— Потому что он безумное чудовище, — Росинант помолчал и добавил: — Я его не ненавижу.  
Ло пожал плечами — как скажешь — и доел пирожок.  
— Он ужасный человек.  
— Он лучше всех, — ответил Ло. — Умный, красивый и крутой.  
И потянулся в пакет за ещё одним пирожком.  
— Доффи тебе все мозги засрал.  
— Тогда зачем ты здесь?  
Ло улыбался и с любопытством глядел на Росинанта: что теперь соврёт? Про братскую привязанность? Или про безвыходное положение? Ему почему-то было весело, и даже угроза, исходившая от Росинанта, казалась ненастоящей, словно они договорились сыграть в эту игру.  
— Я же говорю, я не ненавижу Доффи, — повторил Росинант. — У меня есть причины.  
— Какие?  
Взгляд скользнул по лицу, остановился на губах.  
— Разные.

Касайся дело обычного секса, Ло не колебался бы ни минуты, но Росинант втягивал его в отношения, такие же сложные и противоречивые, как у них с Дофламинго. Наверное, без сложностей он не умел.  
С другой стороны был Дофламинго, который бы, конечно, всё понял — всё, кроме ситуации, когда его Роси достаётся не ему. Дофламинго был увлечён, Ло никогда его таким не видел — и никогда раньше не ревновал. С учётом всего это новое чувство выглядело даже смешным, только вот Ло было совсем не смешно.  
Он часто думал, что лучше бы Росинант не появлялся в их жизни, а потом смотрел на него, прикуривающего сигарету, или листающего книгу, или идущего рядом, и мысли уходили, смытые блаженной пустотой. Это было секундное, точечное помешательство, которое быстро отпускало и неуклонно возвращалось.  
Ещё он думал, что Дофламинго мог бы всё изменить — но тот, казалось, не собирался ничего менять.

Ло нашёл его в кабинете с ден-ден-муши — тот сидел в кресле, закинув ноги на стол, и с кем-то разговаривал. Ло закрыл дверь, и Дофламинго показал на динамик, продолжая говорить:  
— Нет, Пабло, или это финальные чертежи субмарины, или это херня, третьего не дано. И, пожалуйста, поторопись, иначе мне придётся обратиться к кому-нибудь ещё.  
Ло сел на подлокотник кресла. Что за Пабло? Ден-ден-муши, который говорил с Дофламинго, был зеленоватый, с выпученными глазами и чайками Дозора на боках раковины. Но субмарина... Здорово было бы на ней ходить, глубоко под водой, не завися от ветра и течений. Дофламинго обнял его за талию и потянул вниз, на колени.  
— К кому это ты обратишься? — зло и испуганно отозвался ден-ден-муши. Ло устроился удобнее, прикоснулся губами к шее в вырезе рубашки — и вдруг вспомнил, схватил со стола блокнот и быстро написал: "Я видел субмарину у Трехрукого Ларри. Серую такую с зелёным камуфляжем".  
Дофламинго кивнул.  
— Да хоть к тому, кто списал экспериментальный образец по состоянию негодности, а потом загнал его Трехрукому Ларри, — небрежно и ласково ответил он. — Или к его начальству.   
— Я понял, Джокер, — ден-ден-муши ещё сильнее позеленел.  
— Неделя, Пабло. У тебя осталась всего неделя.  
— Я успею раньше, Джокер.  
— И не забудь формулу топлива.  
— Непременно, — едва слышно ответил ден-ден-муши.  
— Береги себя, — ухмыльнулся Дофламинго и нажал отбой. Взглянул на Ло:  
— Ты же с Роси уходил.  
— Я уже вернулся.  
Рука скользнула по пояснице и поднялась под рубашкой вдоль позвоночника, ногти легко царапнули кожу, вызывая электрические мурашки. Ло вздохнул, подавшись вперёд, обнял Дофламинго за шею, лизнул нижнюю губу, прикусил — не ожидая реакции, он наслаждался прикосновением, теплом чужого тела.  
— Тебя стучаться не учили? — хрипло спросил Дофламинго. Откашлялся.  
— Не помню, — пробормотал Ло. — Что за субмарина?  
— Экспериментальная модель. Обкатаем на тебе, а если всё будет нормально, то... Что?  
— Ничего, — ответил Ло. — Жёлтую.  
Дофламинго подозрительно прищурился и отодвинул его от себя. Губы дрогнули в улыбке.  
— Спасибо, Доффи, — подсказал он.  
— Ло, у меня для тебя подарок, — парировал Ло. — Спасибо, Доффи. Экспериментальная — это значит, она взорвётся прежде чем потонет?  
— Это как повезёт, — Дофламинго ухмылялся, уже не скрываясь.  
Ло покачал головой и провёл пальцем по его губам. Говорить не хотелось, хотелось целоваться, пока не пересохнет во рту, пока не закончится воздух.  
— Доффи, давай продолжим, — шепнул он и в ответ услышал сочащийся ехидством голос Требола:  
— Доффи, застегни штаны. Эти документы нужны мне сегодня.  
Ло повернулся, посмотрел на Требола, потом на папку с бумагами. Попытался встать, но Дофламинго его удержал.  
— Завтра.  
— Рано утром, — согласился Требол.  
— В шесть.  
— Прочитать не забудь.  
Требол тяжело вздохнул и пошёл к двери, но стоило ему только выйти, как Дофламинго потянулся за папкой. Пролистал бумаги, бросил папку на стол и заметил:  
— Кстати, Ло, люди опять по ночам пропадают. Так у нас совсем никого не останется.  
— Может, это Сахарок?  
Вопрос был вполне оправданным — с месяц назад Сахарок придумала, как усовершенствовать технику превращения, а ночью вышла в город попрактиковаться. Доффи узнал об этом на третий день. Отсмеявшись и перебрав самые забористые ругательства, он позвал Требола и попросил: "Сделай с этим что-нибудь, ты же можешь".  
Требол смог.  
— Да нет, не Сахарок, скорее уж алма. Введу комендантский час, пока не разберёмся.  
— Нечего разбираться, Доффи, — нахмурившись, выпрямился Ло. — Всё дело в Роси. Два Донкихота, ровно на одного больше, чем нужно.  
Дофламинго кивнул, потом уставился с искренним интересом:  
— "Роси"?  
— А что? — спросил Ло, чувствуя, как к щекам подкатывает душный, тяжёлый румянец.  
— Ничего, — улыбнулся Дофламинго. Внезапно захотелось, чтобы он остановил, удержал — и от глупости, и вообще, рядом с собой. Но Дофламинго никого не держал. То есть — почти никого.  
— Ты же его сам называешь Роси.  
Помолчав, Дофламинго спросил:  
— Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?  
А что рассказывать? — с удивившим его самого раздражением подумал Ло. — Что я тоже отравился этим ядом? Что я тебя люблю, но не могу перестать думать о Роси? Это?  
Нет, дело было в другом. Виола молчала об их договоре, и пока Ло не выяснил, что она увидела в Росинанте, Дофламинго не стоило об этом знать.  
Он молча помотал головой и уткнулся носом в плечо. Ему просто хотелось, чтобы всё было как раньше.  
— Помнишь, я тебе рассказывал про старика с Оливы?  
— Который тебя подобрал? Как там его звали?  
— Не знаю. Лично я его звал чёртов старик, а он меня гнусное отродье. Для повседневного общения хватало. Около года с ним прожил, а потом подумал, что нужно валить, иначе так и сдохну в этой гнилой хижине. И решил на прощание перерезать ему горло.  
Дофламинго хмыкнул без особого удивления. Дыхание щекотно трогало макушку.  
— Ночью захожу к нему, а он уже остыл. Даже коченеть начал. Сволочь. Вечером перед этим надрался, говорит, есть для тебя подарочек, гнусное отродье. Передам тебе сегодня свою силу.  
— Какую силу?  
— Не знаю. Вряд ли у него была какая-то сила.  
— Ты мне об этом не рассказывал, — голос Дофламинго был странно задумчивым.  
— Да, не рассказывал. Потому что всё это обман и бредни сумасшедшего.   
Прошлое било из него, слова бежали по горлу и легко, стремительно срывались с языка. Ло не думал, о чём говорит, просто говорил:  
— А в Флевансе у папы была больница. Большая такая, город в городе. Самая большая. Я там как-то раз заблудился, представляешь? Хорошо, что меня все знали в лицо. Папа постоянно надоедал со своей медициной, а я плевать на неё хотел. Скукотища такая. Хотя нет, резать лягушек было прикольно.  
— Ты совсем не изменился.  
Ло вздохнул, сглатывая комок, и продолжил:  
— У папы работал один врач, постоянно носился с янтарным свинцом. Однажды я случайно услышал, как они спорили, тот говорил что-то про оружие и яд, и что оружие стоит дороже фарфоровых чашек. Папа его вышвырнул из больницы, в прямом смысле вышвырнул, он очень смешно катился по лестнице. А на следующий день пришли люди в костюмах и забрали его вещи.  
— А потом?  
— А потом начался пиздец.  
Ладонь легла на затылок, тёплая, тяжёлая.  
— Я так тебя люблю, Доффи, — сказал Ло. — Я очень тебя люблю.

Детка Пять вернулась домой с разбитой губой и без любимого золотого кулона. Очередной жених оказался очередным мудаком — как и в прошлый раз, как и в позапрошлый, как и в остальные разы, и всем было понятно, что с этим ничего не поделать — всем, кроме Дофламинго.  
Дофламинго носился по залу вне себя от злости и орал — убейте его кто-нибудь, да, прямо сегодня, да что же вы все такие ленивые, хотя бы скажите, где он живёт!  
Старшие офицеры стыдливо буравили взглядом пол, Детка Пять тихонько плакала в углу, ей было жалко без пяти минут безвременно усопшего мудака — Дофламинго не терпел, когда с его семьёй обходились плохо; наказание было быстрым — и да, несоразмерным.  
— Что, даже точного адреса нет?! — взвился Дофламинго. Детка Пять неразборчиво всхлипнула.  
— Только город, Доффи, — перевёл Требол.  
Дофламинго остановился и как-то сразу успокоился. На шестом женихе можно было поставить крест.  
— Вот и хорошо, — тихо и ласково сказал он. — Город так город. Ло, поезжай и убей эту суку.  
— Я? — моргнул Ло. — Почему я? Ты же обычно сам.  
Детка Пять покосилась на него с надеждой — в последнее время Дофламинго был очень занят, и вдруг бы всё обошлось.   
— Ты. Какие-то проблемы?  
— Никаких.  
Ло встал. Проходя мимо Детки Пять, пожал плечами: что тут поделаешь.   
Отношения Детки Пять с её женихами подчинялись отработанной схеме: она их любила, они боялись Дофламинго; она не умела говорить "нет", они самоутверждались за её счёт; она сбегала домой, тогда приходил Дофламинго — и убивал обидчиков собственными руками. В его стремлении защитить было что-то маниакальное и болезненно застаревшее, впрочем, Ло его понимал. Уважение покоится на страхе, а самый простой способ вызвать страх — это сделать что-нибудь масштабное. К примеру, вырезать целый город за разбитую губу Детки Пять.  
Он собрал вещи, но только подошёл к двери, как та открылась, и в комнату заглянул Росинант.  
— Где ты был? — спросил Ло, не обращая внимание на отчаянно заколотившееся сердце.  
— Да так, — Росинант вытряхнул сигарету из пачки. — Доффи сказал, тебе нужна компания.  
Ло посмотрел на него с сомнением. Он не нуждался в компании, особенно в компании Росинанта, особенно в замкнутом пространстве корабля на протяжении бесконечно долгих суток. И Дофламинго — он знал про Колизей, в котором Росинант так никого и не убил. А ведь в Колизее были бойцы, подготовленные люди, вышедшие на арену с конкретной целью убить или умереть, не то что в городке Деткиного жениха.  
Сутки пролетели быстро, как будто их кто-то вычеркнул — когда Росинант хотел, он умел быть незаметным. Ло смотрел на приближающийся остров: зелёная гора, стекающая со склона сахарная лента города, разноцветная глазурь крыш. Вдруг он почувствовал запах табачного дыма; Росинант встал рядом, опершись на релинг.   
— Доффи говорил, зачем я сюда плыву? — спросил Ло, не поворачиваясь.  
— Нет. Сказал, что тебе может понадобиться помощь.  
— Ясно.  
Мотивы Дофламинго были демонстративно прозрачны: столкнуть их в ситуации, неприемлемой для Росинанта — и отпугнуть его от Ло, в то же время показав Ло его лицемерное ханжество. Дозорный, который бережёт мирных людей? Расскажите это последнему из Флеванса!  
Но всё равно, в последнее время Доффи завёл дурную привычку сваливать объяснения на Ло: ни жалости, ни скидок на обстоятельства, лишь уверенность в чужом умении держать удар. Можно было только восхищаться его продуманными, эффективными ходами — ни одного лишнего движения, — но во рту стояла горечь, и на душе было странно тяжело.  
Ло вздохнул и почувствовал, как плеча коснулась рука.  
— Расскажешь?  
— Нет, лучше покажу.  
— Договорились.  
Росинант выкинул окурок. Остров приближался, он закрывал уже пол-горизонта, а пристань была как муравейник, и разномастные корабли со спущенными парусами облепили закованный в камень берег. Когда они причалили и сошли на землю, Ло первым делом огляделся: нет, нужно выйти в город. Тенго, кажется, так он назывался, хотя эта информация не была важной — через час тут будет нечего называть.  
— Кого-то ищешь? — спросил Росинант.  
— Пожалуй, нет.  
Росинант кивнул, потом добавил:  
— Схожу за сигаретами, — и направился к прилавку на краю площади. Перед ратушей была разбита огромная клумба, её алые и розовые цветы колыхались как море, качали головками. Росинант, улыбнувшись, протянул деньги, что-то сказал, и пожилая торговка улыбнулась в ответ, тут же расцветая. Он помахал ей рукой — и вернулся к Ло: красивый, беспечный, ни о чём не подозревающий.  
— Хороший город.  
— Да, вполне, — согласился Ло и отвернулся, разворачивая Пространство. Прозрачная сфера разрасталась, охватывая площадь, потом квартал, и он мог ощутить внутри неё каждый предмет, живой или неживой. Все они были сейчас в его власти. Все — кроме одного, потрясённого, осознавшего наконец причину поездки.  
— Как видишь, мне не нужна твоя помощь, — произнёс Ло, чувствуя, как дуло пистолета холодит затылок. Да нет, Доффи бы не стал им жертвовать — даже ради того, чтобы сломать Росинанта чувством вины. Ни им, ни Опе-Опе. Что же тогда? Очередная проверка? Или очередная задача, у которой всегда несколько решений?  
Он потянул меч из ножен и откинул голову назад, надавливая затылком на дуло.  
— Мне придётся тебя остановить, — сказал Росинант.  
— Ты не выстрелишь.  
Росинант молчал секунду или две, а потом заговорил, повышая голос:  
— Что ты делаешь, ты с ума сошёл? Ладно, я понимаю, в Колизее, или пиратов, но тут...  
Пространство накрыло почти весь город, ещё немного — и можно начинать.  
— Что тебе наговорил Доффи? Ло, я уверен, мы что-нибудь придумаем... — он издал странный звук, заметив, наконец, пучок травы вместо пистолета в руке.   
Ло повернулся и ударил его мечом: снёс голову, развалил грудную клетку по диагонали, отрубил конечности. За спиной кто-то завизжал.   
— Ло, не надо! — крикнула отрубленная голова, покатившись по земле. На бескровных срезах трепетали чёрные мембраны — Ло не хотел его убивать, только остановить. Вдруг, несвоевременно и коротко, он подумал, что Дофламинго бы порадовался, глядя на эту картину — но нет, Дофламинго бы не порадовался. И не простил.  
Ло посмотрел на опустевшую площадь, потом поднял голову и положил её на аккуратную горку из кусков тела.  
— Это чтобы ты не мешал, — сказал он. — Потом обратно соберу.  
Он лукавил с собой — Росинант ему не мешал. Просто помахал пистолетом, ограничившись уговорами и пустой угрозой. Неважно, нужно доделать это дело — тем более, что на краю площади уже появился отряд вооружённых горожан.  
Ло спрятал меч в ножны и, сосредоточившись на Пространстве, ударил кулаком о землю. Подхватил и усилил крошечные колебания, микротрещины в камне, импульс расходился внутри сферы, захватывая новые и новые объекты. По краям площади начали рушиться здания, брусчатка вылетела как от удара, сталкиваясь в воздухе с вывороченными пластами земли. Ло закрутил это движение вокруг себя, теперь он только направлял ускоряющийся распад, перемалывая и дробя весь город, дом за домом. Куски стен и обломки крыш взлетали в воздух, и белая тонкая пыль стояла до небес.  
— Роси, семья есть семья! — крикнул Ло, пытаясь заглушить грохот и треск сталкивающихся обломков, но не расслышал ни слова. Звон в ушах нарастал, колени стали ватными, а в желудке кольнуло холодом. Ло остановил бешено крутящиеся камни — и впечатал их в землю. Стало тихо, только звенело в голове и перед глазами плавали прозрачные пятна, то красные, то зелёные. Что это с ним? Никогда так не было. Нужно привести в порядок Роси. Тот, наверное, обижается, хотя сам во всём виноват.  
Когда Росинант поднялся с земли, Ло свернул Пространство — пришлось опереться на меч, — и сказал:  
— Семья есть семья, Роси. Никто и никогда не посмеет безнаказанно обижать членов нашей семьи. Хотя откуда тебе это знать.  
Росинант прикусил губу, а потом молча и быстро шагнул вперёд, Ло успел не увидеть — почувствовать замах, прохладное дуновение воздуха, но удара не последовало, потому что вдруг всё поплыло, упало на плечи глухой ватной тяжестью.  
— Странно, — пробормотал Ло, пытаясь удержать уплывающее сознание. — На Дресс Росе у меня такая хрень легко получалась, а тут что-то...  
Тёмно-красные пятна сдвинулись, смешались с тёмно-зелёными, плеснули в глаза душными едкими чернилами; потом кто-то поднял его и понёс — бережно и плавно. Роси. Сейчас ещё споткнётся, мелькнуло в голове — и когда Ло смог открыть глаза, то увидел потолок каюты. Уже стемнело; должно быть, корабль давно отплыл. Ло лежал на койке, а Роси сидел на краю, прислонившись спиной к переборке и сползал вбок — вот-вот упадёт. Почему-то не хотелось его тревожить, тогда Ло прикрыл глаза, продолжая смотреть на Роси, на то, как он спит, расслабленный, в расстёгнутой рубашке, в мягком ворохе чёрной шубы. В каюте было жарко, и этот приглушённый свет — очертания предметов плыли перед глазами, в животе перекатывался горячий ком, и приходилось то и дело убирать с лица дурацкую улыбку.   
— Хватит пялиться — неожиданно сказал Росинант, не открывая глаз.  
— Спасибо, — ответил Ло.  
Росинант покачал головой.  
— Иногда я ненавижу Доффи, — он посмотрел куда-то сквозь Ло, голос был отстранённый и тихий.  
— Только иногда?  
— Если бы не он, ты бы таким не вырос  
— Если бы не он, я бы вообще не вырос.  
Росинант закурил. Он казался холодным, почти враждебным — ну да, всё как и рассчитывал Доффи. Но может... Ло вспомнил, как неожиданно вырубился там, на острове, а ведь на Дресс Росе запросто делал такие вещи. Может, Дофламинго о чём-то догадался и специально поручил ему это задание, проверить предположение? И попросил присмотреть за ним Росинанта — на всякий случай? Да нет, бред какой-то. Невозможно было себе представить, чтобы кто-то из этих двоих попросил другого об услуге.  
Ло потёр лоб и, поднимаясь с койки, резко бросил:  
— Хватит дуться. Мне не доставило удовольствие убивать тех людей, но...  
— Доставило, — ответил Росинант.  
Их разделяло каких-то полметра, корабль покачивался плавно и ровно, и сигаретный дым вился кружевом под потолком, подсвеченный оранжевыми отблесками лампы. Ло завяз в этих ощущениях и образах, в фантомном тепле чужого тела, в тусклом блеске глаз — сейчас они казались чёрными.  
— Тебе нравится убивать, — сказал Росинант. — Тебе идёт быть жестоким и безумным. И ограниченным. Кого ещё мог вырастить Доффи?  
Ло смотрел на него, смотрел, как движутся, изгибаясь в полуулыбке, мягко очерченные губы, и он падал в черноту, и не знал, чего сейчас больше хочет: ударить — хлёстко, обидно, до крови — или поцеловать.  
— Ограниченным? — переспросил он. — Ты хотя бы спросил у Доффи, куда мы плывём? Точнее, зачем мы туда плывём?  
Что-то лопнуло между ними, будто порвалась острая, до звона натянутая струна.  
Ло шагнул к двери. Росинант схватил его за руку, удерживая, тогда Ло развернулся:  
— Отпусти, — и, противореча себе, схватил за плечи, потянулся к губам, чувствуя, как руки ложатся на талию, ведут по спине. Это захватило его целиком — страсть, звериная, бездумная жажда, только на краю сознания зудело и кололо настойчивое, холодное "нет". Нет, нельзя, нет, всё и так сложно, нет, это самая большая глупость, которую ты только можешь сделать. И Ло вывернулся, шагнул назад — его трясло, ему не хватало воздуха. Мир спрессовался, сузился до одного слова — "нет".  
У меня хороший самоконтроль, опустошённо подумал Ло, открывая дверь.   
Но надолго его не хватит.  
Ветер, остужая, обдувал лицо, а на горизонте уже виднелась Дресс Роса.

Они причалили после полуночи. Ночной порт казался местом из детской сказки, местом, застывшим во времени, населённым призраками, и игрушки, бесшумно и деловито снующие мимо Ло, толкающие тележки и платформы с грузами, только усиливали впечатление. Ло было не до игрушек. Он не смотрел на Роси, не говорил ему ни слова, но всё чудилось, что они всё ещё там, в тёмной каюте, и во второй раз остановиться не получится, просто не хватит сил.  
Ло не знал, что с этим делать, тогда он отправился к Дофламинго. Тот, скорее всего, уже спал — ничего, проснётся. В конце концов, Дофламинго задолжал ему пару объяснений.  
Он зашёл в спальню, даже не пытаясь двигаться бесшумно, сел на кровать — и только теперь понял, что его всё ещё трясёт. Рядом с Дофламинго спала какая-то девчонка; приподнялась, зевнув и взъерошив светлые пряди — и снова уткнулась в подушку.  
— Что с тобой? — пробормотал Дофламинго. Ладонь скользнула по бедру, остановилась на пояснице. Ло помотал головой:  
— Когда это будет тебя касаться, я расскажу.  
— Договорились, — улыбнулся Дофламинго. Ло встал, быстро разделся и нырнул к нему под бок, и руки подхватили его, прижимая ещё ближе, так крепко, будто Дофламинго не хотел его отпускать. Это успокаивало, и одновременно разжигало нетерпение, губы коснулись виска, потом скулы; Ло приподнялся, сел сверху и, наклонившись близко к лицу, шепнул:  
— Доффи, я хочу. Я осторожно.  
— Как скажешь, — ответил Дофламинго. — Приподнимись тогда.  
Ло закрыл глаза, безуспешно пытаясь выровнять сбитое дыхание, не двигаться, не натягиваться на пальцы, медленно скользящие внутри, не толкаться в кулак, но когда пальцы сменились членом, он всё-таки не удержался, откинулся назад, привставая и опускаясь, опершись ладонями на бёдра, быстрее, ещё быстрее и глубже. Из него рвались животные низкие звуки, будто они могли помочь избавиться от того, что раздирало Ло на две части.  
— С вами не заснёшь, — прозвучал женский голос, следом губы коснулись члена, разомкнулись, впуская в горячий влажный рот, пальцы пробежались по мошонке, и в голове всё поплыло, смешалось; он был как бабочка на игле, боль и удовольствие сменяли друг друга как в калейдоскопе, усиливаясь с каждым мгновением. Потом он долго кончал, хотел насадиться ещё глубже, но что-то ему мешало; ругался на Доффи, кричал, всхлипывал. Потом затемнение, провал — и расслабленное, усталое опустошение.  
— Успокоился? — спросил Дофламинго. Ло кивнул:  
— Ага. Пойду к себе.   
Он встал, сделал несколько шагов, и его шатнуло так, что чуть не врезался в стену. Не врезался — невидимые нити подхватили его, удержали на ногах.  
— Спасибо.  
— Оставайся.  
Ло отрицательно помотал головой:  
— Хочу к себе.  
Тихо скрипнула кровать, и Дофламинго встал.  
— Хорошо, пойдём к тебе.  
Никакого практического смысла в этом не было — когда они пришли, он обнял Ло и тут же отрубился, — но всё равно, всё равно. Ло лежал без сна, легко, почти не касаясь, водил по его плечам, спине, груди и думал, что никогда никого так не любил и что вон то, сегодняшнее, с Росинантом — пустая блажь, дурацкая ревность, достаточно будет пару-тройку раз потрахаться — и не останется даже интереса. А вот Дофламинго...  
От переизбытка чувств он даже, привстав, поцеловал Дофламинго в губы, а тот, не просыпаясь, погладил его по голове, пробормотал:  
— Роси...  
Нет, не стоило врать себе.  
Утром у Ло были синяки под глазами, у Дофламинго на шее красовался засос, а Росинант был бодр и свеж как цветочек. Взгляд полз по Дофламинго, остановился на засосе. Росинант облизнул нижнюю губу, невозмутимо сказал:  
— А в подвале у вас живёт какая-то хуйня.  
— А ты её не трогай. Живёт и пусть себе живёт, — бросил Дофламинго. Можно было решить, что ничего не изменилось, но в голове крутилось его вчерашнее "Роси".   
Так нежно и почти неразборчиво.

А что насчёт объяснений Дофламинго — они ничего не дали, наоборот, принесли новые вопросы. Да, послал специально и да, за пределами Дресс Росы ты не вытянешь некоторые свои приёмы. Точнее, вытянешь, но ненадолго и, главное, заведи себе специального человека, который потом будет романтично таскать тебя на руках.  
Вот это "романтично таскать на руках" было отдельной темой его веселья, какое-то время Ло молча слушал его инсинуации, а потом не выдержал:  
— А что, ты бы меня там бросил?  
Дофламинго задумался — явно для вида, — и ответил с неожиданной серьёзностью:  
— Меня может не оказаться рядом.  
— И поэтому ты отправил со мной Роси? Ему не понравилось то, что я сделал. Настолько не понравилось, что он мог...  
— Ничего он не мог, — перебил его Дофламинго. — Не говори ерунды.  
Он даже повысил голос — тема явно была больной, и Ло предпочёл её сменить.  
— Это из-за алмы?  
— Думаю, да. Она с тобой связана — возможно, больше, чем мы думали. И кстати, теперь у нас по ночам появляются двойники зданий. Сделай с этим что-нибудь, а то уже просто некрасиво.  
— Как прикажешь, — обиженно кивнул Ло.  
Итоги разговора не утешали: Ло не настолько крут, каким привык себя считать; Роси, как обычно, не при чём; нужно что-то сделать с алмой.  
Перед комендантским часом Ло спустился в город, а чтобы не привлекать особого внимания — надел бесформенную шапку и одежду, скрывающую татуировки. Ещё не наступила полночь, а улицы уже вымерли: он увидел всего двух прохожих, торопливо шагающих к дому. Беспокойство Дофламинго было оправданным: от земли поднимались прозрачные волокна тумана, сгущались в проулках, переливались призрачным, колким золотом. Что же делать с алмой?  
Ло задумался, вспоминая прочитанное в книгах, и чуть было не пропустил то, о чём говорил Дофламинго: булочная прямо перед его носом вдруг зарябила — и две её половины, будто разделяясь, начали разъезжаться в стороны — оставалось только наблюдать за этим странным явлением. Вдруг кто-то его окликнул:  
— Привет. А ты что здесь делаешь?  
Ло повернулся; сердце стукнуло и оборвалось: перед ним стоял самый непричастный и самый неподозрительный в мире человек, который, разумеется, плевать хотел на комендантский час.  
— Гуляю, — ответил Ло. — А ты?  
— Да тоже в общем-то, — неопределённо сказал Росинант. — Слушай, а откуда у вас эти живые игрушки? Нигде больше таких не видел.  
Он подошёл к одной из булочных, постучал по витрине, потом повторил то же самое с другой — ни одна из них не была миражом, обе казались настоящими.   
— Их создали феи, — ответил Ло.  
— Придумай что-нибудь более правдоподобное, — обернулся Росинант. — Вот уж фей точно не существует.  
— Каждый раз, когда кто-то произносит эту фразу, в мире умирает одна фея.  
— Ладно, я понял, — вздохнул Росинант. Достал сигареты, закурил, и на какое-то мгновение Ло стало стыдно. Он подошёл, хлопнул по уже дымящейся шубе и произнёс:  
— Ну, они сами в это верят. А так их делает Сахарок.  
— Из чего?  
— Из людей в основном.  
Росинант, помолчав, нахмурился:  
— Это Доффи такое придумал, да?  
— Какая разница, кто? Они счастливы, довольны и послушны. И люди, и игрушки, они куда счастливее, чем были бы в другом месте и в других обстоятельствах.  
Росинант кивнул, и Ло показалось, что его взгляде промелькнуло что-то холодное и злое. Они шли по ночной Дресс Росе, Ло рассказывал про странные двоящиеся здания, и что это беспокоит Доффи, Росинант соглашался, улыбаясь — у вас тут вообще происходит слишком много странного, да хоть туман этот, — и можно было решить, что всё в порядке, но нет, с Роси не могло оказаться так просто. Если бы ещё знать, что ему на этот раз не понравилось.  
Ло отстал на пару шагов и на всякий случай развернул Пространство. Росинант остановился:  
— Всё в порядке?  
— Да, да, — кивнул Ло. Махнул рукой в сторону сдвоенного фонтана: — Как думаешь, который из них настоящий?  
— Любой, — ответил Росинант, и Ло вдруг будто холодной водой окатили: он понял, почему раздваивались здания, и почему оригинал и копия были неотличимы. "Любой", — говорила алма — и вот это было самой настоящей проблемой.  
— Ты не хочешь уехать? Желательно куда-нибудь подальше? — невольно спросил Ло. Росинант взглянул на него с удивлением:  
— Нет, не хочу. А что, ты хочешь, чтобы я уехал?  
Ло молча покачал головой. Если говорить о желаниях, он скорее хотел, чтобы Росинант оказался поближе и чтобы на них при этом не было одежды. Но нет, нет, алма, "любой", проблема. Как-то же древние её решали, и вряд ли для решения требовалось убивать или изгонять всю королевскую семью. Ло выдохнул, медленно и ровно.  
— Не беспокойся ты так, — легко продолжил Росинант. — Доффи тебя любит, просто у нас, как бы это сказать, сложные отношения. Да, всё хотел спросить. Ты не с Талисмана случайно? У них похожие шаманские татуировки.  
— Нет, я из Фле... — Ло запнулся, но всё-таки договорил: — Из Флеванса.  
— А, — кивнул Росинант. — Не хотел говорить, потому что я бывший дозорный? Тебя уже давным-давно никто не разыскивает, ты же должен был умереть много лет назад. Помню, ты говорил, что не выжил бы без Доффи.  
— Он достал мне Опе-Опе.  
Они всё ещё шли куда-то, не разбирая дороги, и Ло казалось, он шагает по тонкому канату, сохраняя неверное, мнимое равновесие. Голос Росинанта обволакивал, тянул сердце за невидимые нити, и лучше бы всё было как раньше, когда Ло видел в нём объект желания и ревности, подозрительного и неприятного брата Дофламинго.  
— Откуда ты знаешь про татуировки? — спросил Ло.  
— Бывал как-то по делам на Талисмане. Их сложно подделать, вот допустим та, что у тебя на груди... — он протянул руку и, будто спохватившись, оборвал движение. Ло уже не понимал, куда он идёт, воздух застрял в горле — ни выдохнуть, ни вдохнуть, и он больше не мог ждать, опасаться, сдерживаться. Он взял Росинанта за запястье и положил ладонь себе на грудь.  
— Да, допустим, и что она? — голос был почти нормальным. Ло очень на это надеялся.  
— Кто она? — переспросил Росинант.  
— Гостиница, — ответил Ло. — У тебя за спиной.  
— Пойдём.  
И, конечно, в гостинице их задержал сияющий радостью хозяин, спросил, поглядывая на закрытую дверь:  
— Вы не местные?   
— Нет, а что? — ответил Росинант. Ло было совсем не до разговоров, звуки отодвигались, оставляя спутанные мысли, сбитое дыхание, горящие отпечатки пальцев на запястье.  
— Хорошо что зашли, у нас же комендантский час.  
— А если бы не зашли?  
— Никто не знает, что бы тогда было, — у него был счастливый голос, а на самом дне глаз, в крошечных задержках в движениях затаился страх. Страх и тёмная, вязкая сила стелились тенями под оконными рамами.  
— Хорошо, что зашли, — повторил хозяин.  
— Да, хорошо.  
Потом была лестница, комната, пуговицы выскальзывали из пальцев и застревали в петлях, Ло двигался как в трансе, оглушённый теплом и близостью, наблюдал из-под прикрытых век, как пляшут оранжевые блики на волосах; Росинант заполнил собой всё пространство, горячая гладкая кожа — и узоры шрамов, не прочитать, не понять — только трогать губами, обводить пальцами.  
Ло не заметил, когда они оказались на кровати, но это вернуло ему смутное чувство неузнавания, что-то давно забытое и всегда желанное, глубокое и обманчиво близкое, как солнце, дробящееся на поверхности воды. Мир превратился в ощущения:   
медленно, тягуче напрягались мышцы, воздух холодил горящие щёки, трогал цепочки поцелуев на внутренней стороне бёдер, ладони двигались вниз от коленей широко расставленных ног.  
Вдруг Росинант приподнялся, обернулся:  
— Мы дверь не закрыли, погоди, сейчас вернусь, — и сделал попытку встать с кровати. Его беспокоили такие мелочи, и так несвоевременно.  
— Не волнуйся, — ответил Ло; в голове всё плавилось. — Если кто-то заглянет, я их убью.  
По плёнке Пространства скользнул холодный отблеск, тогда взгляд Росинанта поменялся, заострился.  
И поменялось всё.  
Теперь Ло стоял четвереньках, упираясь лбом в скрещённые запястья, сглатывая стоны, а Росинант растягивал его быстро, аккуратно и как что-то неживое, и вторая рука мёртвым весом давила на шею и плечи, заставляя прогибаться в пояснице. В этом не было жестокости, одна лишь бесцеремонность; с Ло никто и никогда так не обращался, он был скован растерянностью и злостью, но под ними закипала, рвалась наружу раскалённая и тёмная жажда, такая, что ни одной мысли, что неподвижность вот-вот разорвёт на куски, что вместо вдохов и выдохов — хриплые стоны, и он не узнавал свой голос. Роси, пожалуйста, хватит, нет, ещё, — он кончал и снова заводился от ощущения члена внутри, его трясло как под электрическим током, и он растворялся в этих сильных, резких движениях, растворялся, пока не исчез совсем.  
Сознание пришло рывком, вернуло дрожь и тяжёлое дыхание. По бёдрам текло, разъезжались колени, и казалось, каждая мышца превратилась в вату, а внутри поселилась обморочная тишина. Потом что-то коснулось головы; пальцы сжались в волосах, потянули вверх:  
— Ты уже всё?  
— Я не знаю — одними губами выговорил Ло, и Росинант вдруг подхватил его, прижал к себе — так нежно и осторожно, будто успокаивая. Подул на затылок, от этого стало щекотно, что-то щёлкало в горле, и почему-то начали гореть глаза. Пальцы провели по щеке, размазывая влагу; Ло повернулся, уткнулся в его плечо — и разревелся.  
Потому что всё было сложно, потому что алма, и как нужно поступать правильно, и всегда держать себя в руках, потому что Доффи на тебя смотрит, но самым ужасным — самым-самым ужасным было то, что Доффи всегда смотрел только на одного человека, что ни делай, ничего не изменишь.  
Это копилось в нём год от года, скрытое, разрушающее изнутри, но теперь он плакал, вцепившись в Росинанта — и освобождался от гордости и стыда, отбрасывал необходимость быть взрослым и сдержанным. А потом, когда все слёзы закончились, Росинант спросил:  
— Всё хорошо? — и Ло, не удержавшись, рассмеялся, потому что более тупого и своевременного вопроса он не мог бы и представить.   
Да, теперь всё было — если и не хорошо, то по крайней мере понятно.  
Отсмеявшись, Ло отодвинулся — и понял, что Пространство исчезло. Наверное, в какой-то момент он потерял сознание: нужно запомнить на будущее, в конце концов, вырубить могут любого. Да, и, кстати, Росинант рассказывал что-то интересное про татуировки; он поднял взгляд, собираясь спросить — и снова чуть не рассмеялся, такое выражение лица было у Росинанта, глупое, застывшее, заворожённое. Его разве поймёшь?  
— Так что с татуировками?   
Росинант, казалось, сначала не понял вопрос, потом сосредоточился, превращаясь в привычного себя. Улыбнулся:  
— Нет, ты сначала расскажи, откуда рисунки.  
— Один старик делал. Не все, первые три, я же после Флеванса не сразу к Доффи попал.  
— Что за старик?  
— Тот ещё безумный кусок дерьма. Жаль, что он умер раньше, чем я его успел убить.  
— Сам умер?  
Ло кивнул.  
— Ну, в некотором смысле ты его всё-таки убил, — непонятно отозвался Росинант. — Лет десять назад на Гранд Лайне был остров Талисман, и на нём жили люди с самой опасной профессией в мире. Угадаешь, какой?  
— Откуда я знаю, что в твоём понимании самая опасная профессия, — зевнул Ло. Глаза закрывались сами, и он лёг на спину, заложив руки за голову.  
— Хоть попытайся угадать, — расстроился Росинант.  
— Не думал об этом. Укротитель морских королей? Дозорный под прикрытием? Проститутка в борделе для сифилитиков?  
— Историк, — вздохнул Росинант.  
— Археолог? — пробормотал Ло. — Да, я знаю, понеглифы...  
— Не обязательно понеглифы. Эти, с Талисмана, хранили традиции Древних Королевств. По правде говоря, больше форму, чем суть, но оно и понятно — столько времени прошло.   
— И что было потом?  
— Остров выжгли дотла, даже земля спеклась. — Росинант помолчал и продолжил: — Не знаю, как выжил твой старик, но у него была причина с тобой возиться.  
— Какая?  
— Флеванс.  
Ло покачал головой, не желая даже на мгновение допускать, что Старик был к нему добр. Злой, безумный, ненавидящий весь мир — хорошая компания для тогдашнего Ло.  
— Шаманские татуировки тоже оттуда. Я на них успел насмотреться, когда тела всплывали в море. Там очень холодное море, но из огня... — Росинант замолчал, задумчиво глядя куда-то в сторону.   
Ло смотрел на него, сидящего рядом — силуэт заслонял собой свет от лампы и расплывался в этом свете. Сколько у него секретов, как легко он трепался на эти темы. Он пришёл сюда не просто так и его намерения не были добрыми — Ло всё это понимал, но к привычным настороженности и подозрению теперь примешивалось беспокойство за Росинанта.  
Он почти заснул, но когда Росинант опустился рядом, обнял, коснувшись губами лба, сон схлынул резко и полностью, оставив за собой неестественную и ясную бодрость, привычный признак бессонницы. Ло лежал, не шевелясь, и пытался ни о чём не думать, а когда дыхание рядом стало ровным и тихим — вызвал Пространство и выбрался из кровати, не тревожа Росинанта. Завтра он узнает обо всех его секретах с помощью Виолы, а сейчас — сейчас он хотел оказаться рядом с Доффи.

Когда Ло открыл дверь и шагнул на улицу, хозяин, появившись словно ниоткуда, схватил за рукав застёгнутой на две пуговицы рубашки:  
— Нельзя, молодой господин, комендантский час.  
— В жопу комендантский час.  
Ло вырвал рукав из пальцев. Старик смотрел на его татуировки, на растрёпанный хвост — шапка осталась наверху — и молча, очень осторожно пятился вглубь дома, пока не исчез.

Утром он проснулся от тревожного, тяжёлого ощущения чужого присутствия. Дофламинго, опершись на локоть, лежал рядом и разглядывал его с интересом. Что-то ещё было в его глазах, что-то неприятное, разочарование, или сожаление, или, может, и то, и другое. В окно падали солнечные лучи, и небо было ясным и ярким, а Ло не мог пошевелиться, даже сделать вдох — горло невыносимо резало при малейшем движении, и нити затягивались всё туже.  
Что происходит?  
— Я тебе говорил — не трогай Роси? — спросил Дофламинго.  
Ло согласно моргнул. Потом ещё раз, для подтверждения. Да нет же, не всерьёз же он это. Видимо, очередная проверка, и нужно просто сделать что-то правильное, но что, думай, думай, что же... Он всё-таки не выдержал, сделал вдох — и захлебнулся страшной, слепящей болью, взорвавшейся в горле. А потом умер.

Ло проснулся от пристального, почти ощутимого взгляда, направленного прямо на него.   
Дофламинго, опершись на локоть, лежал рядом и разглядывал его с интересом. Потом улыбнулся.  
Сон, это был просто сон. В конце концов, Дофламинго сам толкнул его к Роси, да вспомнить хотя бы его постоянные "расскажи ему сам", "составь ему компанию". Был бы против — ему достаточно было сделать хоть что-то, хоть как-то показать своё неодобрение, дать Ло любую зацепку. А раз не сделал, значит, его всё устраивало.  
— Где тебя носило? — спросил Дофламинго.  
— Трахался.  
Пальцы обвели синяк на предплечье.  
— Мне не нравится, когда с тобой плохо обращаются.  
— Не плохо, просто несдержанно. Искренне? Да, пожалуй. Попробуй как-нибудь сам, вдруг тебе понравится.  
Он говорил всё это размеренно и весело, глядя в каменеющее от бешенства лицо Дофламинго.   
— Может, и понравится, — так же спокойно ответил тот, и вдруг, без предупреждения, заломил руку за спину, заставляя согнуться, перевернуться на живот, коленом раздвинул ноги — и толкнулся внутрь, глубоко, резко, натягивая его на себя. Ло заорал от боли и проснулся. 

На этот раз точно проснулся. Он молча смотрел на Дофламинго, тот так же молча смотрел на него, и Ло не знал, не мог даже представить, что сейчас случится — на какой-то короткий, неуловимый момент он засомневался в Дофламинго.  
Рассказать про Роси? Рассказать потом? Не рассказать? Да какого чёрта, это не его дело.   
— Дай угадаю, о чём ты думаешь, — сказал Дофламинго.  
Ло открыл рот, закрыл — и прищурился: ладно, угадай.  
— Нет, мне неинтересно, кто. Но если я ещё раз увижу тебя в таком состоянии... — в голосе хрустнул лёд, — Вот тогда мне станет интересно, Ло.  
Это было явное и недвусмысленное предупреждение — его обычное "делай что хочешь, но будь готов отвечать за последствия". И да, это был тот самый Дофламинго, за которым пойдёшь на край света, ради которого люди выворачивались из кожи и совершали чудеса. Его Доффи.  
От его поцелуев в голове растекалось бездумное, жгучее желание, желание присвоить и отдаться, стать целым, а дыхание срывалось, неслось, разгоняя лихорадку по телу. Он трогал, обводил татуировки, легко и словно с какой-то странной, скрываемой ревностью: это моё, ты мой, — и каждое его прикосновение горело невидимым клеймом. Он был как огромная приливная волна; остановись, думал Ло, это слишком, — он только и успевал, что хватать воздух ртом, вздрагивать, тянуться за руками. Пальцы погладили живот, бёдра, мошонку, избегая ноющего члена, коснулись болезненно воспалённого входа, и Ло замер.  
— С каких это пор ты мне не доверяешь? — в голосе под насмешкой сквозила обида. — Расслабься.  
Дофламинго провёл по внутренней стороне бедра, сжал его член, и Ло закрыл глаза.  
— Доффи, почему так всё получилось?  
— Разве тебе не нравится?  
Что мне делать, Доффи, молча подумал Ло. Однажды, в первый и последний раз он задал Дофламинго этот вопрос — и ситуация была такая, что казалось, они вот-вот пойдут ко дну, но если бы Ло вмешался, стало бы только хуже. Ничтожный шанс — или иллюзорный шанс? Дофламинго с серьёзным видом наплёл ему какой-то чуши, а потом ещё с месяц издевался, припоминая, как Ло принял его слова на веру — вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться тем местом, на котором он носит шапку. Шапку, кстати, Ло тогда потерял, а на Дофламинго крепко обиделся. Сейчас бы тоже, наверное, стоило, но мысли снова уплывали, плавились, как смола на раскалённом песке.

Ему не стоило трахаться с Роси — это усложняло всё, мешая Ло наблюдать за его подозрительными действиями и перемещениями. Где носит эту чёртову Виолу? Ло знал, её отдали в отряд Требола; тот отмалчивался, хихикал, а потом всё-таки раскололся: маленькая принцесса была в Акации, но сегодня приедет — и кто бы мог подумать, что она в твоём вкусе, Ло?  
Ло отмахнулся от поддёвки. Перед кабинетом Дофламинго он остановился; из-за приоткрытой двери послышалось тихое:  
— Зря мы это всё.  
— Хочешь прекратить? — отозвался второй голос, голос Дофламинго.   
— Да.  
— Нет, Роси. Я же вижу, что не хочешь.  
О чём это они? Ло громко кашлянул, открывая дверь, и на мгновение застыл: Дофламинго сидел за столом, а Росинант пристроился на краю столешницы, закинув ногу за ногу, сигарета дымилась во рту; рука Доффи лежала рядом с его ногой, в пальцах мелькала ручка, — и в их позах была такая мнимая, поддельная расслабленность, что казалось, сейчас со стуком опрокинется отодвинутое кресло, хрустнут скомканные бумаги, треснет смятая ткань, предметы покатятся, посыпятся со стола; Ло отвёл глаза. Он не знал, куда смотреть, не знал, кого сейчас хочет больше.  
Дофламинго решил всё за него. Встал: ножки кресла тихо скрипнули; развернул Росинанта за плечи к двери — тот на мгновение прикрыл глаза, подавшись назад, и холодная игла уколола под сердце.   
— Ло, он мешает мне работать, — раздражённо сказал Дофламинго. — Заведи его куда-нибудь в укромный угол и убей.  
Ло непонимающе моргнул.  
— Он шутит, — Росинант, поморщившись, слез со стола. — Точнее, пытается.  
Ло перевёл взгляд на Дофламинго, и тот вздохнул:  
— Только отчасти. Он действительно мешает мне работать.

В первые две минуты было немного неловко: о чём говорить с человеком, который смешивает все твои планы, вызывает затмение, о котором не то что сказать — даже думать не хочется? Они шли по просторному светлому коридору, в высокие окна между колонн било солнце, и тени под ногами стелились полосами. Росинант казался взбудораженным и в то же время растерянным, потерявшим опору под ногами. Пару раз оглянулся — пусть лучше так, подумал Ло, разглядывая его с беззастенчивым, болезненным интересом. Кто ты, Донкихот Росинант? Чего ты от меня на самом деле хочешь?  
— Я тут подумал, — сказал Росинант.  
Подумал, пока заигрывал с Доффи? — мелькнуло в голове, и Ло спросил:  
— О чём?  
— Про тебя, конечно, уже все давно забыли, но всё равно — лучше не подставляйся и не высовывайся лишний раз. И не распускай язык про Талисман. Особенно перед малознакомым подозрительным людьми.  
— Типа тебя?  
— Да, типа меня, — улыбнулся Росинант. По его лицу скользили полосы света и тени, меняя выражение, и Ло казалось, что он идёт рядом с двумя совершенно разными людьми.   
Я в него влюбился, отстранённо подумал он.  
Это было неуловимое и обволакивающее чувство — легко отмахнуться, невозможно справиться, особенно сейчас, когда по телу проходили горячие колкие волны возбуждения.  
Из-за поворота появилась Виола. Поравнявшись, Ло глянул на неё со значением, та кивнула, и он заметил краем глаза, как Виола, шагая за спину, поднимает к лицу руки со сложенными в "очки" пальцами. Звонкий, размеренный стук каблуков оборвался — и зазвучал вновь, тогда Росинант оглянулся, непонятно хмыкнул.  
— Увидел что-то интересное?  
— Ага. Красивую храбрую принцессу в замке злого колдуна.  
Его слова почему-то покоробили и задели, и Ло усмехнулся:  
— А ты небось благородный рыцарь?  
— Скорее, незаинтересованный наблюдатель, хотя...  
— Продолжим экскурсию, — перебил его Ло. — Восточная часть дворца сохранилась неизменной со времён правления предыдущего короля, и особый интерес представляет то место, по которому мы идём. Обрати внимание, что за колоннами вместо стен располагаются балконы с видом на бассейн с чистейшей морской водой.  
— Хватит, — засмеявшись, взмолился Росинант. Рука провела по голове, взъерошила волосы. Ло остановился, и всё вдруг остановилось, стало простым и неизбежным; он смотрел на Росинанта, а Росинант водил пальцем по его губам, и лицо у него было как у оглушённого, не понимающего, что происходит.  
— Какие-то неудобные у вас балконы, — пробормотал Росинант.  
— Декоративные.  
Шаг назад, ещё шаг — в тень колонн, на солнечный свет. Напряжённый, зачарованный взгляд облизывал шею и грудь, скользил по коже.  
— Думаешь, обвалятся под нашим весом?  
Ещё шаг. Отполированный камень колонны мазнул по рукаву, отвести глаза было невозможно.  
И его зрачки, на всю радужку, и оглушительный стук сердца, как же, как же это опять так получилось? И Доффи — он предупреждал, а потом? Что он сделал потом?  
— Не настолько декоративные. Просто узкие и тесные.  
— Идеально, — выдохнул Росинант, и в лицо бросился горячий румянец. Смазка. Срочно нужна смазка.   
— Я тебя хочу, — пробормотал Ло, торопливо расстёгивая джинсы.  
— Нам нужна смазка, — Росинант приподнял его, подсадил на балконные перила и, придерживая одной рукой, другой зарылся в карман шубы.  
— Ты её носишь?  
Росинант помотал головой. Пальцы обвели головку, сжались — он двигал рукой медленно-медленно, а в глазах было темно и пусто, и эта прикушенная губа — его желание было неприкрытым, невыносимым. Ло всхлипнул, прогибаясь и опрокидываясь назад, в голове прострелило морозом — он же сейчас свалится — но Росинант его подхватил, прижал к себе, зашептал на ухо что-то бессмысленное, сбивчивое, ускоряя движения руки, "я тебя так люблю", разобрал Ло, и тут же забыл: чего только не наплетёшь, когда так сносит голову. Ло дурел от его поцелуев, от его ласк, ему хотелось ещё, и чтобы это было всегда, и внутри поднималось что-то тёмное, темнее беззвёздной ночи — а потом взорвалось.  
Опустошённый и размякший, он обнимал Росинанта за шею, бездумно трогая губами влажную от пота кожу. Шептал, что им нужно повторить, и что он сегодня придёт, и что хочет его трахнуть — завязать глаза, приковать к постели, и чтобы сначала медленно, а потом, когда Росинант попросит — а ему придётся очень хорошо попросить — быстро и жёстко. Дыхание оседало на его макушке, рваное, неровное; он слышал, как колотится сердце и чувствовал, как Росинант приближается к разрядке, а в конце, захлебнувшись стоном, расслабился и умиротворённо пробормотал:  
— Вот сука. А говорил, что работать мешаю.  
Ло обернулся: у бассейна, устроившись в шезлонге, сидел Дофламинго. Ветер перебирал газетные листы, Дофламинго потягивал коктейль и казался полностью довольным напитком, миром и свежими новостями.  
— Эй, — возмутился Ло. — Ты вообще-то сейчас со мной.  
— С тобой, — согласился Росинант.  
— А если тебя это так задевает, спустись и скажи ему.  
— Ни за что. — Росинант улыбнулся и поцеловал его в кончик носа. — Я, может, гордый.

*  
"Кстати, есть у меня одна полезная девица, она мысли читает. Ло её специально для этого из тюрьмы вытащил. Угадай, как быстро он узнает про твои делишки?"

"Думаешь, он тебе расскажет?"

"А что, не должен? Роси, не путай вашу интрижку и вопросы безопасности. Нет смысла рассказывать в подробностях о том, кто, как и с кем спит, но угроза для семьи — совсем другое дело, и Ло не будет о таком молчать. И тогда ты окажешься в крайне неудобной ситуации".

"Мы оба".

"Да, пожалуй".

*  
— Он дозорный, — сказала Виола. — Сам он считает себя мальчиком на побегушках папы Сенгоку... Что, тот самый адмирал флота Сенгоку? Впрочем, не моё дело. Он не хотел сюда плыть, но это задание для него очень важно.  
— Какое задание?  
Ло с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не встряхнуть её за плечи, а чёртова девка улыбалась накрашенными алыми губами, вертела в пальцах розу и никуда не торопилась — и чем больше она тянула, тем острее становилось ощущение приближающейся беды.  
— Дресс Роса. Знаешь, со стороны заметно, что у вас тут происходит что-то странное: сначала сместили законного короля, потом устроили кровавые бои, да ещё и Небесную Дань не платите — и вот ведь в чём загвоздка, Ло, нет ни одной жертвы, ни одного пострадавшего, ни одного недовольного. Все счастливы. Даже у папы... — тень прошла по её лицу, но голос остался весёлым и ровным. — Даже у папы была оппозиция, а Донкихот — далеко не папа.  
— И что он должен узнать? — перебил её Ло.  
— Этому мальчику на побегушках не всегда поручают важные задания, но всегда — сложные. Те, которые требуют железной выдержки и умения разобраться на месте. "Папа Сенгоку" часто ругает его за творческий подход. Ты с ним трахаешься? Он в тебя всерьёз влюблён. И хочет спасти от Донкихота, которого считает... — она коротко рассмеялась. Стебель розы хрустнул и сломался пополам, цветок упал на землю.  
— Ближе к делу.  
— Ты же хотел знать всё. Передумал? — улыбка растянулась, стала холодной, змеиной. Виола его ненавидела. Их всех. Но её преданности племяннице, заложнице Дофламинго, с лихвой хватало для того, чтобы обеспечить её покорность.  
— Нет, — Ло покачал головой, успокаиваясь. Первое впечатление не обмануло: Роси был подозрительным мутным типом, который появился чтобы всё испортить.  
— Да, и ещё одна вещь. Ты знаешь, что такое алма?  
— Знаю, конечно. Пугало из старых сказок. Он что, — Ло заставил себя ухмыльнуться, — в неё верит?  
— Мало того, он считает, что проблема Дресс Росы именно в алме. Странный, правда?  
— Странный, — согласился Ло. — А ведь ты могла его не сдавать. Это же был твой шанс отомстить.  
— А я знаю, что ты ничего не расскажешь Донкихоту, — беспечно отозвалась Виола.  
Ло моргнул.  
— Доффи. Или господин. Мы так его называем.  
Виола кивнула, послушно повторив:  
— Доффи. Или господин, — и, развернувшись, раздавив истрёпанную розу каблуком, ушла вниз по дорожке сада.

.  
Ло поднимался по лестнице, ускоряя шаг — нет, нужно не бежать, заставить себя идти спокойно. Эта ведьма была не права, он хотел рассказать всё Дофламинго, он должен был направиться прямо к Дофламинго — алма, задание, разобраться на месте, и кто его знает, что ещё успел разнюхать этот лживый ублюдок, — он этого хотел, но не мог. С предателями и шпионами Дофламинго расправлялся жестоко и быстро — но всё же не настолько быстро, чтобы они унесли в могилу хоть один из своих секретов. У Роси было столько секретов. А может, это какая-то ошибка?  
Он остановился у двери, поднял руку — постучать — и, мотнув головой, распахнул дверь.  
Росинант, стоявший у окна, развернулся, пряча что-то в карман шубы:  
— Привет. Что-то случилось?  
— Пространство, — ответил Ло. — Покажи, что там у тебя.  
Росинант задумчиво проводил взглядом прозрачный купол, накрывший комнату; пожал плечами — и достал из кармана пачку сигарет.  
— Точно что-то случилось, — спокойно заметил он.  
— Я всё знаю, — сказал Ло.  
— Правда? — светлая, ровно очерченная бровь, приподнялась в деланном удивлении. — Давай проверим. Сколько литров воды в Гранд Лайн?  
— Тебя же не выгоняли из Дозора.  
— Да меня там чуть не убили, — весело отозвался Росинант. — Что ещё?  
— Уже разобрался, что происходит на Дресс Росе и причём тут алма?  
Росинант посерьёзнел, сел на диван. Щёлкнул зажигалкой, закурил. Потом ответил:  
— А это уже серьёзно. Садись, поговорим.  
Ло покачал головой; он хотел быть сдержанным и холодным, но вместо этого повысил голос:  
— Роси, ты соображаешь, что ты делаешь? Да я же сейчас пойду и всё расскажу Доффи! Так нельзя, у нас тут семья, лояльность, ты его брат, в конце концов, и только не говори мне, что ты ненавидишь Доффи!  
Он осёкся, сделал глубокий медленный вдох, потом выдох.  
— Никогда я такого не говорил, — ответил Росинант и замолчал. Он почему-то казался — нет, не испуганным, не обозлённым, — очень грустным. Ресницы опустились, длинные, светлые, закрыли глаза. Сигарета тлела в руке, и столбик пепла загибался вниз, вот-вот упадёт.  
— А знаешь, — тихо и отстранённо продолжил он. — Даже хорошо, что так получилось. Мне с самого начала не нравилось это задание...  
"Он не хотел сюда плыть, но это задание для него очень важно", — эхом шепнул в голове голос Виолы.  
— ...Так что ты, действительно, расскажи всё Доффи. Это будет честно.  
Ло шагнул вперёд, остановился у дивана. Росинант поднял голову, посмотрел на него со странным, усталым облегчением, как будто он долгое время был вынужден делать что-то тяжёлое и неприятное, и вот всё закончилось.  
И что теперь с ним делать?  
Ло сел рядом, глядя под ноги, не думая ни о чём; помолчав, ответил:  
— Если Доффи узнает — когда Доффи узнает — он тебя убьёт. Я не хочу этого ни ему, ни тебе. Уходи. Просто уходи и забудь сюда дорогу.  
— Только с тобой, — сказал Росинант. Притянул к себе, поцеловал в макушку, висок, ухо, и в этом не было желания, не было попытки переубедить — одно лишь прощение. Глаза закрывались сами, в тёплом кольце его рук было так уютно, спокойно, и Ло уже начал таять, но вдруг задумался. Спросил:  
— А если я соглашусь, что ты тогда придумаешь, чтобы остаться?  
Росинант улыбнулся — так, что сжалось сердце.  
— Ничего, потому что ты не согласишься. Так что иди.  
От его голоса почему-то стало очень грустно. Ло очень любил Доффи, был предан ему всей душой — но Роси. Что будет с Роси? Уж лучше бы он вообще никогда не появлялся.

Дофламинго, похоже, ни о чём не догадывался или не хотел догадываться — промаявшись от бессонницы ночью, Ло увидел их утром в кабинете, о чём-то беседующих, сохраняющих точно вымеренную дистанцию и будто ею привязанных друг к другу — объятья были бы не настолько близкими, как эта отстранённость.  
В этом была странная, захватывающая дух красота, в том, как они нуждались друг в друге и не принимали друг друга — и Ло не хотел, чтобы всё разрушилось, когда Дофламинго узнает. Может быть, с ним стоило поговорить, разузнать побольше.  
В конце концов, это было и в его интересах — он не знал, что ответить на вопрос: "Почему ты не сказал мне сразу?"

— Доффи, а что если бы — допустим — я тебя по какой-то причине ненавидел?  
Они сидели у бассейна, солнце припекало и размаривало, на голубой прозрачной воде играли зеркальные блики. В воздухе пахло глициниями, морем и ещё этими маленькими белыми цветами, которые росли на приземистых кустарниках с узкими кожистыми листьями. Дофламинго даже не пошевелился в своём шезлонге, расслабленный и притихший, с загорелой, обласканной солнцем кожей под белой тканью расстёгнутой рубашки — губы даже покалывало, так хотелось её целовать, пить с неё тепло и свет, — нет, нужно поговорить, может, что-то и прояснится.  
— По какой это? — лениво бросил Дофламинго.  
— Не знаю, да неважно. Я к примеру. И сделал бы тебе какую-нибудь гадость, помешал в бизнесе или стукнул в Дозор, что бы ты тогда сделал?  
Дофламинго сел, потёр лоб, сдвигая очки, потом и вовсе их снял. Он выглядел — нет, Ло никогда не видел его таким смирившимся, и вдруг так страшно захотелось рассмеяться и сказать: "Да я пошутил, ты что, купился?!"  
— Знаешь, наверное, я понимаю, — помолчав, ответил Дофламинго. — Ты заслуживаешь лучшей судьбы, с твоим умом и способностями, а я её у тебя отнял.  
— Нет, погоди, я...  
— Поступай, как знаешь, Ло. Я тебе доверяю.  
Нет, зря он это всё. И Доффи — во всём виноват этот чёртов Роси, — даже в том, что он смотрел сейчас с такой печалью и таким пониманием.   
Ло отвернулся, и вдруг услышал:  
— Убил бы как собаку.  
Дофламинго сидел и противно ухмылялся, только что не смеялся в открытую.  
— Скотина! — не выдержал Ло.  
— Как неблагодарного щенка, — парировал Дофламинго.  
И правда, скотина.

*  
"Вот видишь, какой у меня Ло добрый и сострадательный мальчик, не то, что некоторые. А ведь когда-то хотел убить всех людей, не поверишь".

"Просто он понимает, кто тут порядочный человек, а кто ты".

"Порядочный — это который трахает любовника своего родного брата?"

"Не трахает, а пытается спасти из лап монстра. И научить хорошему".

"Совмещаешь полезное с приятным? Да. Одобряю такую порядочность".

*  
— Не бойся, Доффи ничего мне не сделает, — сказал Росинант. Снова он об этом напомнил, а ведь Ло так старался забыть. Они лежали на смятых и перекрученных простынях, и Ло всё ещё штормило, всё ещё казалось, что под ним движется, выгибаясь в спазме напряжения, горячее, до умопомрачения желанное тело. Под потолком вился сигаретный дым, а пальцы Росинанта неторопливо, нежно перебирали пряди. Ло всё хотел попросить его не делать ничего, не рисковать ещё больше — но это было бы самой бессмысленной вещью, какую только можно придумать. Росинант даже с Дофламинго не считался, что уж говорить о Ло.  
Ло понимал, что всё закончится очень плохо, и чем больше он тянет время...

— И что, ты бы даже не выслушал? Неужели совсем не интересно?  
— А ты спрашиваешь просто так — или?  
Ло знал, как должен поступить, но не знал, как поступить правильно. Он не хотел обманывать Дофламинго — и отчаянно боялся потерять Росинанта; ему казалось, голова вот-вот лопнет, но голос не выдавал, оставался ровным и слегка раздражённым.  
— Решил сбежать в Дозор, — буркнул Ло. — На новой жёлтой субмарине.  
— Как же тебя переубедить? — прикосновение губ обожгло затылок, спустилось вниз по позвоночнику. — Если серьёзно, то дело не в моём интересе. Закон есть закон, стоит один раз показать слабость — и потом не отмашешься. Так что, Ло, я убью любого, кто захочет меня предать. Даже тебя. Даже Роси.

— Закон? — Росинант рассмеялся. — Да он тебя просто пугает. На самом деле у Доффи всего один закон — выгода, и ему очень невыгодно меня убивать.  
— Почему?  
Росинант молча погладил его по груди, по животу, и Ло вдруг ощутил, как уходят тревога и чувство вины, заставлявшие его разрываться между этими похожими, но совершенно разными людьми, бесконечно пытаясь совместить для себя их цели и желания. Только это было не умиротворение — просто отупление; он словно выключился. Переживания ушли, оставив потребность отстраниться, спрятаться.  
— Я же вижу, что тебя это беспокоит, — не ответил на вопрос Росинант.  
Ло кивнул и, привстав, потянулся к его губам.

— Да, кстати, по поводу твоих вопросов. Помнишь Кито? Я его послал в Дозор вслед за Верго. Помнишь, чем закончилось дело?  
Дофламинго сидел в кабинете, рассеянно трепал кончик писчего пера и говорил — весело, не скрывая удовольствия.  
— Угу, — кивнул Ло и присел на угол стола. Сегодня было так солнечно — слишком солнечно, цвета казались неправдоподобно яркими, а очертания — хрустальными. От этого слегка кружилась голова и мысли то и дело смешивались, как будто он потерял точку опоры и каждый шаг мог оказаться последним.  
— Перед смертью он плакал и клялся что его прихватили на горячем, что у него не было другого выбора, кроме предательства, но он бы обязательно что-нибудь придумал. Оправдывался: "Доффи, я же не сдал Верго!"  
— Да.  
— И я знал, что если бы я его простил, он бы что-нибудь придумал. Но, Ло, никаких вторых шансов... Ты чего? — неожиданно спросил он.  
— В каком смысле?  
Дофламинго посмотрел на очень внимательно — взгляд, казалось, проникал под кожу и выворачивал наизнанку, и ещё он был очень тяжёлым — или эта парализующая тяжесть, этот плотный стеклянный воздух, леденеющий в горле, были признаками проявляющейся Королевской Воли.  
— Да всё хорошо, — ответил Ло.  
Он наклонился, стараясь двигаться естественно, вытащил из пальцев Дофламинго перо — и провёл пушистой кисточкой по скуле к шее.  
— Ладно, это подождёт, — пробормотал Дофламинго.

Под утро Ло всё-таки вырубился; но и это была скорее полудрёма, беспокойное скольжение между бодрствованием и сном. Он слышал отдалённые звуки, видел размытые контуры предметов под веками, но всё это казалось ненастоящим, будто происходило не с ним. Вот стукнула дверь, просела от чужого веса кровать. Его осторожно потрясли за плечо:  
— Ло, мне нужно срочно уехать.  
— Что случилось? — поворачиваясь, спросил Ло. В бледном свете луны Дофламинго казался серьёзным и чем-то обеспокоенным.  
— Потом расскажу, — ответил он. — Ты знаешь, что делать?   
— Ага, знаю, — Ло зевнул. Под веки будто набили мокрого песка.  
— И присмотри за Роси, что-то он в последнее время не в меру любопытен.  
Ло кивнул. Конечно, без этого не обошлось бы.  
— Я оставлю клона.   
— Зачем?  
— Как зачем? — Дофламинго улыбнулся, и на мгновение опять стал беспечным, самодовольным и до безумия близким. — Чтобы на троне сидел.  
— А, — после паузы сказал Ло и собрался уже было отвернуться, как Дофламинго вдруг сгрёб его в охапку, уткнулся лицом в волосы, выдохнул тихо и жутко:  
— Как от тебя уйти, Ло?  
Ло молчал и слушал, как сердце отбивает обратный отсчёт. На десятом Дофламинго разжал пальцы, на семнадцатом дыхание скользнуло по щеке, охладив пылающую кожу. На двадцатом скрипнула кровать, следом хлопнула дверь. Ло молчал. На двадцать восьмом он закрыл глаза и уснул, вцепившись в скомканную мягкую шубу.

А проснулся в стране чудес: стены шевелились и словно дышали, переливаясь серебристой амальгамой, за ними что-то шевелилось, пытаясь выбраться — на поверхности то и дело проступали очертания скрюченных рук, рогатых голов, клешнёй и изогнутых отростков. Ло сел на кровати, потянулся за одеждой, и мягкие зеркала колыхнулись, почувствовав движение. Пика? — думал Ло, одеваясь. Да нет же, он так не может. Он прошёл к окну, ведя по поверхности стены пальцами — мягкая и тёплая, немного влажная, она напоминала желе и, казалось, липла к коже.  
За окном дневная стража сменяла ночную, не обращая внимание на то, что брусчатка под ногами идёт волнами, меняет цвет и фактуру — и вспучивается раздувающимся зеркальным пузырём. Небо то и дело меняло оттенок, и от этого можно было отвлечься, но неуловимость изменений гипнотизировала, приковывала взгляд, заставляя то и дело ждать нового оттенка. И Дофламинго. Куда он сорвался в такой спешке? Если бы он хотел попрощаться, он бы попрощался именно так, но зачем ему прощаться? Он бы никогда не бросил своё.  
Он набрал Верго, но тот знал не больше самого Ло.  
— Нет, ничего не говорил. Недавно просил прикрыть груз до Сабаоди, говорил ещё, что для кого-то из уважаемых. Я ещё подумал, зачем тогда провозить его контрабандой?  
— Думаешь, он вляпался? — спросил Ло.  
— Если Доффи на Сабаоди, то...  
Дверь бесшумно открылась, и в комнату вошёл Росинант, небрежно помахивая свёрнутой газетой.  
— Потом, — сказал Ло и оборвал связь. Росинант с секунду смотрел на ден-ден-муши, потом помахал газетой:  
— Ты говорил про Сабаоди? Остров оцеплен Мировым Правительством, так что лучше бы Доффи оказался в любом другом месте. О, а он тебе не рассказывал, что в детстве чудом выбрался с Мариджоа живым?  
Его голос был беспечным и весёлым, как будто Росинанту нравилось происходящее.  
— Рано радуешься, — бросил Ло.  
Росинант положил газету на подоконник, тронул волнующуюся стену — плёнка потянулась за пальцами. Неожиданно Ло показалось, что он как мячик, который эти двое перекидывают друг другу, прикрываясь поддельной враждой. Но зачем? В этом не было никакого смысла; он пытался себя в этом убедить, но тревога и злость нарастали, рвались наружу, не помещаясь в груди.  
— Зачем ты мне всё это говоришь? — повысил голос Ло. — Зачем ты и зачем Доффи?  
Дворец дрогнул, жалобно задребезжали стёкла хлопнувших окон. В комнате вдруг потемнело; повернувшись к окну, Ло увидел бешеный вихрь, словно пытающийся раздавить дворец. Пыль, смятые листья и цветы, бумажный мусор, галька проносились за окном, дробно барабаня в стёкла. Темнота сгущалась. Росинант шагнул вперёд и, сев на корточки, взял его за плечи. Смотрел, держал, не говоря ни одного слова, и вокруг становилось всё тише и светлее.  
— Ещё и хрень эта, — севшим голосом закончил Ло, махнув в сторону окна. — Представь, вернётся Доффи, а от Дресс Росы — одни развалины. Так ужасно, что даже смешно. А ведь это я придумал с алмой, а он...  
— Всё будет хорошо, — твёрдо сказал Росинант.  
— Понятия не имею, что делать. Это всё из-за тебя.  
— Из-за меня? Почему?  
— Потому что она реагирует на королевскую кровь. Не только на Доффи, но и на тебя.  
— На меня?  
— На тебя, — раздражённо повторил Ло. Непонятливость Росинанта начала утомлять, в то же время странным образом успокаивая — привычная, пустяковая проблема.   
— Я не знал, что у Доффи есть живые родственники, — помолчав, сказал он. — Если вы продолжите выяснять отношения, от Дресс Росы мало что останется. Она же между вам разрывается, Роси.  
Росинант поднялся, потянулся за сигаретами. Спросил:  
— А если алмой займётся Мировое Правительство? Может, найдётся способ её нейтрализовать?  
Ло покачал головой:  
— Ты им служишь, ответь сам на свой вопрос. Что будет, если Мировое Правительство узнает об алме?  
— Бастер Колл и одна большая мировая Дресс Роса.  
Росинант замолчал, прикурил сигарету. Открыл окно: из щелей рамы посыпалась труха, запахло раздавленной зеленью.  
— Но пока что они не знают.  
— Мне нужно понять, что делать с этой информацией, потому что Доффи, конечно, гад, но... — он тряхнул головой и, затянувшись, выбросил окурок в окно. — Давно хотел рассказать тебе одну сказку.  
— Как давно? — прищурился Ло.  
— Примерно с того момента, как ты вырезал тот город. Когда-то, восемь веков назад, в каждом королевстве была своя алма. Мало кто знал, что сама по себе алма — слабая и неуправляемая, а чтобы сделать её сильной и послушной, требовался шаман. Точнее — его смерть. Дух шамана оживлял и связывал алму, и вот я иногда думаю, Ло, хорошо, что Доффи забыл эту часть сказки.  
Он говорил непривычно серьёзно, и странное беспокойство стояло в глазах. Покачав головой, Ло взял его за руку, расслабленную, безвольную.  
— Ты точно не хочешь уехать со мной? — спросил Росинант, и по голосу было понятно, что он знает ответ.

Дофламинго не отвечал на звонки. По тому, что клон продолжал, широко ухмыляясь, сидеть на троне (что за убогая подделка), было понятно, что Дофламинго как минимум жив и в сознании, но неизвестность всё равно угнетала, как ни разу до этого.  
Возможно, дело было в оцеплении Сабаоди, и в том, что если бы Доффи прощался, он прощался бы именно так, и в недомолвках Роси — и в том, что оба они ему врали.  
Ло крепко держался за спинку кровати, под закрытыми веками таяли багровые вспышки — таяли и размывались, оседая ноющей болью в широко раздвинутых ногах, тихой, бездумной эйфорией в голове, теплом и тяжестью чужого тела, такого же опустошённого, как и его собственное. Всё остальное было очень плохо; настолько плохо, что, поплыви он сейчас за Доффи или останься ждать, это бы никак не повлияло на судьбу Дресс Росы.  
— Если с Доффи... — Ло на мгновение запнулся и продолжил: — Если Доффи задержится, придётся тебе здесь остаться, пока я не разберусь, как её уничтожить. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы пострадали мирные жители?  
— У меня есть идея получше, — ответил Росинант и сел. Засунул в рот сигарету, поднял с пола джинсы. Ло смотрел, как он одевается, в голове было пусто и тревожно.  
Росинант подошёл к шкафу и, после недолгих поисков, вытащил оттуда что-то белое; встряхнул — полы капитанского плаща взлетели и опали. Повернулся:  
— Привезу я тебе Доффи, не смотри так.  
Это решение оказалось ещё одной ошибкой — возможно, Ло слишком сосредоточился на своих желаниях, возможно, издёрганный чужим конфликтом, он перестал замечать очевидное. Очевидным было то, что без королевской крови алма умирает — долго, безумно, пытаясь отсрочить свой конец. Об этом писали книги, но была в них одна серьёзная нестыковка. Древние короли жили столько же, сколько и обычные люди — да они могли просто уплыть с острова, и что, каждый раз случалась такая херня? Нет, Ло в это не верил. Никто бы не использовал такое ненадёжное и опасное оружие. Хотя они убивали шаманов. Как там говорил Роси? "Дух шамана оживлял и связывал алму". Ло, конечно, не собирался умирать. Да и Доффи мог предложить такое разве что в шутку.  
Что он вообще знал о Дофламинго?  
— Кто ты, Доффи? — спросил он у болванчика-клона, откладывая книгу на ступеньку.  
Тот бессмысленно блеснул очками и ничего не ответил. А ведь мог бы.  
Ло встал, подошёл к трону, но только протянул руку, как клон взорвался изнутри, распадаясь на бешено крутящиеся, тающие в воздухе нити.  
В тишине гулко стукнуло сердце. Ещё раз. Ещё.  
Ло тупо смотрел на пустой трон, потом развернулся и вышел. Он брёл по Дресс Росе мимо большого фонтана — вода в нём перевернулась на девяносто градусов и так и застыла гладким ровным кругом; мимо игрушек, выстраивавшихся в квадраты, треугольники и звёзды, будто подчиняясь беззвучному приказу; мимо выпотрошенных, изломанных гномов, кучкой сваленных перед входом в кондитерскую. Стены домов плыли как нагретый воск, фигурные крыши стекали по ним, свисая почти до земли. Люди шли по своим будничным делам, разговаривали, без интереса смотрели по сторонам; Ло тронул проходящую мимо женщину за рукав, ткнул пальцем в сторону дома:  
— Вы видите?  
Та повернула к нему раскрасневшееся улыбающееся лицо:  
— Да, крыша съехала, — её голос был счастливый, а глаза — стеклянные и пустые.  
Пускай так. Алме нужна жертва — он заткнёт её жертвой. А потом что-нибудь придумает. Потом, позже. Доффи его этому научил. Он свернул на дорогу, ведущую в порт; прошёл мимо охраны, не глядя, почти её не замечая — как во сне или в лихорадке. Ближайший к нему корабль, стоявший на приколе, назывался "Сильфида" — Дофламинго рассказывал, он возил скобяные товары — всякие гвозди, крючки и прочую дешёвую дребедень, и в каждом ящике под фальшивым дном лежали, заботливо упакованные, редкие лекарства и яды. "Загляни как-нибудь", — говорил Дофламинго. Заглянул.  
Ящики трещали и взрывались, выбрасывая наружу содержимое; Ло раскручивал воздух в Пространстве так, что у остановившихся людей развевались одежда и волосы. Быстрее и быстрее, гвозди порхали и метались в воздухе как огромная стая воробьёв, как бесчисленные пули, и всё вокруг было в крови, и всё меньше оставалось на ногах, и всё больше умирало молча, беззвучно, так ничего и не поняв.  
Вдруг предплечье полоснуло жаром, и острая боль выбросила Ло в реальность.  
Он поднял руку, с недоумением оглядывая рану, и увидел, что из пореза течёт не кровь — серый туман с золотистыми искрами, танцующими в чёрных тенях.

Утром в порту появился корабль.  
Эти двое сошли по мосткам на пристань, не глядя друг на друга: злые, взъерошенные, с застёгнутыми на верхние пуговицы рубашками и припухшими губами — Ло знал, сколько нужно целоваться, чтобы они стали такими. Сошли — и быстро разбежались в разные стороны, а Ло не знал, в какую сторону ему бежать, поэтому развернулся и пошёл в третью.

*  
"Доффи, нам нужно встретиться и серьёзно поговорить. Про Дресс Росу, моё задание и мамины сказки".

*  
"Первое: на Дресс Росе превращают людей в живых игрушек, но с этим я разберусь. Второе: старая добрая контрабанда, поставленная на государственный уровень. Дресс Роса — одна большая витрина для Джокера, и тут возникает вопрос: что лучше — разбить стекло или поставить камеры?  
Конечно, при таких условиях чем больше вокруг тумана, противоречивой информации и прочей мифологии, тем легче вести дела — и Доффи прекрасно это понимает."

"Значит, игрушки и контрабанда?  
Вот и молодец, держись этой версии". 

4\. ОТКРЫТОЕ МОРЕ

Про резню в порту Дофламинго так ничего и не сказал; про Росинанта — тем более. Долго рылся в старом сундуке, видимо, что-то искал, потом позвонил Морну с "Грифона" , спросил о каком-то Конвее, не раскололся ли тот. Следом написал письмо, запечатал его в конверте — и, взяв газету, вальяжно растёкся по дивану. Он вряд ли сам это замечал, но в нём появилась какая-то удивлённая потерянность, неуловимая с первого взгляда. Роси, конечно, дело было в Роси.  
— Мне пойти последить за Росинантом? — предложил Ло.  
Бровь дёрнулась; спустя мгновение Дофламинго спросил как ни в чём не бывало:  
— А ты хочешь? Раньше не проявлял особого желания.  
— Ты заметил, да? — хмыкнул Ло и сел рядом на диван. Ему казалось, их разделяют мили, и это фантомное расстояние сковывало мышцы и трогало позвоночник холодом открывающейся бездны. Он тряхнул головой, пытаясь сбросить привязчивое ощущение.  
— Я обещал рассказать про поездку, — сказал Дофламинго, притягивая его к себе. Дыхание оседало теплом на виске, и в горле почему-то встал ком — всё было как обычно, но именно эта обычность казалась Ло непрочной и ненастоящей.  
— Ночью позвонил Морн, возникла проблема с грузом — ты же знаешь, что я на Сабаоди торгую с тенрюбито?  
— Аукцион, знаю, конечно.  
— Да, аукцион. Но это был частный заказ, причём... Ты, кажется, узнавал, как Роси к нам попал?  
— Нажрался и оскорбил кого-то из тенрюбито.  
— Не просто кого-то, а Романию. Долгая история, мы в детстве дружили — то есть как дружили, играли вместе, она наша троюродная сестра, и меня с ней хотели поженить когда вырастем. А с Роси они страшно друг друга не любили.  
— Из-за тебя?  
— Нет, из-за того, что Роси очень нравилось забраться на дерево и кидать в неё мусор и палки. А однажды он притащил откуда-то мешок рабского дерьма, и... — Дофламинго рассмеялся. — Короче говоря, когда Роси нажрался и ударился в воспоминания, бедняжка не выдержала.  
Ло вздохнул и обнял его, устраиваясь удобнее. В самом деле, тут нечего додумывать, не о чем беспокоиться — обычный и привычный Доффи, разве что умиротворённый свалившимся на него сексом с Роси. И правильно, давно пора было. Он повернул голову, лизнул кожу в расстёгнутой рубашке.  
— Тебе скучно? — спросил Дофламинго.  
— Нет, мне очень интересно. Продолжай, — ответил Ло и, высвободив одну руку, расстегнул его брюки.  
— Вообще Романия коллекционирует рабов для секса, Морн как раз вёз ей партию, но случилась накладка.  
Ло сжал член, двинул рукой, и сердце под ухом забилось чаще.  
— Некачественный товар? — спросил он.  
— Слишком качественный. В партии оказалась девица, которая знала про понеглифы — и попутно одного мужика, который якобы знал, как их читать. Когда Романия это обнаружила, то решила, что я хочу её подставить, сам понимаешь, запрет относится ко всем, и тенрюбито не исключение, даже наоборот... Ло, прекрати.  
Ло убрал руку и потёрся щекой о грудь — "слушаю, продолжай".  
— А этот идиот Морн сначала не проверил рабов, а потом звонит — Джокер, всё пропало, мы копаем инфу про понеглифы, и эта бешеная баба прям сейчас нас всех заложит Мировому Правительству. Пришлось разбираться самому.  
— И как, разобрался?  
С каждым звуком поцелуи опускались всё ниже; Ло отодвинул пряжку расстёгнутого ремня, губами касаясь головки. Член скользнул в рот, и Ло услышал то ли выдох, то ли стон, почувствовал, как бёдра двинулись вверх. Тогда он, отстранившись, посмотрел на Дофламинго.  
— Да, разобрался, — голос был хриплым, взгляд блуждал. — Всё было хорошо, пока не появился Роси; когда Романия его увидела, она просто заорала.  
— А что было потом?  
— Не стал обсуждать при нём дела, так что пришлось возвращаться.  
— Ясно, — кивнул Ло и снова наклонился. Вдруг Дофламинго подхватил его, рывком усадил на колени: никакого контроля, ничего даже близко похожего на умение держать себя в руках, только поцелуи, жалящие укусами и руки, снимающие — сдирающие — с него одежду. Эта вспышка торопливого, голодного возбуждения на мгновение парализовала Ло — и потащила за собой как огромная приливная волна, достигающая верха самых высоких башен; Дофламинго отводил его волосы, лезущие в лицо, гладил по спине, по плечам, потом полез в карман за бутылочкой масла — пробка покатилась и куда-то упала. Втолкнул скользкие пальцы внутрь, двинул — и мышцы превратились в желе, а из горла вырвался требовательный неразборчивый стон, заглохший в долгом жадном поцелуе, в быстрых и сильных толчках члена.  
— Ты мой, — шептал Дофламинго, вбиваясь всё глубже, всё крепче прижимая к себе, — я тебя люблю и ты мой, помни об этом.

Так что никакого заговора не было, просто два самых важных для Ло человека никак не могли потрахаться. Вот и всё. Как бы попробовать втроём, — задумался Ло, и от одной мысли по позвоночнику спустилась горячая волна.  
Да, нужно обязательно попробовать.   
Он остановился у двери, ведущей в комнаты Росинанта, и уже даже поднял руку, чтобы постучать, но из-за неплотно закрытой двери донеслись совершенно недвусмысленные и совершенно непристойные звуки, словно говорящие: "зайди попозже". Ло хмыкнул, развернулся, и вдруг услышал:  
— Ты уже придумал, как сказать Ло?  
Это было даже умилительно. Роси что, серьёзно думал, что он ничего не заметил? Ладно, пускай. Если им так хочется, Ло может даже удивиться.  
— Сказать что? — Дофламинго было явно не до разговоров.  
— То, что он зря между нами бегал и переживал, и ты всё знал с самого начала.  
О чём они? Что знал Дофламинго? И — что значит “бегал”?  
— Что ты работаешь на Дозор? Да я ему потом скажу, ты лучше продолжай.   
Ло растерянно моргнул. Что-то упало, пружинисто скрипнул диван, а он стоял и не понимал, как, как это вообще, оглушённый гневом и отвращением, отчаянием и печалью — одного этого было бы слишком много, но Ло всё ещё любил их обоих, всё ещё не переставал хотеть, и не мог простить, и не мог понять, просто не мог понять, как ни пытался.  
И что-то перегорело. Теперь нужно аккуратно открыть дверь. Они заметят не сразу — будет сюрприз. Он вдохнул, выдохнул. Сплетённые тела на диване, светлая кожа на чёрной обивке.  
— Всё что захочешь, — ответил Росинант. — Но пари ты всё-таки слил, с тебя желание.  
— Не слил, потом объясню почему.  
— Давай я объясню сейчас, — сказал Ло, прислонившись к косяку открытой двери. Всё в гостиной было как одна огромная вывеска "Здесь, не успев дойти до спальни, с большим удовольствием и энтузиазмом трахаются конченые мудаки": разбросанная одежда, перевёрнутое кресло, лампа на полу.   
Эти двое молчали. Разумеется.  
— Потому что по моим вопросам всё было и так понятно. Ты же хорошо меня знаешь, Доффи. Умеешь читать между строк, — Ло выдержал паузу и продолжил, словно размышляя: — Хотя в случае пари я бы давил на формальности, а формально — нет, ты всё-таки слил. Я же тебя всё-таки не сдал, верно, Роси?  
Он развернулся и вышел. Не хотел больше здесь оставаться, хотел понять — но при этом быть как можно дальше от этих лживых ублюдков, только кажущихся взрослыми. Ло вдохнул, выдохнул, снова вдохнул — и на выдох развернул Пространство. Садок улиток был закрыт — ерунда. Для Ло не существовало закрытых дверей. Внутри было темно и сыро, тяжёлый запах мокрой земли смешивался с острым — травяной зелени, а на полу у самой стены копошились улитки.  
Теперь осторожно. Она должна подойти сама, добровольно пойти в руки, так утверждал тот старый вор с Эдема — иначе ничего не выйдет, и улитка умрёт в первый же день после операции. Ло улыбнулся и попытался подумать о чём-нибудь хорошем, но в животе всё смёрзлось в твёрдый ледяной ком. Ничего. Давно пора проветриться, сменить образ жизни.  
Задумавшись, он не сразу заметил, как что-то холодное и мокрое ползёт по ноге. Вот же она! Достав улитку из брючины, Ло засунул её в карман и направился к себе.

Толстые нитки. Игла. Оттянув веко улитки, Ло деревянной лопаткой поддел глаз и осторожно потянул его на себя. Улитка сидела на столе спокойно, не выказывая ни боли, ни беспокойства — он использовал силу Опе-Опе, но если бы что-то пошло не так, пришлось бы начинать всё заново. За глазом потянулись мышечные волокна, и Ло отрезал их скальпелем, втолкнув в пустую глазницу металлический шарик передатчика. Теперь второй, торопиться не надо. Когда оба глаза, похожие на шарики подрагивающего желе, легли в кювет, он взял иглу и начал зашивать улитке веки. Тот вор говорил, их обязательно надо зашить, и Ло не знал, был ли в этом какой-нибудь практический смысл, но решил точно придерживаться инструкции. Когда он закончил, улитка пошевелилась, а потом поползла к пучку свежей травы. Самое сложное осталось позади.  
Улитки ден-ден-муши были телепатами, именно так они связывались друг с другом, но главным сейчас было другое — их возможность передавать изображение и звук в механические устройства.  
Одно из них, экран с динамиком, лежало на столе. Ло нажал на кнопку и увидел своё лицо, огромное, не помещающееся в экран. Тряхнул кювет с глазами — картинка съехала на потолок. Теперь ему предстояло разделить глазную плёнку на куски, которые, спрятанные в разных местах дворца, покажут ему всё, что там происходит.  
Вдруг кто-то постучал в дверь.  
— Ло, ты тут? — послышался голос Росинанта.  
Ло поддел кусок плёнки и перенёс его в коридор, прямо над дверью. На экране появился Росинант — сигарета в зубах, удручённое и упрямое выражение лица. Да, это он умел.  
Ещё два куска плёнки приклеились к стенам комнаты.  
— Тут, — обиженно ответил Ло.  
— Открой, пожалуйста, — голос раздавался из динамика, чёткий и ясный. Отлично.  
— Не хочу.  
Он дотянулся до комнат Росинанта и оставил там несколько плёнок. Проверил изображение — в комнате было пусто.  
— Уходи, — повысил голос Ло, снова переключаясь на Росинанта. Тот покачал головой, привычным уже движением потянулся за сигаретами.  
— Ты всё неправильно делаешь, — на экране появился хмурый Дофламинго. — Ло, к двенадцати в тронном зале.  
— А иначе что? — спросил Ло, подпуская в голос злость и вызов. Получилось правдоподобно, он даже сам удивился.   
— Эмоции отдельно, дела отдельно.  
— Ага, помню. И если чего-то хочешь, говори прямо.  
Пространство расширилось, захватив комнаты Дофламинго. Ещё несколько плёнок. Проверить. Всё работает. Нужно было раньше так сделать — сберёг бы себе время и нервы.  
— Не опаздывай, — помолчав, сказал Дофламинго.  
Ло стряхнул траву в картонную коробку и посадил туда дремлющую улитку. Коробка отправилась в дорожную сумку, а Ло, свалившись на кровать с навигационными картами, начал прикидывать свой маршрут — и сам не заметил, как уснул.  
И, конечно, опоздал. Дофламинго ничего ему на это не сказал — правильно сделал — а когда все уже начали расходиться, подошёл как ни в чём не бывало.  
— Я понимаю, что ты хочешь поговорить, — произнёс Ло, — Но лучше не сейчас.  
— Почему?  
— Мне нужно уложить это всё в голове.  
Дофламинго нахмурился. Привык ебать мозги по расписанию, а тут не получалось. Неприятно.  
Ло положил ладонь на его солнечное сплетение — не отталкивая, успокаивая:  
— Вечером поговорим. В десять у тебя.  
Шагнув за двери зала, он вытер ладонь об штаны, и заметил это только потом.

Росинант догнал его у выхода. С ним было сложнее, он не знал, когда нужно остановиться. Врал на каждом шагу и считал себя правым. Его нужно было опередить, так что не успел Росинант открыть рот, как Ло сказал:  
— Он всегда думал только о тебе.  
— Ты о чём?   
— Когда я решил, что хочу быть с Доффи, то начал изучать его вкусы. На кого он заглядывается, кого трахает. По всему выходило, что я — его типаж, но было ещё кое-что.  
— Что?  
— Сначала я думал, что он настолько самовлюблённый, что дрочит на себя. Тогда я не знал о тебе.  
Росинант моргнул, потом в сердцах воскликнул:  
— Да причём тут Доффи?  
— В десять у тебя. Поговорим.

В пол-десятого Ло спустился в порт, подошёл к субмарине, стоявшей у пристани, и только хотел шагнуть на борт, как что-то схватило его за ногу. Да что на этот раз? Ло обернулся: нога застряла в плотной слизи, на поверхности проступал рисунок ткани.  
— А, Требол, это ты, — он вздохнул. Слизь поднималась, оформляясь в фигуру.  
— А ты ждал кого-то другого? — Требол захихикал, нависая над Ло, и тот, поморщившись, отстранился.  
— Что, хочешь меня остановить?  
— Нет, — удивился Требол. — Я поговорить хотел.  
— Смотрю, сегодня все хотят со мной поговорить, — Ло выдернул ногу и шагнул назад — Требол со своей слизью и соплями стоял слишком близко.  
— Да что-то ты нервный.  
Ло помолчал и спросил:  
— А ты знал?  
— О чём?  
— О том, что эти меня наебывают.  
— Доффи же всегда таким был. Ещё с детства — Роси то, Роси сё, и почему тот свалил, и как об этом пожалеет. Так что ты да, проветрись, а я тебя, — Требол снова хихикнул, — прикрою.  
Ло покосился на субмарину и сделал ещё шаг назад. Требол тут же придвинулся, что за омерзительная привычка. Всё сейчас вызывало в Ло глухой гнев.  
— Они даже не понимают, что не так, — вырвалось у него. — И отодвинься ты наконец со своими соплями!  
— Злой ты какой-то стал, — вздохнул Требол. — Дёрганый. Катись уже развлекаться, малыш. Доффи я тебя, так уж и быть, не сдам, разбирайтесь сами.

Ло так и сделал. Он мчался на полной скорости от Дресс Росы, в какой-то момент вспомнил, включил экран — и увидел, как эти столкнулись у его двери. Очень смешно получилось.  
— Нигде его нет, — мрачно сказал Росинант. — Доигрался?  
— Пока ты не припёрся, всё хорошо было, — отозвался Дофламинго, открывая дверь. Ло переключил вид, оглядывая комнату. Приблизил окно: не видно ли разрушений или этих безумных галлюцинаций? Всё-таки алма — это его ответственность, он её разбудил.  
— Да просто от тебя он такой подлости не ждал, — продолжил Росинант. Правильно, теперь выебите мозги друг другу.  
Росинант прошёл по комнате, тронул раскрытую книгу, лежащую на столе.  
— Доффи, ты ему случайно не говорил, что алма — это он сам?  
— Нет, конечно. Он так верил в эту сказку, ну а потом, когда началось, поздно было уже что-то говорить.  
Тут вопрос, сколько знают ваши.  
— Лучше бы ему не попадаться.  
— Не попадётся, — уверенно кивнул Дофламинго.  
Ло сжал кулаки так, что костяшки побелели. Они и об этом ему не сказали. Все те случаи, да он чуть с ума не сошёл. И всё это был он сам. Что за глупая, детская жестокость.  
Он отключил улитку и долго смотрел в пустой экран, бездумно слушал, как поскрипывают переборки и ровно стучит мотор. А потом пошёл спать.

Через две недели он был уже на другом конце Гранд Лайн, на острове Сэнд Рок. Сидел в шумном прокуренном салуне и размышлял над списком провизии — мясо здесь было отличное, пёстрые круглые яйца с толстой скорлупой оказались вполне съедобными, а те зелёные фрукты-звёздочки — даже очень вкусными. А вино он купил ещё раньше, на Солли — и правильно сделал: то, что здесь называли вином, больше походило на компот, разведённый спиртом.  
Двери салуна хлопнули, и на пороге появилась девица с впечатляющей фигурой, синими глазами и в ковбойской шляпе — по правде говоря, будь на ней вместо шляпы ведро, это вряд ли бы кто-то заметил.   
Кажется, она кого-то искала. Ло снова уткнулся в список, но тут краем взгляда заметил движение — девица села напротив и полюбопытствовала:  
— Провизия?  
— Ага.  
— Подвезёшь до Агавы?  
До Агавы? Три часа полным ходом, а ему всё равно, куда плыть. Почему бы не подвезти?  
— Запросто.  
Она склонила голову набок, насмешливо заметив:  
— Ты забыл назвать цену.  
— Мне не нужны деньги, — ответил Ло.  
— Рассчитываешь ко мне подкатить?  
— Нет, — и, помолчав, всё же добавил, потому что она была очень красивой: — Если только ты сама захочешь.  
— Откуда ты такой? — девица улыбалась уже открыто. Синие глаза держали, яркие и тёмные как подсыхающая краска.  
— С другого конца Гранд Лайн.  
— Долго, наверное, плыл?   
— Две недели, — ответил Ло. — У субмарины хорошая скорость, так что через три часа будешь уже на Агаве.  
— Субмарина... — она замялась и всё-таки продолжила: — Понимаешь, я не люблю находиться там, где нет запасного выхода, а на субмарине его нет.  
— Как скажешь, — пожал плечами Ло.  
Она встала и, оглядевшись, подошла к соседнему столику, за которым обмывала сделку шумная компания контрабандистов.

Девицу звали Нико Робин, Ло узнал об этом на Авиции. В порту за ним увязалась парочка подозрительных типов, с виду походивших на пиратов, но на самом деле — Ло готов был поспорить на что угодно — больше похожих на охотников за наградами. Он довёл их до тёмной подворотни и, остановившись, спросил:  
— Что-то нужно?  
— Значит, Джокер решил связаться с Демоном Охары? — спросил тот, что повыше.  
— Ничего не понял, — без интереса откликнулся Ло, разворачивая Пространство.  
— Демон Охары, — раздражённо повторил человек. — Нико Робин.  
— Кто это?  
— Вы с ней говорили на Сэнд Рок, а потом она уплыла с контрабандистами.  
— Так может, нужно искать тех контрабандистов? — предположил Ло.  
— А они пропали, — сварливо сообщил мелкий и коренастый. — Вместе с оплаченным грузом одного очень влиятельного человека, и поверь мне, если бы их можно было найти — этот бы нашёл.  
— Слушай, Джо, — сказал высокий. — А ведь за сопляка назначена награда. Какая-никакая — всё наше.  
И вот это он сделал зря. От злости потемнело в глазах, Ло выдохнул — и сложил его пополам. А потом ещё раз пополам. Мелкий рванулся вперёд, выхватывая пистолет — и отлетел к бесформенному куску мяса. Ло сворачивал их, уплотнял, дробя кости, пока не превратил в пульсирующий ком мяса и жил, обвитый венами, сочащийся сукровицей, всё ещё живой.  
Закончив, Ло спрятал его глубоко под землю, и сразу свернул Пространство — нужно помнить, что как на Дресс Росе тут не получится, — и вдруг замер, оглядываясь вокруг. Подворотня, её выщербленные стены, рядом сушатся простыни. Неровная земля под ногами — клочья сухой травы торчат как щётки. Тусклый запах пыли — и запахи еды из окна: мясное рагу и какая-то выпечка с лимоном. Всё стало ощутимым, объёмным — Ло словно очнулся от тяжёлого серого сна.  
Про Охару он, конечно, слышал — благо, случай был громкий, а сходство с Флевансом — да и с Талисманом, если верить Росинанту — так и бросалось в глаза. И Нико Робин, последняя из Охары — Ло знал, каково это, но с другой стороны... Он чуть было не влип. Сомнительно, что Робин бы ему навредила — вряд ли смогла бы, да и не факт, что контрабандистов тоже она, но если бы кто-то увидел, как она садится к нему в субмарину, то правительство тут же бы им заинтересовалось.   
"Лучше бы ему не попадаться", — вспомнил он слова Росинанта.

Вот что стало для него открытием: привыкнув смотреть снизу вверх на Доффи и его таких же рослых старших офицеров, Ло с удивлением обнаружил, что люди вокруг какие-то мелкие. Да ещё и пугливые — когда он вышел из подворотни, натолкнулся на подвыпившую компанию, сидящую на земле. Ло перешагнул через подставленную ногу, глянул недовольно — и компания, примолкнув, тут же перебралась к стене. Удивительно.  
В портовом баре обсуждали пропавших контрабандистов — и то, что Демон Охары не первый раз топит корабли, куда только смотрит Дозор.   
— Вот так возьми бабу на борт, — буркнул лысый одноглазый моряк. Пухлая блондинка у него на коленях пьяно хихикнула:  
— И меня бы не взял, лапуля?  
— Дык ты это, — моряк смачно чмокнул её в вырез блузки. — Ты не баба, а фея!  
Ло сел за дальний столик и заказал себе выпить, продолжая прислушиваться. О нём не вспоминали; это могло говорить как о слишком добросовестных охотниках за наградами, так и о том, что охотники были переодетыми дозорными.   
И кстати о дозорных — рядом сидели двое и то и дело, когда Ло отворачивался, пялились на него. Ло, конечно, мог вырезать их вместе со всем баром; может быть, раньше он так бы и поступил — но сейчас, приглядевшись внимательнее, он понял, что эти дозорные — совсем не дозорные, скорее, мошенники, которые ищут юных дурачков и разводят их на деньги. Пожалуй, в баре был всего один человек, подходящий под это описание, и Ло почему-то это развеселило. Он снова покосился на дозорных: рыжий сидел с суровым выражением лица, а тот, что в шапке, о чём-то ему говорил.  
Ло допил виски, поставил стакан и лениво подумал, что нужно набрать команду: надоело спать вполглаза, а автопилот, конечно, автопилотом, но однажды так можно проснуться в желудке у морского короля — да и для солидности опять же. Что за капитан без команды?  
Тем временем мошенники созрели. Подошли к столу, рыжий ткнул в него пистолетом, а Шапка спросил, глядя в листовку:  
— Трафальгар Ло?  
— Допустим, — согласился Ло.  
— Встал и пошёл, — хмуро сказал рыжий. — Тебя разыскивают живым или мёртвым, а мне всё равно, вести или тащить.  
— Эй, лучше вести, — забеспокоился Шапка. — Я понимаю, что у тебя к ним свои счёты, но всё же...  
Хороший дозорный и плохой дозорный? Слегка переигрывают, — подумал Ло. Хотя с другой стороны для юного дурачка пойдёт. Красивого, с серёжками, хвостиком и грустными глазами. И сердечной травмой.  
Представив себя со стороны, он совсем развеселился — и правда, нужно срочно нарабатывать репутацию. А то сначала чуть не влип с Нико Робин, потом охотники за наградой, теперь эти. Не хватало ещё чтобы приставать начали.  
Они вышли из бара. Рыжий то и дело подталкивал его пистолетом в спину, а Шапка бубнил:  
— Жалко пацана. Сам же знаешь, что у нас в Дозоре делают с пиратами, особенно юными и смазливыми...  
Врут, ебут и подставляют, — мрачно подумал Ло. — И втирают про любовь.  
— И что, отпустить его к маме? — огрызнулся рыжий.  
— А если и отпустить? — не унимался Шапка. — Ну вот что будет, если мы его отпустим?  
— Ты достал уже, нас за это в прошлый раз оштрафовали. И выговор сделали, не помнишь, что ли? Тоже всё ныл — отпусти да отпусти к маме. Урод.  
Ло слушал их перебранку — пожалуй, они ему нравились, и работали хорошо, слаженно. Всё равно он собрался набирать команду, так что пора заканчивать цирк и переходить к делу.  
— Я заплачу, — тихо сказал он. — Честно, у меня есть деньги. У меня и субмарина своя, на день рождения подарили.  
— Субмарина, — фыркнул рыжий. — Богатый мальчик.  
— Ну какая тебе разница? — вздохнул Шапка. — Мальчик заплатит, и мы разойдёмся в разные стороны. Верно?  
— Верно, — кивнул Ло. — Нам вот сюда, в самый конец пристани.  
Цвет субмарины произвёл на мошенников впечатление, а когда они попали внутрь, то даже, казалось, забыли о своей игре — и уж точно не отследили момент, когда вместо пистолетов в их руках оказались газеты.  
Ло сел в кресло, взвёл курки и, улыбнувшись, предложил:  
— А теперь давайте сделаем вид, что мы не знакомы. Я Трафальгар Ло, это моя субмарина "Смерть", и я ищу себе команду.  
— Я же тебе говорил! — взвыл рыжий.  
— А что всё я? — огрызнулся Шапка. — Я вообще в другой бар хотел пойти, не помнишь, что ли?  
— В другой бар он хотел! А сейф на Лилии ты тоже хотел?  
— Ты ещё скажи спасибо, что не засыпался на соловьином полу!  
— Хватит орать! — рявкнул Ло, поднимаясь из кресла во весь свой на удивление впечатляющий рост. А что, ему понравилось.  
Мошенники резко затихли.  
— Мы не орём, кэп, — после паузы сказал Шапка. — Просто очень обидно, что нас кто-то поимел. Планировалось-то всё наоборот.  
— Может, мне извиниться? — спросил Ло и вдруг расхохотался, так рассмешила его вся эта дикая ситуация, и эти наглые идиоты, и они на него что, ещё и обиделись? Наверное, все люди такие, все без исключения.  
Мошенники смотрели на него с опаской — или не на него, а на пистолеты, прыгающие в руках. Потом рыжий сказал:  
— Кэп, ну успокойся уже. Я Шачи, а этот долбоеб — Пенгвин. И раз уж ты нас сделал, то да, мы согласны.  
Потом уже, за ужином, когда они вышли в открытое море, Ло всё-таки полюбопытствовал, откуда они так хорошо знают дозорных — ведь правдоподобно получилось, и в другой ситуации он, возможно, даже повёлся бы.  
— Так я же был дозорным, — ответил Пенгвин.  
— А почему был?  
— Наскучило, — пожал плечами тот. — Ещё яишенки?  
— Лучше винца и спать, — Ло отодвинул тарелку и, помолчав, продолжил: — Да, забыл сказать, очень не люблю, когда мне врут.  
— Ну, не совсем наскучило... — Пенгвин замялся. — Скажем так, пересёкся в неудачное время с одним козлом. Считай, попал под горячую руку.  
— Копыто, — флегматично добавил Шачи.  
— Сраное копыто, — согласился Пенгвин.

Заснуть не удалось. Заворожённо уставившись в экран, со смешанным чувством отвращения и возбуждения, Ло смотрел, как эти двое, красивые, обезумевшие от страсти и такие похожие, любят друг друга — словно в последний раз и не напиться, не насытиться, молча, сосредоточенно, жестоко, не отрывая застывшего взгляда. И только в самом конце, когда резкие толчки сменились придушенным стоном, Ло вздрогнул и кончил. Разжал пальцы, бессмысленно посмотрел на руку, испачканную спермой.  
Почему-то стало очень грустно.  
Впрочем, во внешнем мире долго грустить не получалось — уже на следующий день, уплывая из города, в котором какой-то мудак попытался напасть на его команду, Ло подумал, что нужно продолжать работать над репутацией в том же духе.  
Команда была не согласна: перед тем, как разрушить город, Ло прибил мудака к стене гвоздями — и, по правде говоря, подозревал, что гвозди впечатлили Шачи и Пенгвина даже больше. По крайней мере, они до сих пор ныли и жаловались, что кэп, так же нельзя, это зверство и вообще перебор.  
— Трогать мою команду это перебор, — огрызнулся Ло. — Я, может, репутацию нам нарабатываю. А вы тут ещё чем-то недовольны. Да лучше бы я зверюшку себе завёл!  
— Какую зверюшку? — спросил всё ещё зеленоватый Шачи.  
— Свирепую, — ответил Ло. Подумал и добавил: — С пеной на оскаленных клыках.  
— Извращенец ты, кэп, — вздохнул Пенгвин.

А зверюшка, кстати, подвернулась на следующей же остановке. Ло потащил их взглянуть на подпольные бои — он никогда не был любителем покупок, но сейчас, кажется, начал понимать это удовольствие. Первые бои были скучными, третий — ничего так, профессионально, но Ло не были нужны профессионалы, ему был нужен монстр с оскаленными клыками, и когда объявили четвёртый бой, он понял: вот же оно!  
— И наконец они! Беовульф Сокрушитель Скал против Стального Урагана! — заорал ведущий.  
Беовульф взревел так что Ло от восторга чуть не вскочил с места.  
— Вот его хочу! — сообщил он команде. Команда утомлённо закатила глаза, но ничего не ответила, так что после боя Ло пошёл к Беовульфу знакомиться. Тот оказался в гримёрке — и вблизи выглядел даже ещё более устрашающим: свирепый белый медведь, и клыки, и пена. Настоящее чудовище.  
— Я тут набираю команду, — сказал Ло.  
Свирепый белый медведь покраснел и радостно затараторил:  
— Чувак, так тебе навигатор нужен, да? Ты, наверное, про меня слышал! Нет, может, конечно, есть навигаторы лучше меня, но, скажу по секрету, я их ещё не встречал. Так что? Куда плывём?  
— Ээ не знаю, — несколько оторопел Ло.  
— Разберёмся, кэп, — медведь покровительственно похлопал его по плечу. — И да, для друзей я Бепо.

Вот так они и двинулись дальше. Вскоре, после очередного укрепления репутации, команда попыталась взбунтоваться. Бепо предложил проголосовать:  
— Кто за то, чтобы кэп прекратил заниматься зверствами, поднимите руки!  
— Пространство, — бросил Ло и взмахнул скальпелем, не отрываясь от газеты. Потом поднял взгляд: — Что, ни одного "за"? Ладно, можете забрать свои руки. Бепо, и не надо так на меня смотреть, просто приложи её, она сама прирастёт.  
Вполне безобидная и даже невинная привычка Ло не закрывать дверь тоже обернулась нервной встряской — и снова для команды. Однажды он сидел, глядя, как на экране трахаются эти, и лениво дрочил, попутно размышляя, что отвращение и страсть совсем не противоречат друг другу, главное — держать голову холодной, а мудаков — на приличной дистанции. И вот, когда дело уже подходило к финалу, за спиной кто-то страшно заорал.  
— Что? — крутанулся на кресле Ло. — Что случилось?  
— Это же он! — Пенгвин трясущимся пальцем показывал на экран. — Тот сукин сын, пиздец ходячий, из-за которого я из Дозора свалил!  
— А, — сказал Ло и застегнул ширинку.  
— Надеюсь, ему сейчас очень плохо!  
— Скорее, очень хорошо.  
Пенгвин перевёл на него подозрительный взгляд:  
— Ты его знаешь?  
— Думал, что да, — ответил Ло.  
— А того, шичибукая?  
Он меня вырастил. Я ему верил больше, чем себе. Я его любил.  
— И этого толком не знаю, — сказал Ло вслух. — Кстати, ты сердца посчитал?  
— Ещё вчера, там до ста одного не хватает.  
— Агаа, — Ло широко улыбнулся. — Любопытный ты, Пенгвин. Где бы мне найти ещё одно сердце?  
Пенгвин, ощутимо изменившись в лице, шагнул назад и забормотал:  
— Кэп, ты чего, я же никому. Я же всё понимаю и никому не растреплю, зачем сразу сердце-то.  
— Шуток ты только не понимаешь, — обиделся Ло.

И конечно, Пенгвин тут же растрепал всё остальным, так что на следующее утро за завтраком Шачи толкнул явно заготовленную речь:  
— Кэп, а помнишь, как на прошлой неделе мы столкнулись с пиратами и ты снова устроил то, что ты обычно устраиваешь?  
— Ты продолжай, — ответил Ло и взял нож. Шачи запнулся. Ло отрезал масло и начал намазывать его на тост.  
— Так вот, — откашлявшись, продолжил Шачи. — Я тут восстановил, как дело было. Тот бородатый такой: "Я Оскар Кулак Смерти, а ты, бля, кто?" А другой, одноногий: "Я, бля, кто? Я Санчо Хромой Сатана, вот кто я!" А ты что? Занервничал и всех убил. Так ведь дело было?  
Ло неопределённо хмыкнул. Эти странные люди иногда были даже слишком проницательными.  
— Значит, во-первых, тебе нужно крутое прозвище.  
— Сценический псевдоним, да, — вставил Бепо. — Что-нибудь про смерть или сатану.  
— И во-вторых, — подхватил Пенгвин, — тебе бы имидж сменить, там, хвост отрезать, бороду отрастить.   
— А серьги тоже? — спросил Ло. Он даже и не думал, что люди придают такое значение внешности.  
— Да нет, серьги это ерунда, — отмахнулся Пенгвин. — Вот, кстати, Татуированный Сатана.  
— Или Восточный Потрошитель, — предложил Шачи.  
— Я с севера, — растерянно поправил Ло, начиная не успевать за нитью разговора и напором инициативы.  
— Ну Северный Потрошитель. Так даже круче.  
— А я вот предлагаю простенько и со вкусом, — Бепо выдержал театральную паузу и произнёс: — Мясник Смерти!  
— Это точно... — вздохнули остальные.  
— Я не мясник, я хирург! — оскорблённо ответил Ло.  
— Значит, Хирург Смерти!

По итогу разговора Ло решил, что с впечатлительной командой надо что-то делать, и единственным простым решением была договорённость, что если он говорит: "Сейчас начнётся как обычно", то команда разворачивается и уходит.  
И кстати, отрастить бороду было отличной идеей.  
— Нет, ты видел это чучело? — возмущался с экрана Дофламинго, потрясая листовкой. — Ты видел, на кого он стал похож?  
— На пирата? — предположил Росинант. — Да и потом, разве это борода. Так, двухнедельная небритость. Наверное, хочет выглядеть старше. И не меняй тему. Как там наш уговор?  
— Насчёт контрабанды?  
— Да, насчёт контрабанды. И насчёт игрушек.  
— Первый раз слышу про игрушки, — голос у Дофламинго стал ласковый-ласковый, и Ло по опыту знал, что ничего хорошего это не предвещает. У Росинанта такого опыта не было, поэтому он повёлся:  
— Доффи, я же говорил, нужно слить что-то существенное. К тому же, Сенгоку уже знает.  
— Ладно, раз знает... — прищурился Дофламинго. — А если им понравилось быть игрушками?  
— Значит, они останутся игрушками, что тут такого.  
— А если кто-нибудь захочет стать игрушкой? Какой-нибудь несчастный, больной, умирающий человек, потерявший смысл жизни?  
— А если не захочет? — напрягся Росинант.  
— Тогда я лишусь удобной рабочей силы, — печально вздохнул Дофламинго. — Так что с тебя отсос.  
И потом Ло смотрел, как искажается его лицо, как проваливается внутрь, темнеет взгляд, и как он кусает губу и вздрагивает, путаясь пальцами в чужих волосах.  
Новоприобретённая привычка закрывать дверь оказалась полезной, но всё-таки Ло ничего не забыл и ничего не простил. Тем более, эти двое вели себя так, будто именно он совершил ошибку. Собирали листовки, трахались, плели какие-то свои непонятные и уже неважные интриги. Всё это вызывало в Ло ожесточение и тянущую, глухую грусть. Он просто не мог перестать их любить. Его раздражало всё: когда они о нём говорили, когда они о нём не говорили, когда они говорили о делах. Иногда раздражение отступало на задний план — и снова возвращалось после разрядки, сдобренное попытками самооправдания. Он пробовал трахаться с другими, но все они, мужчины и женщины, значили для него не больше мебели, совсем как те, которые были у Дофламинго.

По дороге на Сабаоди он заглянул на Балтиго и с самым невозмутимым видом предложил революционерам переговоры и оружие от Джокера по сходной цене. Те обещали подумать, а на следующий день Росинант уже пришёл с новостями:  
— Доффи, ты только не волнуйся. Мне тут позвонил Сенгоку, интересовался, почему я ему не рассказал про твою сделку с революционерами. Я не стал ему говорить, что ты об этой сделке ещё не знаешь.  
На осмысление Дофламинго понадобилась всего пара секунд.  
— Этот засранец, — выдохнул он. — Пусть только попадётся мне на глаза.  
— Что будешь делать?  
— Ну а что тут ещё делать?  
Он замолчал, потом кивнул своим мыслям:  
— Я же не могу объявить на весь Гранд Лайн, что моя правая рука ни с того, ни с сего обиделась, сбежала и теперь мелко пакостит.  
Обиделась? Сбежала? Ну какая же сука. Ло хотел было выключить экран, но тут с рёвом и топотом в каюту ворвался Бепо.   
— Капитаан! — завопил он, тиская Ло в жарких мохнатых объятиях. — Я так волновался! Что вы делаете, зачем вы полезли к этим сумасшедшим революционерам? Зачем вы представились пиратом Донкихота? Это же... аааа! Всё пропало!  
От переизбытка чувств он даже приподнял Ло, и тот чувствовал, что ноги болтаются над полом в такт медвежьим причитаниям. Странно всё это было.  
— Тем более, — донёсся с экрана голос Росинанта. — Пусть мальчик развлечётся, тебе что, жалко?  
Развлечётся? Ещё одна сука.

Тогда Ло решил заглянуть в Маринфорд — передать личный привет Росинанту. Того здесь, похоже, прекрасно знали — и поэтому, не моргнув глазом, провели мутного пирата прямиком к адмиралу флота. Сундук несли двое рослых дозорных — а ещё один увязался следом, всё крутился вокруг сундука, может, думал, что там бомба.  
Когда Ло понял, что окончательно запутался в сплетении белых одинаковых коридоров, его наконец привели.   
Сенгоку, пожалуй, не выглядел впечатляющим — не таким, каким должен выглядеть адмирал флота, — и больше походил на учителя каллиграфии, зачем-то надевшего адмиральский плащ: в очках, со строгим и отсутствующим выражением лица и с кисточкой, влажной от туши, в руке.  
Сенгоку перевёл взгляд на дозорных — и те, молча поставив сундук, отдали честь и вышли.  
Потом неодобрительно произнёс:  
— Тебе повезло, что с Роси уже сняли обвинения.  
— Я хочу стать шичибукаем, — ответил Ло. — И у меня есть рекомендации от капитана Донкихота. Вы ему, кажется, доверяете?  
Сенгоку нахмурился — видимо, Ло наступил на больную мозоль.   
— Одних рекомендаций мало.  
— Ещё я привёз сто сердец пиратов, — Ло показал на сундук и ухмыльнулся: — В знак большой любви и уважения к вам лично. Каталогизированных по стоимости наград и в алфавитном порядке.  
И бросил на стол тетрадь: кожаная обложка звонко хлопнула по столешнице. В глазах за круглыми очками сверкнула ярость — пока ещё сдерживаемая, да и не дожил бы вспыльчивый человек до такой должности.   
— Чем он там вообще занимается на Дресс Розе? — неожиданно спросил он, и Ло охотно ответил:  
— Трахается с братом.  
Сенгоку снял очки, достал салфетку из кармана кителя и начал их протирать. Потом вдруг поинтересовался:  
— Так ты что, пришёл пожаловаться на Роси?  
Ло моргнул. Кажется, его уделали.  
— Нет, просто выслуживаюсь перед Дозором, — язвительно бросил он, разворачиваясь к выходу. — Никаких секретов и полное доверие.  
Когда он уже подошёл к двери, Сенгоку окликнул:  
— Если ты серьёзно насчёт шичибукая, то считай, что у тебя уже есть приглашение.  
Ну что за непробиваемый человек! Даже неприятный осадок остался.

Не успело правительство отменить их награды (команда радовалась, что хоть какая-то польза от этого бешеного капитана), как он уже высадился на Сабаоди и, оставив команду ждать на субмарине, направился прямо к аукциону. Там передал распоряжение Дофламинго переоформить аукцион на Росинанта; потом, когда все документы были заверены, передал от имени нового владельца, что семья Донкихот теперь будет торговать исключительно с тенрюбито — и ушёл кататься на Бон Чари. Во второй роще к нему подошёл великан в рабском ошейнике и, молча закинув на плечо, куда-то потащил. Ло решил подождать, чем закончится дело, а великан шёл так мягко и плавно — видимо, был ездовым, — что в процессе похищения Ло умудрился задремать, и пришёл в себя только от окрика:  
— Эй, ты что, спишь?  
— Немного, — согласился Ло и помотал головой, стряхивая дрёму.  
— Это ты мальчик Доффи? — спросила женщина. Впрочем, даже если бы и не спросила, всё равно было понятно, что она та, троюродная. Как там её? Романия. Такая же высокая и такая же светловолосая. Скорее раздетая, чем одетая. И стеклянный пузырь на голове её вовсе не портил.  
Нет уж, хватит с него Донкихотов.  
— А они не проболтаются? — Ло мотнул головой в сторону рабов, сплетённых в подобие живого трона. У стены стоял человек-столик, привычно удерживая бокалы вина на спине и огромный резиновый член в заднице.  
Романия подошла к "столику", пихнула носком туфли — и раб открыл рот, демонстрируя обрубок языка.  
— Они же написать могут, — вздохнул Ло. Вообще-то он немного рисковал, но, судя по всему, у этой троюродной было чувство юмора — и да, он оказался прав: Романия рассмеялась. Потом протянула:  
— Какой милый мальчик. Хочешь ко мне?  
Ло скептически посмотрел на столик, и она покачала головой:  
— Не бойся, не мебелью.  
— Не хочу, — ответил Ло.   
— Хорошо тебя Доффи выдрессировал.  
Ло молча пожал плечами: как есть. Романия подошла, наклонилась, заглядывая ему в лицо — по стеклянному пузырю пробегали радужные блики света:  
— Что, так испугался?  
— Да нет, я думаю, — ответил Ло. — Доффи велел передать про понеглиф, ну, что он нашёл для вас информацию про понеглиф, но он не предупреждал, что будет что-то... — он замялся, — такое.  
Вдруг ему почудилось движение в глубине зала. Там, в тёмной анфиладе, белели причудливо изогнутые каменные скульптуры. Ло пригляделся: нет, не померещилось, одна из скульптур пошевелилась, вся белая от янтарно-свинцовой болезни. Да она больная. Сумасшедшая баба, уверенная в том, что ей можно всё.  
Проблема заключалась в том, что ей можно было всё — а Ло заигрался, понадеявшись на разумность тенрюбито. Ладно, в крайнем случае, он всех тут убьёт и быстро свалит.  
— Не предупреждал! — восхитилась сумасшедшая баба, оглядывая Ло с каким-то нездоровым интересом. — А давай я тебя у Доффи куплю, мы с ним договоримся.  
— Прямо сейчас? — спросил Ло.  
— Что прямо сейчас?  
— Договоритесь.  
— Могу и сейчас.   
Она отошла к к трону, взяла ден-ден-муши и задумчиво сказала:  
— Никогда бы не подумала, что Доффи, хоть и бракованный, знает, как обращаться с рабами. А в детстве был таким мальчиком-истеричкой. И братец его, мелкий гнусный пакостник.  
И оба они по сравнению с этой троюродной зажравшейся идиоткой — почти что ангелы, — со злостью подумал Ло. Нет. Успокойся. Она же нарочно.   
— Доффи, — сказала Романия в динамик ден-ден-муши. — Тут твой мальчик у меня.  
— Который мальчик?  
Почему-то его голос звучал сейчас более настоящим, более близким, чем на экране ден-ден-муши, таким близким, что укололо сердце — и следом пришла злость.  
— Я, — ответил Ло.  
— А. И что с ним не так?  
— Продай его мне.  
— Ещё чего. Я его не для этого выращивал. А, кстати. Он тебе говорил про понеглиф?  
Про понеглиф? Откуда Доффи узнал? Хотя, разумеется, он сам рассказывал Ло о сделке — и мог предположить, что тот не будет мелочиться.   
Но зачем тогда Доффи ему подыграл?  
— А я думала, он от тебя сбежал, — разочарованно протянула Романия.  
— С чего бы? — удивился Дофламинго. — Ло, ты случайно не сбежал?  
— Да нет вроде. А у меня есть повод?  
Романия вздохнула:  
— Если не сбежал, то ладно. Да, кстати, как там засранец поживает?  
— С чего это я засранец? — невозмутимо отозвался Роси.  
Романия изменилась в лице. Ло, наверное, тоже, он — нет, он даже не думал, не представлял, как сильно соскучился, как не хватало ему этого неуловимого и обволакивающего чувства влюблённости, ощущения свободы, похожего на раскалённое белое солнце и ветер в звенящем воздухе. Он потерялся в воспоминаниях — и пришёл в себя от оглушительного визга Романии:  
— Доффи, сколько человек знает о нашей сделке?!  
Кажется, пришла пора сваливать. Осторожно, бесшумно Ло начал пятиться к выходу; Романия, заметив его движение, махнула рукой — вали! — и, продолжая орать в ден-ден-муши, в сердцах пнула живой трон, чуть было не рассыпавшийся от удара.  
Вот же сволочь!  
Оставив крики за спиной, Ло пошёл к выходу, но тут увидел висящий на золотой вазе бюстгальтер, расшитый драгоценными камнями. Воровато оглядевшись, он сунул бюстгальтер под плащ и, полный достоинства, удалился.   
У входа в особняк на толстой цепи сидел человек-собака. Ло потрепал его по голове, и тот уныло протянул:  
— Ну гав.  
— Не говори, — ответил Ло и, прихватив чей-то Бон Чари, на всей скорости рванул к субмарине — очень уж ему не хотелось пропустить представление. Там, увернувшись от слезливых объятий Бепо, он влетел в свою каюту, включил экран — и услышал:  
— Да он охренел!  
— Охренел, — согласился Росинант.  
— Он что, вообще не понимает, куда лезет?! — Дофламинго орал так, что пришлось сделать тише звук. Неужели пробрало?  
— Доффи, он взрослый мальчик, — как-то вяло ответил Росинант. Дофламинго притих. Подозрительно притих — и его глаза побелели, а изображение на экране дёрнулось, — Ло только потом сообразил, что никогда не видел со стороны, как выглядит Королевская Воля. Да никак, но в тот момент об этом не думаешь.  
— Мне три раза в неделю звонят какие-то личности и говорят, что я с ними договорился, а я же не могу сказать, что ни с кем не договаривался. Я вообще сделать ничего не могу, потому что это всё ерунда, а вот если Ло всерьёз разозлится, то он будет действовать по-другому — да я сам его этому учил.   
— И ещё алма, — добавил Росинант. Дофламинго задумался и как-то даже загрустил.  
— По-моему, он на что-то намекает, — выдал он через минуту.  
— Ну надо же! — восторженно воскликнул Ло. В каюту постучали:  
— Кэп, ты там как, в порядке?  
— Да, мне тоже так показалось. А всё потому что мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили.  
Роси и его умение утешать были, как обычно, на высоте.  
— Вот знаешь, если бы не ты, всё бы хорошо было, — буркнул Дофламинго. — Испортил мне Ло, а я теперь из-за этого страдаю.  
— Ты страдаешь? — голос дрогнул и взвинтился от злости. Удивительно. Росинант на эмоциях — это что-то новое, обычно он ходил с каменной рожей, а все вокруг него психовали.  
— Это ты страдаешь? Мне постоянно звонит Сенгоку с вопросами: "Роси, почему я не от тебя узнаю про революционеров?", "Роси, ко мне тут приехал этот твой мальчик и утверждает, что ты его рекомендуешь в шичибукаи", "Роси, зачем это чудовище связалось с Нико Робин, ему мало Флеванса и Талисмана, он хочет выбить джекпот?"!  
— Ну я же не знал, — протянул Дофламинго и даже попытался то ли погладить его по голове, то ли вытащить изо рта бешено прыгающую сигарету, но Росинант отбил руку и мрачно продолжил:  
— И сейчас! "Роси, откуда у тебя в собственности аукцион рабов?", "Роси, нахрена тенрюбито, ты там совсем уже все мозги проебал?", "И кстати, заканчивал бы ты со своими брачными играми, извращенец"!  
— Не надо заканчивать, — тихо ответил Дофламинго, притягивая его к себе, и Ло вдруг показалось, что он тоже находится там, в своей комнате — что стоит у стены и не может сделать шаг вперёд. Дофламинго был прав — Ло никогда не хотел причинить им вреда, только не им; просто пытался поговорить на их языке. Но они беспокоились, терпели, прощали, и всё равно ничего не понимали — и из-за этого на душе становилось всё паскуднее.  
Его комната совсем не изменилась. Даже блокнот на столе остался лежать открытым; створка шкафа была распахнута — да, это он собирался и забыл её закрыть. В окно падали закатные лучи, и тени окрасились сиреневым. Сейчас отцветали глицинии; этот запах, ещё недавно сладкий и нежный, стал тусклым, с пряной терпкостью.  
— Давай скажем ему, что у нас всё сложно, — неожиданно произнёс Дофламинго. — Хорошо, но сложно.  
— И про письма, — кивнул Росинант.  
— Обязательно. И про отца.  
— Которого ты убил?  
— Который чуть не убил нас. Самое большое разочарование в моей жизни.  
— Разочарование? — губы неприязненно сжались.  
— В детстве он был моим богом, — Дофламинго пожал плечами. — Было страшно.  
— Нет, страшно было, когда ты ему голову отпиливал. Думал, раз ты папу, то кого угодно можешь вот так.  
— И тебя?  
— И меня.  
От этого странного разговора, похожего на неприятную, болезненную, но очень важную процедуру, в горле ворочался колючий шерстяной ком. И они, вываливающие перед ним всю свою правду — напряжённые и осторожные, притихшие. Зачем? Это не исповедь, вивисекция.  
— Хватит, я всё понял, — вырвалось у Ло, хоть они и не могли его слышать.  
— Поэтому ты и сбежал? — спросил Дофламинго.  
— Да, поэтому. Потом понял, что "вот так" может кто угодно. И я сам.  
Помолчав, Росинант добавил:  
— Ло — это лучшее, что в тебе есть.  
— Да, я знаю, — улыбнулся Дофламинго. — Я старался.   
Ло сидел не шевелясь; недоверчивая усмешка прилипла к губам, а глаза чесались и горели.  
— И ещё нужно сказать про тот старый фокус воров с Эдема, — сказал Дофламинго. — Про улитку с зашитыми глазами. Здесь, у меня и у тебя.  
— Коридоры пропустил. И здесь их три.  
— Серьёзно? Ну, как бы то ни было.  
— Да хватит уже, — шепнул Ло и выключил экран.   
Долго молчал в наступившей тишине, а потом выругался — и пошёл в рубку, уже предчувствуя, как будет орать и паниковать Бепо.


End file.
